Mas que toda una vida
by VALE BLACK
Summary: James esta enamorado de Lily, pero ella cree que es despreciable,Sirius obsecionado con conquistar a su enemiga pero que pasara con su hermana, lean
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Recuerdos que forman una vida

Lili se despertó muy temprano esa mañana, el reloj sobre la mesita de noche apenas marcaba las 4:30 de la madrugada, no sabia explicar muy bien por que, pero estaba segura que desde ese mismo instante comenzaban a desarrollarse cosas que serian significativas para su vida futura; no era una premonición(la adivinación no era su fuerte)pero algo en su interior le decía que esos locos deseos que sentía de gritar, reír llorar y a la ves no hacer absolutamente nada ,no se debían solamente a la emoción de la que ocurriría ese día unas horas mas tarde.  
Se levanto y se miro detenidamente en el espejo de la puerta de su armario, el cual le devolvió el reflejo de una muchacha de estatura mediana, piel clara, una larga melena de un rojo encendido y unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda; realmente tenia buena figura pues era atlética y bien proporcionada, atractiva para los chicos pero ella se encargaba de que fueran muy pocos los que se le acercaran ya que temía sufrir alguna gran desilusión.  
-Si solo fuera un poco menos delgada quizás le gustaría realmente y no seria solo un desafió-se dijo para si misma aun contemplando su imagen, las palabras salieron amargamente de sus labios, sabía que solo se hacia daño pero no podía evitar que la imagen de el se le viniese a la cabeza. Era realmente muy guapo, encantador y uno de los chicos mas populares de la escuela; era un "merodeador".por lo que estaba constantemente rodeado por un grupo incontable de chicas donde por supuesto se encontraban las mas guapas de la escuela, las cuales luchaban para conseguir su atención .Ella en cambio no era para nada popular, era una de la s mejores estudiantes de Hogwarts al igual que el pero solo eso ,no se consideraba guapa ni mucho menos divertida y sobre todo no lo veneraba como a un dios como lo solía hacer su club de fans.  
-Maldito James Potter, por que me has hecho esto-como una película comenzaron a pasar por su cabeza recuerdos de algunos momentos pasados durante esos seis años en Hogwarts .el miedo y las ansias que sentía aquel primer día de clases ,la angustia de tener que hacerse de nuevos amigos, el acostumbrase a estar sin sus padres y su hermana aunque no se llevaran muy bien, pero lo que impuso un mayor reto fue el ser capas de soportar durante todos estos años a James Potter y su grupito de amigos los "Merodeadores" los cuales eran guapos ,listos y populares(a excepción de Peter Pettigrew).Su primer encuentro con el fue en el expreso de Hogwarts en su primer día de clases, ella acababa de cumplir once años y se instalo en un compartimiento ocupado por dos muchachitas que eran gemelas.  
-Buenos días,¿puedo sentarme aquí?-pregunto tímida Lili mientras señalaba uno de los asientos vacíos.  
-Por supuesto, estaremos encantadas de compartirlo contigo-respondieron al mismo tiempo las gemelas.  
Lili acomodo sus cosas y se sentó frente a las chicas ,realmente eran idénticas ;tenían el mismo cabello rubio claro sujeto en una larga trenza, los mismos hermosos ojos de un celeste impactante, la piel muy blanca y la misma dulce sonrisa.  
-Me llamo Lili Evans y vengo a primer año.  
-Yo soy Kamille Towler y también entramos a primer año- contesto la gemela que se encontraba frente a Lili.  
-Y yo soy Katrine, somos hermanas gemelas-recalco la otra chica como para que no quedasen dudas.  
-Por supuesto que se ha dado cuenta que somos gemelas Katt ¿cierto Lili?  
-Si, son idénticas, creo que me será muy difícil identificarlas-dijo riendo la pelirroja.  
-Pero eso es muy fácil, yo soy la mayor la mas lista y la mas bonita-dijo en forma muy graciosa Katt.  
-Eso solo te demuestre que es la mas engreída, pero te daré un truco mejor, Katt tiene una pequeña cicatriz bajo su ceja izquierda ¿la ves?-pregunto Kamille mientras señalaba a Lili la cicatriz y su hermana ponía un leve gesto de enfado por este comentario.  
El viaje continuó tranquilo, hablaron de sus familias, de a que casas pertenecerían, de cómo seria la selección, sus pasatiempos y um millón de otras cosas. Pero repentinamente entro al compartimiento un muchachito muy alterado, estaba completamente empapado y tan rojo como el cabello de Lili.  
-¡Escóndanme aquí por favor! les suplico el chico.  
-¿Qué te ha ocurrido?-Kamille se había levantado rápidamente de su asiento y camino hacia el recién llegado que temblaba a causa del frió y quizás también del miedo.  
-¡Por favor ayúdenme, me persiguen!-el chico puso cara de pánico al escuchar risas que provenían del pasillo y el ruido que producían las puertas al cerrarse. Lili cogio la mano del muchacho y lo obligo a esconderse entre sus baúles que estaban amontonados en un rincón momentos antes de que la puerta se abriese dejando ver a dos chicos apoyados en el umbral que sonreían de forma maliciosa.  
-Hola, ¿han visto a un chico empapado que pareciera que esta huyendo?-pregunto el muchacho que sujetaba la puerta .era bastante alto, tenía el cabello negro y brillante que caía de forma un poco descuidada sobre so rostro, sus ojos eran azules y penetrantes, sus rasgos eran hermosos y elegantes, a simple vista se apreciaba su altanería y elegancia natural que seguramente eran la herencia de alguna importante familia.  
-Solo queríamos darle la bienvenida pero creo que pensó que queríamos hacerle daño-el otro chico les sonreía de forma inocente pero se notaba en sus ojos que sus intenciones no eran buenas .El muchacho no era tan alto como su amigo y tampoco poseía su elegancia natural, pero se cabello negro y desordenado, junto con sus hermosos ojos castaños, su vos dulce y una sonrisa encantadora lo hacia muy atractivo.  
-No hemos visto a nadie, fuera de aquí-Katt se paro frente al mas alto encarándolo, los ojos del chico brillaron con malicia y sin que la chica pudiese impedirle el paso se acerco a los baúles y encontró al refugiado.  
-¡Mira a quien encontré aquí James! nuestro pequeño amigo se refugia en las faldas de las chicas. Ahora Stimpsom vendrás con nosotros para arreglar cuentas-el chico salio de su escondite y se dirigió hacia la puerta resignado mientras era escoltado por el chico alto, pero Lili en un arranque de furia se adelanto a los chicos.  
-¡Son unos cobardes, no son capaces de solucionar las cosas como gante civilizada y tienen que atacar entre los dos a esta pobre chico!, ¡son unas bestias!-las sonrisas de los chicos se desvanecieron al instante y James con los ojos llenos de ira por los insultos recibidos se planto ante ella.  
-Valla, valla, parece que nuestro amigo tiene novia, ¿pero no seria lo correcto que el te protegiese a ti y no tu a el?  
-¡Larguence de aquí par de idiotas, este es nuestro compartimiento!-gritaron al mismo tiempo las gemelas que estaban furiosas  
-¡Que conmovedor! las gemelitas defendiendo a su amiga y a su noviecito pero supongo que son tan parecidas porque deben compartir la única neurona que tienen el par de raritas-les grito el mas alto, James estaba a punto de celebrar la broma de su amigo cuando la paciencia de Lili se agoto y sin previo aviso le planto un puñetazo en la nariz que comenzó a sangrar en forma abundante. James se cubrió con las manos para intentar detener la hemorragia pero mas que el golpe le dolía el orgullo.  
-¡Me las pagaras pelirroja, te juro que me las pagaras!, vayámonos Sirius dejemos a este trío de locas con este cobarde-y salieron del compartimiento dando un portazo.  
-Valla Lili, tienes un derechazo-la felicito sonriendo Katt mientras Kamille se asomaba por la puerta para comprobar que se hubieran ido realmente.  
-¿Quiénes son esos idiotas y por que te perseguían?-le pregunto Kamille al chico que se sentó a su lado.  
-Son Sirius Black y James Potter, los conozco porque son hijos de amigos de mis padres y aprovechan cada oportunidad que tienen para molestarme, y hoy no encontraron nada mas divertido que empaparme de pies a cabeza, no se que mas me hubieran hecho si no logro escapar de ellos. Disculpen, me llamo Benjamín Stimpsom y vengo a primer año.  
-Yo soy Katrine Towler y ella es mi hermana Kamille, y ella es Lili Evans. También vamos a primer año-el chico le sonrió a Katt que lo miraba muy interesada, Ben era rubio y con ojos verdes, tenia unas cuantas pecas que le daban un aire atractivo. Desde ese día comenzaron una linda amistad que perduraba hasta hoy.  
Lili salio de sus pensamientos, recogió unos cuantos libros y comenzó a guardarlos de forma ordenada en su baúl, de uno de ellos callo una carta que la chica se apresuro a recoger y desdoblarla-Remus-murmuró la muchacha mientras una dulce sonrisa asomaba a sus labios.  
Lamentablemente James Potter y Sirius Black fueron elegidos para la casa de Gryffindor donde también quedaron seleccionados Lili y sus amigos. Recordaba que lo que mas llamo su atención de su primera semana en Hogwarts fue que en su tercer día de clases la profesora Mc Gonagall les presento a un nuevo compañero: Remus Lupin, el chico era alto y delgado, tenia el cabello y los ojos de un lindo tono dorado, era bastante guapo pero se veía un poco enfermo y ojeroso, por su aire un poco tímido y su cara de chico bueno llamo enseguida la atención de las chicas del salón. La profesora lo sentó junto a Potter(los maestros sabían que si quería una clase aparentemente tranquila James y Sirius debían estar sentados en extremos opuestos del salón aunque esto no siempre daba resultados).Lupin se integro rápidamente al grupo de Potter, Back y Pettigrew, pero a diferencia de estos no se metía en tantas líos.  
Una tarde Lili paseaba sola por los terrenos de la escuela cuando una dulce vos la saco de sus meditaciones.  
-Hola Lili ¿te molesta si paseo contigo?-Remus le sonreía dulcemente mientras se ponía a su lado  
-Claro que no, será un placer que me acompañes Lupin.  
-Remus, llámame Remus .Lupin suena un poco frió ¿no crees?  
-Tienes razón pero como vas con el grupo de Potter y Black pensé que preferías un trato mas formal, además ¿Cómo sabes que me llamo Lili?, para tus amigos soy solo Evans  
-Te aseguro que después del puñetazo que le diste a James la mitad de la escuela sabe quien es Lili Evans-dijo riendo Lupin  
Desde ese día una linda amistad creció entre ellos a pesar de que Lupin perteneciera a los "merodeadores"pues el siempre se mostró dulce y considerado con la chica y sus amigas aun cuando ellas eran uno de los blancos favoritos de sus amigos para poner en practica sus bromas menos peligrosas. Pero fue en cuarto año cuando los lasos de amistad entre los dos chicos se hicieron mas fuertes, a Lili siempre le extrañaban las salidas mensuales de Remus y aunque el le decía que eran porque debía ir a casa a visitar a su madre que estaba muy enferma ella sentía que no estaba siendo completamente sincero con ella ,por lo cual un día decidió seguirlo, para su sorpresa vio que en ves de ir hacia las puertas de la escuela era escoltado por madame Pomfrey hacia un túnel que estaba oculto por el sauce boxeador, Lili espero a que saliese la enfermera y rápidamente se introdujo en un largo túnel ,cuando llego a una casa abandonada comenzó a llamar a Remus ,oyó unos ruidos que provenían del segundo piso y decidió ir a ver ue sucedía ,se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a Remus ovillado en el suelo con una horrible expresión de dolor en el rostro.  
-¡Remus ¿Qué te pasa?!-Lili corrió hacia el desesperada para intentar ayudarle.  
-¡Vete Lili! ¡Vete ya!-el chico comenzó a gritarle con desesperación.  
-No puedo dejarte aquí, no en estas condiciones, te ayudare, tranquilo  
-Lili, por favor vete, no puedes ayudarme, corre, huye ya, soy…un licántropo.-las palabras de Remus cayeron como un balde de agua fría sobre la chica, no sabia si creer lo que le estaba diciendo o si solo era una mentira para alejarla de su lado.-Vete ya, por favor, dentro de poco seré un lobo adulto muy peligroso, no me perdonaría nunca si te hago daño.  
Lili comprendió el peligro de la situación, acaricio la mejilla del muchacho y salio corriendo sin detenerse hasta llegar al castillo, pero en su desesperación por llegar a la sala común fue sorprendida por Filch.  
¡Vagando por el castillo de noche! vamos a mi despacho Evans.-Lili lo siguió resignada, maldiciendo su mala suerte y pensando en cuantas veces el idiota de Potter habría salido a escondidas en la noche sin que lo descubrieran. Al llegar al despacho se dio cuenta que alguien mas estaba en el.-Potter y Evans vagando por el colegio de noche, esto merece una detención y un castigo ejemplar —Filch les sonrió de una forma maligna cuando un ruido ensordecedor lo saca de su jubilo-¡Peeves, esta ves te atrapare!-Filch salio rápidamente del despacho dejando a los chicos solos.  
-¡Vamos Evans, date prisa!-James la cogio de la mano y la saco del despacho corriendo hasta que llegaron a la sala común donde so desplomaron sobre las butacas cercanas al fuego.  
-¿Qué diablos has hecho Potter?-pregunto Lili espantada.  
-Salvarte de un castigo Evans, de nada-le respondió el chico con vos sentida  
-¿y por que estabas en el despacho de Filch?  
-Me atrapo fuera de la cama o crees que fui a hacerle una visita Evans, y ¡¿me puedes explicar que diablos pretendías siguiendo a Remus-le espeto James bastante molesto.  
-¿Cómo sabes que seguí a Remus?-le pregunto sorprendida Lili.  
-¡por que te vi! Y fui tan idiota que decidí seguirte para traerte de vuelta al castillo, pero Filch me pesco antes de alcanzar a salir.  
-¡tu sabes lo de Remus!-dijo Lili nerviosa —no sabia que hacer, me aterre de verlo así y si no me hubiese dicho la verdad quizás no estaría aquí-la chica se puso a llorar como una niña pequeña. No podía recordar bien lo que paso, pero luego estaba en los brazos de James quien torpemente intentaba consolarla dándole palmaditas en la cabeza .Pero la tregua duro solo esa noche.  
De vuelta a la realidad Lily siguió leyendo la carta, en elle Remus se le declaraba .Si, parecía imposible, pero Remus Lupin, uno de los merodeadores le decía que estaba enamorado de ella, apenas como se sintió al leer por primera ves la nota, la mejor palabra para describir su reacción era como le hubiesen tirado un balde de agua fría, estaban en quinto año y esa mañana mientras se vestían una lechuza entro por su ventana entregándole la nota y un bonito colgante en forma de corazón.  
-Lily ¿Qué te pasa? estás pálida-Kamille le consulto mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en la cama, Katt fue mas rápida y le arrebato la nota de las manos.  
-¡Dios mío!, yo lo sabia, tenia que suceder en cualquier momento, Lily te felicito-Katt se abalanzo a abrasarla ante la sorpresa de su hermana y de la pelirroja.  
-No estoy aquí pintada, ¿saben?, yo también soy su amiga-Kamille parecía a punto de llorar al sentir que era le única en no saber nada.  
-Kam, Remus al fin le confeso a Lils que la ama con locura y le pide para salir mañana en la tarde, esto es maravillo, ¡serán novios!  
-No se si aceptare-las palabras de Lily fueron apenas pronunciadas en un susurro pero produjeron el efecto de un grito.  
-¡¿Cómo que no sabes si aceptaras!?-dijo escandalizada Katt.  
-Remus es muy guapo y parece sincero, deberías pensarlo Lils-aunque Kamille dijo todo esto con el mismo tono animado de su hermana Lily se dio cuenta de la tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos.  
Lily baja rápidamente a desayunar y agradecía a Dios que la sala común estudies medio vacía porque justo en ese instante Remus iba saliendo de su habitación y al ver a Lily se acerco para que departieran.  
-Hola, necesito hablar contigo-dijeron al mismo tiempo ambos chicos, con las caras rojas por la vergüenza de no saber como enfrentar la situación.  
-Tu primero -se apresuro a decir Lily porque estaba segura de que las palabras se negarían a salir de su boca.  
-Bueno…yo…saber siresibistelanotaestamañaana-la cara de Lupin estaba tan roja que era un milagro que aun no empezase a humear.  
-Si, esta bien mañana a las cuatro en el lago-y sin saber por que lo beso en la mejilla y salio corriendo rumbo al comedor.  
Desde ese día James Potter se convirtió en un problema ,por supuesto arruino la cita y todas las que siguieron, después de las vacaciones de navidad aprovechaba cada ocasión que tenia para pedirle una cita, por supuesto ella nunca aceptó, aunque lo encontrase guapo el era tan arrogante y con un ego tan grande que Lily aun no entendía el por que casi todas las chicas de la escuela estuviesen locas por él, pero ella no perdía la cabeza ,sabia que la quería solo para divertirse y así demostrarle a toda la escuela que Lily Evans era igual a todas las otras chicas .Con ese triste pensamiento cerro su baúl y salio de su habitación.


	2. Chapter 2

Este se el segundo capitulo de mi historia espero que lo lean y sobre todo que les guste, el tercer capitulo ya esta terminado y solo la faltan algunas correcciones pero tratare de subirlo lo mas rápido posible.

Capitulo 2 De amigos y citas frustradas.

-Canuto levántate, ya son las 7-James se dirigió a la cama de su amigo y le quito las mantas de la cama para que no pudiera volver a cubrirse.  
-No hagas eso, aun es muy temprano y si no duermo bien después me desquito con el idiota de Peter-Sirius le arrebato las mantas a James y volvió a cubrirse hasta la cabeza.  
Realmente era muy temprano, pero una extraña alegría inundaba el corazón de James, en unas horas mas volvería a ver a Lily y si todo resultaba como esperaba al fin aceptaría salir con el.  
Desde quinto año le venia pidiendo una cita pero ella las rechazaba magistralmente, muchas veces dejándolo en ridículo frente a toda la escuela, pero estaba seguro de que en algún momento caería, porque todas las chicas lo hacían, solo era cosa de tiempo.  
En la escuela jamás se supo de algún novio de Lily, si de algunas citas pero de nada especial, el único chico que realmente llego a tener serias posibilidades de ocupar ese codiciado puesto fue Remus.  
-¡¿Pero por que el, por que no yo?!-murmuro James con furia contenida mientras guardaba sus túnicas en el baúl. Remus tenia tanta popularidad como el, y muchas chicas hacían lo que fuera por agradarle pero el parecía no notarlo. Desde primer año comenzó su amistad con Lily cosa que muchas veces molestaba a Sirius pues aun recordaba el puñetazo que le propino a James, pero fue en quinto año cuando todo cambio, Remus y Lily fueron nombrados prefectos por lo cual pasaban mucho tiempo juntos ,en ese año ella realmente cambio mucho ,creció bastante y se puso muy guapa ,James por su puesto noto esto pero no podía olvidar todas las peleas y malo tratos recibidos en los años anteriores por parte de la chica ,además allá no era popular y el no la invitaría jamás a salir.  
Para James todo cambio la mañana de Halloween, después de meditarlo durante mucho tiempo decidió que la invitaría a salir, esa mañana la alcanzaría antes del desayuno ,le ofrecería hacer las paces para comenzar una amistad y ver que ocurría luego .Sabia que esa seria su mejor oportunidad, sin las gemelas Towler de por medio.  
Esa mañana se levanto temprano y se arreglo con especial esmero para luego bajar a esperarla a la sala común .No recordaba bien cuanto tiempo la espero hasta que al fin la vio salir sola de su cuarto, realmente estaba bellísima, se levanto impaciente para esperarla en las escaleras pero noto que no bajaba sino que esperaba a alguien que salía en ese momento del cuarto de los chicos, de su cuarto, era Remus.  
Ambos chicos se veían turbados y extremadamente nerviosos, hablaban en susurros y James no podía entender que era lo que pasaba, pero lo que vio lo dejo de piedra, Lily se acerco a Remus y le planto un fugas beso en la mejilla para luego salir corriendo, el licántropo también se disponía a salir cuando reparo en su amigo.  
-Valla Lunático,¿Qué a sido eso? ¿Acaso se te declaro Evans?-el tono de James intentaba ser despreocupado pero algo ardía en su interior, tenia unas ganas terribles de golpear a su amigo y de alcanzar a Lily para que le besara a el.  
-No, realmente fui yo el que me declare-Remus dijo esto muy tranquilo pero James oía una y otra ves las palabras en sus oídos como gritadas con un altavoz.  
-¿Y te acepto?-pregunto el chico sin poder ocultar ya su desesperación  
-Aun no, pero mañana tendremos una cita-Remus le sonrió feliz y James misteriosamente estuvo muy enfermo todo el resto del día.  
Pero la mañana del Sábado estaba decidido, aunque sabia que Remus era su amigo y que era un maldito por lo que planeaba hacer no podía evitarlo, ha la hora de la cita siguió a Lupin sin que este lo notara ,bajaron al jardín y se dirigieron al lago ,allí le esperaba Lily ,James jamás la había visto así :el cabello lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta ,vestía con una polera negra un poco ajustada y vaqueros .El corazón le latía a mil, realmente tenia una linda figura, su cabello se veía hermoso por los reflejos que arrancaba la luz de el, además su rostro estaba radiante al estar despajado de la eterna melena que lo cubría ,sus ojos verdes lo hipnotizaban ,sus labios, todo…  
Como despertando violentamente de un sueño, James vio como Remus ya se acercaba peligrosamente a Lily, siguiendo un impulso hecho a correr y empujo deliberadamente a la pelirroja que callo al suelo.  
-¡Cuidado por donde andas idiota!-grito enfadada la chica mientras se sujetaba de la mano que le tendía su agresor.  
-Lo siento Evans es que no te vi-Lily se levanto inmediatamente al reconocer la vos, James le sonreía de forma seductora mientras sujetaba su mano.  
-No te preocupes Potter, se que eres incapaz de caminar y a la ves mirar por donde vas, es demasiado trabajo para tu diminuto cerebro, y ¿Podrías devolverme mi mano si no fuera mucha la molestia?-le dijo en forma ácida la chica mientras retiraba de forma violenta su mano justo en el momento que Remus llegaba a su lado.  
-Hola Lils, hola James-el licántropo parecía un poco confundido de ver a su amigo allí pero no aparentaba molestia lo que animo a James.  
-Hola Lunático, paseaba por aquí y me tropecé con Evans, estaba intentando disculparme pero parece que no esta de humor-los ojos de Lily lo miraban con furia contenida y esto alegro a James-¿Piensan quedarse aquí?-le preguntó a su amigo sin quitar los ojos de la pelirroja que en ese momento miraba el lago.  
-Aun no lo se, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-Remus se acerco un poco mas a Lily que aun se encontraba muy cerca de James.  
-No, por nada. Lo que ocurre es que Canuto tuvo una salida inesperada y Colagusano no aparece, además no me apetece quedarme solo y como están aquí pensé que quizás no les molestaría si les hacia compañía-James dirigió una dulce sonrisa a Lily que bajo la vista inmediatamente.  
-Lils,¿te molestaría que James nos acompañara?-Remus miraba inquisidoramente a la pelirroja y por unos segundos el buscador estuvo seguro de que contestaría que si, pero en un milagro inesperado le dijo que podía quedarse. El corazos del chico parecía que estallaría de felicidad y sintió deseos de abrasarla pero recordó justo a tiempo que Remus también estaba allí.  
-Gracias Evans, te debo una-los ojos del chico buscaron nuevamente los de Lily que se negaban a mirarle pero una leve sonrisa se asomo a sus labios.  
La tarde fue muy agradable, Lily era realmente simpática y extraordinariamente lista y a pesar de que en muchas ocasiones lo trato un poco mal el sabia que lo hacia no con el deseo de herirlo sino solo para demostrarle que aun eran los mismos y que ella no olvidaba tan fácilmente todas las citas que le había hecho .El momento mas critico ocurrió de vuelta al castillo ,James apenas quitaba los ojos de Lily y vio cuado Remus en forma muy sutil cogio la mano de la chica y esta no la aparto, realmente no sabia que hacer, nuevamente regresaron los deseos de golpear a su amigo y correr a ocupar su lugar al lado de la pelirroja.  
-¡Por Dios chicos, los he buscado toda la tarde!¿Donde diablos estaban?-Sirius se acerco abrasando a sus amigos por lo cual Remus y Lily se separaron para el alivio de James que agradecía mentalmente le llegada de su amigo.-Que tal Evans. No te había visto-el moreno se acerco a ella pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros -¡Pero si estas guapísima!, con razón este par no aparecía por ningún sitio; si estaban contigo que importan los amigos-le dijo Sirius poniendo cara de resignación mientras las mejillas e Lily ya alcanzaban el color de su cabello.  
-¡James!-el grito de Remus cerca de su oído lo saco de su ensoñación.  
-Valla Lunático, no te oí entrar, es que estaba estudiando y me concentre demasiado-mintió rápidamente el chico pero percibió en la cara de incredulidad del recién llegado que no había sido muy convincente.  
-No te miente Lunático ,te aseguro que estudia la mejor de conseguir una cita con Evans sin que esta le grite delante de toda la escuela que preferiría salir con el calamar gigante antes que con el —Sirius se levanto de la cama para saludar a Remus y dio unas palmaditas a James en señal de apoyo.-No te deprimas Cornamenta, recuerda que Evans es solo un desafió ,deberías cambiar de objetivo ,no se ,quizás las gemelas Towler o cualquier otra ,así le dejarías libre el camino a Lunático-el moreno miro de reojo a sus dos amigos que en ese momento evitaban mirarse. Remus levanto la vista y dirigió una furiosa mirada a Sirius, que en ese momento estaba demasiado concentrado atándose los zapatos como para notarlo.  
-Con Lily solo somos amigos, no se a que te refieres Canuto-los ojos de James iban de Sirius a Remus como buscando leer en sus rostros la explicación a todas sus dudas.  
-Es obvio que solo pueden ser amigos si James no te dejo jamás tener una cita en paz —(James juraba mentalmente matar a Sirius después de ese comentario)-Pero el mismo reconoce que Evans es solo un capricho, algo pasajero en cambio tu aun la miras embobado ,como muchos chicos realmente, esperando que se lance a tus brazos y te bese apasionadamente.  
-Es cierto eso Remus-James a duras penas podía contener su rabia, se sentía traicionado y celoso.  
-Por supuesto que es verdad, que ustedes no quiten los ojos de Evans es una cosa, pero yo veo lo que ocurre a mi alrededor chicos y este problema deben solucionarlo pronto o se les adelantara otro pretendiente,¡les juro que yo no!-agrego el moreno al percatarse de las miradas de odio de sus amigos.  
-Remus, realmente si a ti te sigue gustando Evans yo…  
-No te preocupas James, dejemos que ella decida, sea como sea ella es solo una chica y nosotros por sobre todo somos amigos.  
.Bien dicho Lunático, ahora termina de guardar tus cosas James que se nos hace tarde y ya quiero llegar a la escuela pues debo conquistar a unas cuantas chicas antes de que comiencen las clases-Sirios les guiño el ojo y sonrió feliz por el buen termino de la conversación.

----------------------------------0-----------------------------

_Hola, agradezco sinceramente los reviews, muchas gracias y me alegro les haya gustado, esta actualización será rápida pero espero que me dejen su opinión, ciao vale black_


	3. Chapter 3

tercer capitulo de mi historia ,las cosas siguen complicándose con los protagonistas ,por favor lean y dejen reviws.

Capitulo 3 Encuentros y desencuentros.

-Este compartimiento esta vacío -Katt se desplomo en uno de los asientos mientras Benjamín apoyaba su cabeza en las piernas de la chica que comenzó a acariciarle el rubio cabello.

-En ves de estar ligando con mi hermana podrías ayudarme Ben ,¿sabes como pesan estos baúles?-Kamille parecía a punto de matar a su hermana que fingía no oírla.

-Tranquila Towler, yo te ayudo-Remus se acerco a la chica y le sonrió un tanto turbado, el y Kamille apenas se dirigían la palabra. El chico acomodó los baúles dentro del compartimiento y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a entrar.

-Gracias Lupin-Kam estaba muy roja y no se atrevía a mirar al chico que en ese momento buscaba su mirada.

-¿Te encuentras bien, te ves extraña-

-No te preocupes Lupin, es que la avergüenza hablar con chicos que no conoce, teme que la muerdan-Remus volteo y se encontró con Lily que le sonreía feliz, la pelirroja dejo sus cosas en el compartimiento para besar luego al chico en la mejilla.

-Lils, debemos ir al vagón de prefectos ¿quieres que te espere?-le pregunto un poco sonrojado el licántropo al ver que Katt lo miraba de forma un poco burlona.

-Te alcanzo en un momento Remus ,solo necesito recoger unas cuantas cosas-

-Esta bien, nos vemos luego chicos-dirigió una ultima mirada a Kamille que estaba mirando por la ventanilla y luego a Katt que volvió a sonreírle para salir rápidamente de allí.

-¡Por Dios Katt, no puedes ser así con el ,lo pones nervioso va a pensar que estas mal de la cabeza Lily miraba a su amiga que sonreía de forma traviesa.

-Bueno, se supone que es un merodeador y a ellos les gusta ser el centro de la atención ¿o no?, jamás imagine que fuero tan tímido y como intentaba ser el "héroe"de mi hermanita creí que venia a vanagloriarse como Black y Potter.-Katt se recostó junto a Ben que la abraso y miro a Kamille que seguía mirando por la ventana.- ¿Qué ocurre Kam?

-Nada, solo estoy un poco agotada-Katt y Lily se dirigieron una mirada de incredulidad pero prefirieron no decir nada, ambos suponían a que podía deberse la actitud de la chica.

Desde que estaba en tercer año a Kamille le gustaba Remus, pero el pasaba completamente de ella y las veces que le dirigía la palabra siempre era como si le estuviese hablando a una hermana pequeña. Además por culpa de su maldita timidez jamás había sido capas de acercarse a hablar con el y por otro lado estaba Lily que aun no decidía que era lo que sentía por Remus y ella no seria un estorbo en su decisión pues estaba segura de que si le insinuaba a la pelirroja lo que sentía por el chico ella le dejaría el camino libre pero Kam sentía que eso no era justo para su amiga.

-Creo que es mejor que vallas al vagón de prefectos Lily, te puedes perder la reunión-Ben rompió el incomodo silencio que se había generado por la actitud de Kam

-Tienes razón, mejor voy a cambiarme-la pelirroja cogio su uniforme y con un gesto de la mano se despidió de sus amigos. Camino al cuarto de baño Lily se vio arrastrada a un compartimiento vació, al volverse para buscar a su agresor vio a un chico desprenderse de una capa de invisibilidad.

-Hola Evans, ¿Cómo estuvo tu verano?-los ojos del chico brillaban de alegría, tenia a Lily solo para el a solo unos cuantos pasos.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Potter?!Tengo que ir a cambiarme así que estoy apurada y no tengo tiempo para tus niñerías-la pelirroja se dirigió a la puerta e intento abrirla pero el chico se interpuso.

-Tenemos que hablar Evans, es importante pues debemos aclarar algunos puntos. Así que toma asiento por que no te dejare salir y si necesitas cambiarte puedes hacerlo, te aseguro que no me opondré-una picara sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del chico y se acerco aun mas a Lily.

-Déjame salir Potter, debo ir al vagón de prefectos a recibir instrucciones y luego hacer la ronda además Remus me debe estar esperando.

-Exacto, ese es el punto, Remus y tu, solo quiero saber que pasa entre ustedes.

-Muérete Potter, además ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a el si tanto deseas saberlo? se supone que es tu amigo-Lily estaba fulminando con la mirada y dirigió su mano hacia su varita, pero James se dio cuenta y con un rápido movimiento se la arrebato.

-Ni lo intentes Evans, además si no se lo pregunto a Remus es porque se que no me contestara y necesito saberlo porque quiero salir contigo, pero antes debo saber que es lo que pasa entre ustedes, según Remus solo son amigos pero por como se miran y se hablan ya no se que pensar.

Lily no podía creer lo que oía ,acaso podía ser verdad que James Potter estuviera celoso de Remus por ella, eso era imposible pero una parte de su corazón seguía albergando esperanzas pero ella se repetía mentalmente que eso no era cierto y que el chico solo trataba de confundirla.

-Voltéate Potter-Lily se quito la chaqueta y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa.

-¡¿Qué haces Evans?!-James se quito su propia chaqueta y la cubrió con ella mientras dirigía sus ojos a cualquier sitio menos a la chica.

-Necesito cambiarme. así que voltéate y pobre de ti si intentas mirarme porque soy capas de matarte y revivirte para matarte nuevamente ,además me dijiste que no te opondrías o¿ era una mentira?.-James se volteo de mala gana ,pero sentía como un fuego le recorría por dentro ,saber que tenia a Lily tan cerca ,casi desnuda no le dejaba pensar claramente ,imaginar su piel, sentir su aroma ,como se sentiría tocarla, besarla..

-Ya esta Potter, ahora podemos hablar, tienes solo cinco minutos —Lily se sentó mientras esperaba las preguntas del chico.

-¿Te gusta Remus?-James la miraba fijamente tratando de percibir cualquier gesto que delatara a la chica, pero esta parecía imperturbable.

-¿Y tu que crees Potter?-Lily sonreía al ver el desconcierto del buscador.

-No lo se, por eso te pregunto, si tu estas saliendo con Remus y le quieres te juro que me hago a un lado, no soy tan maldito como para quitarle una chica a mi amigo.

-¡Valla Potter!, si no te estuviese oyendo no me lo creo porque desde que Remus me pidió la primera cita no nos has dejado en paz, así que dudo que haya algo en nuestra "relación"que tu no sepas-la pelirroja no estaba roja de la furia como era habitual en ella, pero el tono frió de su vos era lo que mas incomodaba a James.

-¿Se han besado?-nisiquiera sabia como se había atrevido a hacerle esa pregunta, pero necesitaba tener una respuesta fuera cual fuera.

Lily se levanto de su asiento y se acerco lentamente al chico, se puso de puntillas y con una suave caricia en su mejilla le hizo quedar muy cerca de su boca, estaban tan cerca que James sentía el calor que desprendían los labios de la joven y eso lo estaba enloqueciendo.

-Realmente deseas saberlo James-Lily susurro estas palabras tan cerca de los labios del chico que estos se rozaban, se acerco lentamente dispuesta a besarlo, James cerro los ojos porque no quería arruinar el momento…-Entonces averigualo de otra manera Potter-Lily le pego una bofetada y se aparto de forma brusca, cojió su ropa, le arrebató su varita y se dispuso a salir-Y recuerda Potter, antes de salir contigo…

-Preferiría salir con el calamar gigante-termino el chico amargamente mientras sobaba su mejilla.

Lily cerro la puerta y James se desplomo en el asiento que allá había ocupado , se le había quedado su camisa, James la cojio y la guardo bajo s chaqueta ,quizás luego se la devolvería

--------------------o------------------------

-Han visto a Lily-Remus asomo su cabeza por la puerta del compartimiento que ocupaban las gemelas y Ben .Después de esperar mucho por la pelirroja decidió ir a buscarla para hacer la ronda y ponerla al tanto de la reunión de prefectos.

-Salio hace cerca de 20 minutos para reunirse contigo-Ben miro preocupado a Remus y a las gemelas que estaban inquietas.

-Deberíamos salir a la, Lily jamás dejaría pasar una reunión de prefectos, algo tiene que haberle ocurrido.

-Towler tiene razón, lo mejor será que nos separemos para buscarla-Remus abandono el compartimiento seguido del resto de los chicos

Katt comenzó a preguntar por ella en los primeros vagones, pero Lily no havia sido vista por allí la desesperación comenzaba a apoderarse de ella cuando alguien la cogio de l cintura.

-Hola preciosa,¿te gustaría dar una vuelta conmigo?-las palabras susurradas a su oído provocaron la ira de la muchacha que se aparto del chico en forma brusca para poder mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces Black?,¿acaso crees que tienes derecho a ponerme tus asquerosas manos encima?-la varita de la chica apuntaba directo al rostro del muchacho y un fulgor en sus ojos le comprobó a Sirius que era muy capas de utilizarla al menor movimiento.

-¿Towler?-Sirius apenas podía creer lo que veía, Katherine Towler se veía guapísima ,llevaba el dorado cabello suelto y no en su acostumbrada trenza y además aun vestía ropa de salida y no el típico uniforme de la escuela.

-Por supuesto que soy yo,¿y que te pasa que me miras con esa cara de demente?-Sirius apenas apartaba los ojos de la chica ,no podía creer lo idiota que era por no haber notado años atrás lo hermosa que era.

-Bueno…yo…yo…buscaba a James, salio hace un rato y aun no regresa.

-Supongo que estar intentando conquistar a alguna chica sin cerebro, así que largare por donde viniste y déjame en paz.

Ben apareció sorpresivamente tras la chica que aun fulminaba a Sirius con la mirada, Ben le cojio la mano y se inclino para besarla en los labios.

-Katt, Lily no aparece ¿tu has averiguado algo?-

-No cariño, justamente le preguntaba a Black si la había visto pero el tampoco sabe nada-la mirada de la muchacha le indicaba que lo mas seguro para el era seguirle el juego o lo mataría por lo que el chico prefirió permanecer en silencio para ver si así ven lo olvidaba.

-Disculpa Black, no te había visto ¿Cómo estuvo tu verano?-el recién llegado tendió su mano hacia Sirius quien la apretó ligeramente mientras veía con cierta rabia como este no soltaba los hombros de Katt.

-Bastante bien, no puedo quejarme, pero dudo que halla sido mejor que el tuyo-Sirius sonrió con cierta malicia y dirigió una significativa mirada a Katt, Ben también se dio cuenta pero interpreto el gesto de forma distinta.

-Tienes razón, este a sido el mejor verano de mi vida-y se inclino nuevamente para besar a su novia en los labios.

-Nos vemos luego Stimpsom ,James quiere hoy una reunión del equipo de Quidditch luego del banquete, recuerda que no tenemos cazadores y quiere empezar pronto la búsqueda de los suplentes-y dicho esto se marcho mientras Katt lo seguía atenta con la mirada.

-----------------------o------------------------

-Disculpen ,han visto a Lily Evans-Kamille acababa de asomar la cabeza por el compartimiento cuando quedo petrificada al ver a sus ocupantes.

-Valla, que linda sorpresa, mí pequeña Kamille me ha venido a hacer una visita-un muchacho con la cara picada de viruela se acerco a la chica quien asustada alcanzo a retroceder solo unos pasos.

-No te me acerques Rockwood, te lo advierto.

-Por que tan nerviosa mi pequeña, no creo que a mis amigos le s parezca mal que nos demostremos un poco de cariño-los chicos de Slytherin reían y Kamille trato de huir pero Rockwood la alcanzo y la aprisiono con sus brazos y la pago contra la pared del pasillo del tren.

-Tranquila preciosa, no debes temerme, tu sabes que tus abuelos estarían encantados y además esto te gustara-el chico intentaba besar a Kamille que se resistía pero no podía escapar de sus brazos, los otros Slytherin permanecían dentro del compartimiento para no arruinarle la diversión a su amigo. Kamille sentía que sus fuerzas empezaban a disminuir y no podía utilizar su varita, ya estaba perdida, debería ceder ante ese cerdo que se acercaba a besarla…

…-No se trata así a una dama Rockwood, solo puedes besarla si ella lo conciente y por lo que vi este no era el caso-Lupin hablaba tranquilamente pero en sus ojos se notaba cierta furia contenida y se apreciaba que se controlaba para no utilizar su varita que estaba apoyada en la nuca del Slytherin.

-No sabia que te gustaba espiar parejas Lupin,¿no sabes que estas cosas son privadas?,deberías buscarte una novia para que nos dejaras en paz —Rockwood se alejo de Kamille y volteo a mirar con odia a Lupin ,pero el prefecto estaba pendiente de la chica que aun estaba apoyada contra la pared pero se encontraba muy pálida.

-No creo que Towler estuviera muy deacuerdo, oponía bastante resistencia, además esto no es un lugar privado, así que 30 puntos menos para Slytherin y regresa de inmediato a tu compartimiento.

-¿Por qué debería obedecerte idiota? no eres nadie

-Obedéceme Rockwood porque yo tengo una insignia y tu no, además te castigaría e informaría de esto al jefe de tu casa, no creo que ese sea un buen comienzo de año-Lupin miraba desafiante al chico pero estaba preocupado por la muchacha que tenia muy mal aspecto.

-Me las pagaras Lupin, adiós pequeña, luego me darás la bienvenida —y sin más volvió con sus amigos.

-Towler ¿te encuentras bien?-Remus se acerco a Kamille que intento dar unos cuantos pasos pero las fuerzas la abandonaron y se desvaneció, pero el chico fue mas rápido y la sujeto llevándola en brazos a un compartimiento vació para que se repusiera.-Towler, mírame, ¿sabes quien soy?-la chica asistió levemente con la cabeza-¿quieres que le avise a tu hermana?

-No me dejes sola por favor —los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lagrimas y por instinto Remus se acerco a abrasarla pero ella lo aparto bruscamente.

-No me toques-su vos era de paico pero el licántropo sabia que se debía a lo que recién había ocurrido y decidió no volver a intentarlo.-Lo siento Lupin es que no me encuentro bien ,solo debo calmarme un poco —estaba un poco despeinada ,con los ojos llorosos y muy pálida pero Remus no pudo evitar pensar que estaba hermosa ,con un poco de culpa se encontró mirando su cuerpo e imaginando mas de lo que debería y esto lo hizo sonrojarse-¿Te encuentros bien Lupin?-Kamille le miraba preocupada pues pensaba que lo había ofendido al apartarlo de ese modo.

-Si estoy bien ,solo que no fue un buen comienzo —Remus le dirigió una gran sonrisa y estuvo a punto de acariciar su mejilla pero se contuvo –

¿Qué hacia con Rockwood, Towler?,si no llego en ese momento quien sabe lo que te habría hecho-Lupin miraba preocupado a la chica que no aguanto mas y exploto en llanto abalanzándose a los brazos del chico que comenzó a acariciarle la rubia cabecita y la apretaba contra su pecho.-Tranquila pequeña ,el ya no esta aquí ,no te hará daño-Lupin sentía como se humedecía su camisa por el llanto de la chica y una ternura infinita se apodero de el pero a su mente volvió la imagen de Rockwood y deseo con todas sus fuerzas hacerle el mayor daño posible.

-No me deja en paz, desde el verano me persigue, no se que hacer, no quiero contarle a Katt porque se preocupara y además mi abuela lo alienta —Kamille dijo todo esto sin apartarse del chico que comenzaba a maquinar toda clase de venganzas contra el Slytherin.

-Tranquila Towler, el no te hará daño te lo prometo-el chico la aparto un poco y le levanto la barbilla para obligarla a mirarle y comenzó a secarle las lagrimas con su pañuelo-tus ojos se ven mucho mas hermosos así que con lagrimas-Kamille se sonrojo e inmediatamente aparto la vista de el.-Come esto te animara ,yo siempre lo hago cuando estoy triste y luego me siento mucho mejor-La chica cojio el chocolate que le tendía Lupin y lo partió en dos tendiéndoselo luego al chico.

-Gracias pero no me gusta comer sola,¿te molestaría quedarte un momento mas conmigo?-sus ojos le suplicaban y cuando vio que el muchacho tomo asiento frente a ella y mordió su chocolate sonriéndole sintió una alegría enorme.

-¿Por qué tu abuela quiere que te relaciones con ese idiota?-no pudo evitar la pregunta que le quemaba en la garganta pero debía saber la verdad.

-La familia de Rockwood y la mía son amigas desde siempre y a ellos les agradaría una unión de ambas, durante las vacaciones Rockwood le dijo a sus padres que yo le gustaba y estos le pidieron permiso a mis abuelos para visitarme ,claro que todos estaban encantados menos Katt y yo.

-¿y el sabe que no te agrada?-la chica afirmo sin despegar los labios-¿Por qué viniste hasta acá?¿acaso te obligo?

-Buscaba a Lily y cuando quise huir de el ya no pude y me acorralo, entonces llegaste tu y me ayudaste, gracias Lupin no se como agradecerte —

-Yo se como, en primer lugar llámame Remus ¿esta bien? Y en segundo si no te parece demasiado quisiera poder llamarte Kamille-ambos se miraban a los ojos y el chico sintió un vacío en el estomago, temía a la respuesta sabia que era el primer paso hacia la confianza de la muchacha.

-Jamás te he prohibido que me llames por mi nombre Remus, y de verdad que no me molesta, gracias nuevamente pero debo irme antes de que se preocupen —sonriéndole dulcemente salio por la puerta dejándolo solo con ese nuevo sentimiento.


	4. Chapter 4 Enemigos naturales, amistades

_Cuarto capitulo de la historia, a los interesados en mi fic les informo que cada viernes subiré un nuevo capitulo, y en un caso que ese día no pudiese lo haré el jueves, la historia la tengo en borrador hasta el capitulo 15 pero si quieren aportar ideas serán bien recibidas.  
_  
**Capitulo 4: Enemigos naturales, amistades que comienzan.**

-¿Qué te ocurre cornamenta?, pareces enfadado- Sirius acababa de entrar al compartimiento luego de su encuentro con Katt, James permanecía sentado contemplando el paisaje un poco taciturno.  
-No me ocurre nada canuto, solo es que Evans acaba de rechazarme nuevamente, creo que me daré por vencido, ella realmente me odia y le gusta Remus — una triste sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y se sujeto la cabeza con las manos como intentando apartar malos recuerdos.- ¿y a ti que te ocurrió? Te suponía ligando con alguna chica guapa y no aquí escuchando mi triste historia.  
-A que no adivinas con quien me encontré ase un momento — James negó y miro intrigado a su amigo — con Towler que se encontraba angustiadísima por que Evans no aparecía , así que pase un mal rato por tu culpa.  
-¿Discutiste con ella por mi culpa?, tu siempre discutes con ella, no tienes por que culparme de que no se lleven bien.  
-Veras, el punto es que pensé que Towler era la chica guapa ideal para ligar, pero en cuanto me acerque amenazo con lanzarme un maleficio y para peor esta de novia con el idiota de Stimpsom .  
-Pero tu odias a Towler canuto, recuerda que siempre te trata mal, además tu mismo has dicho que no es muy guapa- James observaba como Sirius se paseaba por el compartimiento al parecer sin intenciones de contestarle, la verdad es que parecía que ni siquiera lo había oído.  
-Cambio mucho, realmente esta guapa y ese imbecil se esta aprovechando de su inocencia- El chico estaba ensimismado en sus pensamiento e ignoraba a James que lo miraba como si estuviera demente.  
-Canuto, escúchame un minuto- El buscador estaba serio y Sirius dándose cuenta de su comportamiento se sentó frente a su amigo- Sabes, dudo que Stimpsom se este aprovechando de la inocencia de Katt, porque ella no es muy inocente que digamos quizás si se tratara de Kamille te entendería pero, vamos Sirius, ustedes se odian son enemigos naturales.  
-¿Qué les ocurre?- Remus abrió la puerta y se sentó junto a Sirius que parecía muy interesado en el paisaje- si no quieren contarme que les ocurre por ultimo finjan que están felices, porque por sus caras pareciera que se a muerto alguien ¿no será Peter verdad?  
-Claro que no lunático el problema es Towler- James desesperadamente trataba de buscar ayuda en Remus ya que este era mejor en estos temes que el.  
-Si fue por lo que ocurrió con Rockwood, no te preocupes ella estará bien solo quedo un poco nerviosa pero ya se le pasara.  
-¡¿Qué fue lo que le hizo ese mal nacido Slytherin?!- Sirius se paro de su asiento y afirmo su varita de forma amenazante dispuesto a salir.  
-Chicos creo que se equivocaren de gemela, Lunático, Sirius esta molesto con Katrine; Canuto, Remus estuvo con Kamille — ambos jóvenes miraron a James y asintieron sorprendidos para luego comenzar a reírse.  
-Vamos Sirius, cuéntame que paso con tu gemela-  
-Lo que paso fue que al verme abandonado por ustedes me vi en la obligación de ir a buscar diversión a otro sitio, por lo que decidí ligar con alguna chica hermosa, luego de mucho caminar encontré a la muchacha perfecta…  
-El problema es que "su chica perfecta" era Towler, que casi lo hechiza al intentar propasarse con ella- James miraba divertido como Sirius estaba comenzando a ponerse rojo de la rabia.  
-¡Yo no intente propasarme con ella!, solo fui cariñoso pero ella lo interpreto de otra manera, además después apareció Stimpsom para besarla y demostrarle a todo el mundo que ella es su novia — Sirius tenia tanta rabia contenida que le pego un puñetazo a la pared para desahogarse, Remus y James intercambiaron miradas pidiéndose ayuda mutua.  
-¿y cual es el problema? Towler siempre te humilla y creo que debió darse cuenta que la confundiste con otra chica o algo así, además ¿Por qué te preocupa que Stimpsom salga con ella?- Remus intentaba calmar al moreno que lo miraba molesto cuando una terrible idea se le vino a la cabeza- ¿tu realmente la confundiste canuto o ella te gusto?  
-No lo se, se veía linda, pero no alcancé a decirle absolutamente nada porque enseguida llego ese imbecil.  
-Yo no me haría ilusiones Canuto, Towler esta muy interesada en Stimpsom, por lo que se comenzaron a salir este verano pero a el le gustaba desde hace bastante tiempo, solo es que ella no se decidía, por otro lado ella te odia, cree que eres un maldito vanidoso engreído y un hijito malcriado que piensa que todos deben humillarse ante ti porque tienes dinero.  
-¿Por qué me dices eso si ustedes saben que no soy así?  
-Bueno Sirius, ella no lo sabe y realmente piensa que eres así.  
-¡Maldición!- Sirius pateo con fuerza su baúl lastimándose el pie y asiendo que aumentara su enojo- entonces deberé hacer que cambie la opinión que tiene de mi y ustedes me ayudaran.  
-¡Sirius entra en razón!, a mi me odia tanto como a ti ,¿Cómo se supone que te ayude?,acaso piensas que si le digo "por favor Katrine, cambia la mala opinión que tienes de Sirius porque el es un buen chico" ella se detendrá a escucharme, lo mas probable es que en cuanto halla oído tu nombre ya me hubiese convertido en polvo- James realmente se estaba preocupando ,si su amigo seguía tan obsesionado con la chica ,realmente habrían problemas porque Sirius y Stimpsom se llevaban pésimo, y si el moreno le intentaba robar a Katt todo seria aun peor.-¿Qué te ocurrió con la pequeña Towler Lunático?  
-Nada importante, solo que Rockwood intento propasarse un poco con ella y si no llego estoy casi seguro que lo hubiese logrado-  
-¿y solo eso?, ¿no planeas venganza para tu compañera de casa ni nada por el estilo?-James se mostraba sorprendido porque Lupin era el primero en incitarlos a vengarse de los Slytherin cundo estos dañaban a algún Gryffindor-  
-No, es mejor dejarlo así por el momento no creo que a ella le parezca bien que hagamos algo así.  
-y ¿desde cuando a los merodeadores les importa lo que piense el resto, o hay algún otro motivo Lunático?-Sirius lo miraba sonriendo de forma traviesa y el licántropo se giro par platicar con James.  
-Y tu James no creo que estés tan triste para solidarizar con Sirius, ¿con quien tuviste líos ahora.  
-Evans- James no pudo evitar lanzar a Remus una mirada de desafío aunque sabia que eso no estaba bien.  
-¿Estabas con Lily?, la buscamos por todo el expreso, ¿Por qué no fue a la reunión Cornamenta? ¿Esta bien?  
-Si, furiosa conmigo pero sana y salva, fui todo un caballero, pero realmente no se entretuvo mucho tiempo conmigo, me extraña que no halla ido a la reunión.  
-Quizás necesitaba pensar y estar sola Ali que estará escondida en algún lugar del tren y cuando se sienta mejor aparecerá.-Remus y James contemplaban a su amigo como si fuera la primera ves que lo vieran ,sentían que ese no era Sirius- por lo menos es lo que yo haría si fuera chica  
-Saben, creo que lo mejor será que vallamos a buscar algo de comer, tanta psicología femenina me abrió el apetito-James salio del compartimiento seguido por sus amigos pensando seriamente que ese año no seria tan fácil como creía.

-------------------------o--------------------------------

-¡Lily! ¿Dónde estabas? Te buscamos por todos lados- Kamille se acerco preocupada a su amiga que parecía un poco triste.  
-Kam, necesito que me respondas con la verdad, ¿a ti te gusta Remus?  
-¿Para que quieres saber eso? Remus esta enamorado de ti y yo estoy feliz por eso, es un excelente chico y estoy segura de que te haría muy feliz.  
-A veces no estoy tan segura pero no tiene importancia ¿y los chicos?- Mientras Kamille le contaba lo ocurrido Lily pensaba que su amiga no había sido completamente sincera con ella, pero era preferible no insistir en ese tema, era increíble imaginar que ella y Katt fuesen hermanas, físicamente eran idénticas peor su forma d ser era muy distinta.  
Katt era como una tormenta que arrasaba con todo lo que estuviera a su paso; alegre, extrovertida, inteligente y muy guapa. Muchos chicos de la escuela estaban interesados en ella pero solo Ben tuvo una verdadera oportunidad, todos decían que su aversión al género masculino se debía a sus constantes peleas con Sirius Back con quien se odiaban a muerte.  
Kamille en cambio era como un día apacible y soleado; era toda paz, pocas veces se enfadaba o discutía, se preocupaba con todo el mundo y a diferencia de su hermana parecía llevarse bien con Sirius, algunas veces los había visto platicando o ayudándose en los deberes, y a veces había llegado a pensar que a Sirius le gustase su amiga ya que en mas de una ocasión lo había sorprendido observándola cuando ella no se daba cuenta, como a una hermosa obra de arte que puedes contemplar pero no puedes poseer. El ruido de la puerta al abrirse la hizo despertar de sus ensoñaciones.  
-¡¿Dónde demonios estabas Lily Evans?!-Katt estaba doblemente furiosa, por un lado estaba la preocupación que les había hecho pasar Lily y por otra el mal rato con Sirius.-Te buscamos por todo el maldito tren y nadie sabia nada de ti, Lupin estaba como un loco y por TU culpa tuve una discusión con el entupido de Black-Katt se desplomo en el asiento mirando con rabia a Lily.  
-Lo siento mucho chicos, pero es que tenia que aclarar algunos puntos con Potter y por eso me demore, pero jamás me imagine que para ustedes seria tan preocupante, además era lógico que de igual forma hoy terminaras discutiendo con Black, es lo normal solo lo habrías retrasado.  
-Les juro que lo tirare de la torre de astronomía, o lo ahogare en el lago en el lago para que le sirva de alimento al calamar gigante pero dudo que al pobre animalito le permitan comer porquerías.  
-Deberías calmarte Katt, no conseguirás nada intentando matar a Black, además muchas veces la mala con el eres tu — Kamille intentaba serenar a su hermana pero no estaba dispuesta a decir que el chico era un moustro porque realmente no lo era.  
-No puedo creer que defiendas a se idiota, si Potter y el creen que todos deben besar por donde ellos pisan, son unos engreídos arrogantes y creen que todas las chicas están a su disposición o ¿es que también tu entraste a su club de fans?  
-Sabes perfectamente que no, pero jamás me han hecho nada incluso muchas veces han sido amables conmigo.  
-¡Por Dios Kamille!, acaso no te das cuenta como te mira ese imbecil cuando tu no lo ves, pareciera que lo único que quiere es desnudarte y tu lo defiendes.  
-Vamos cariño, no debes ponerte así por una tonta discusión con Black, no creo que sea correcto que le des tanta importancia.  
-Para ustedes no tiene importancia pero para mi si, ¿acaso me entrometo cuando Lily le grita a Potter cuanto lo odia delante de toda la escuela o cuando Kamille se esconde de todos los chicos que quieran hablarle? No, no lo hago así que déjenme odiar a Black de la forme que yo quiera.  
-Por mi esta bien Towler, pero ¿podrías gritar un poco mas fuerte?, creo que el conductor no te alcanzó a oír.-Sirius se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta y le sonreía en forma encantadora a Katt que parecía punto de desmayarse por la aparición del chico  
-Disculpa a mi novia Black, es que aun esa un poco nerviosa por que Lily no aparecía, déjala que se calme y volverá a la normalidad.  
-No te preocupes Stimpsom, por sus gritos y los insultos hacia mí persona ya se que esta mucho mejor- Sirius hizo un gesto de despedida y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta pero pareció cambiar de opinión y la volvió a abrir-pequeña Towler ¿podría hablar contigo un minuto?-Kamille se levanto y siguió a chico dejando atónitos a sus amigos.  
-Tu dirás Black- La chica lo miraba directo a los ojos como intentando descubrir en ellos cada palabra que Sirius quería decirle, Sirius la cogio de un brazo y la alejo un poco de la puerta del compartimiento justo en el momento que tres cabezas se asomaban por ella  
-No quiero ser grosero, pero mi conversación con Towler es privada, no te preocupes Katt, no pienso violar a tu hermanita —y cogiendola de la mano la arrastro con el hasta su compartimiento.  
-Bueno Kamille, ¿puedo llamarte Kamille?- la chica asintió —prefiero que platiquemos acá porque estaremos mas tranquilos ya que mis amigos no están y los tuyos no estarán espiándonos para saber cada cosa que yo te diga. El punto es que creo que ya te habrás dado cuenta que tu hermana me odia y no voy a ser tan mentiroso como para decirte que no me lo merezco porque me lo he ganado a pulso, pero supongo que tu no me odias tanto como ella ¿o si?  
-¿Por qué debería odiarte?,jamás me has hecho daño, además cuando quieres eres muy agradable-Sirius sonrió aliviado y esto también relajo a la muchacha-Es cierto que a veces las bromas de los merodeadores no son tan inofensivas y que en algunas ocasiones puedes llegar a ser bastante petulante y un poco engreído pero creo que en esencia eres bueno-Kamille le sonreía abiertamente y el chico noto una sacudida en el estomago, era muy linda, tenia unos ojos preciosos, pero el sabia que esa chica no era para el, estaba seguro de que no seria capas de seducirla para después dejarla porque con ella eso seria inhumano.  
-Me alegro porque necesito hablarte de dos cosas muy importantes, la primera es que por algo que se le escapo a Remus supe que el idiota de Rockwood te anda molestando, tranquila, no se nada mas-Kamille parecía nerviosa al imaginarse que e chico supiera toda la historia-pero si ese mal nacido Slytherin te vuelve a molestar quiero que me lo digas para darle su merecido. En segundo lugar lo que te quiero pedir es un poco mas delicado por lo cual te ruego discreción, lo que ocurre es que me gustaría llevarme un poco mejor con tu hermana y como tu la conoces mejor que nadie pensé que quizás me podrías guiar para no equivocarme en el intento ¿estás deacuerdo?-Sirius espero un minuto en silencio hasta que Kamille estiro su delicada mano hacia el.  
-Esta bien Sirius Black, desde hoy seré tu amiga con todos los beneficios y deberes que eso conlleva  
-Eres un ángel Kamille, muchas gracias —Sirius se sentía tan feliz que apretó la pequeña mano que le tendía la chica depositando en ella todas sus esperanzas, con Kamille de su lado la primera parte de su plan marchaba bien.  
-Debo irme Sirius o mi hermana realmente pensara que me secuestraste, nos vemos en el banquete-la chica se dirigió a la puerta pero al intentar salir choco con alguien que la sujeto antes de que cayera.  
-Lo siento mucho ¿estas bien?-ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos y al darse cuenta de quien era la chica el licántropo palideció-¿Kamille, que haces aquí?- inmediatamente dirigió una mirada a su amigo que parecía muy satisfecho consigo mismo y un mal presentimiento se cruzo en su cabeza, Sirius solo estaba con chicas a solas para seducirlas ,seria acaso Kamille otra de sus victimas.  
-Solo platicaba con Sirius y ahora volvía con mis amigos, nos vemos luego Remus-y sin mirarlos nuevamente salio corriendo por el pasillo  
-¿Qué le ocurrió a Towler? ¿Sirius acaso le hiciste algo?-James que acababa de entra se sentó junto al merino sonriéndole de forma traviesa.  
-Claro que no, ¿trajeron algo de comer?, muero de hambre. 

----------------------------------------------------  
Fin del cuarto capitulo espero que les halla gustado y dejen reviews.  
En el próximo capitulo Lily no estará tan segura de que odie a James, la nueva amistad de Sirius y Kamille traerá mas de algún problema. Ciao


	5. Chapter 5 cavilaciones nocturnas

quinto capitulo de la historia espero que les guste dejen reviws.

**Capitulo 5: Cavilaciones nocturnas.**

-Estoy muerta, solo quiero dormir- Lily bostezó y se sentó sobre una de las butacas cerca del fuego junto a las gemelas. A esa hora de la noche ya eran pocas las personas que permanecían en la sala común, aparte de ellas solo unos alumnos de quinto que en ese momento subían a su cuarto.  
-¿Cuánto mas los tendrá Potter en esa maldita reunión, si no salen en 5 minutos mas me iré a dormir aunque Ben se enojo conmigo.  
-No tendrás que esperar mucho hermanita porque ahí vienen- del cuarto de los merodeadores bajo un grupo de 5 chicos, de los cuales 4 eran miembros del equipo de Quidditch; James Potter que era el buscador, Sirius Black y Benjamín Stimpsom los golpeadores y Vincent Grimm era el guardián, además Remus estaba con ellos pero al ver a las chicas se dirigió donde ellas.  
-¿Por qué no se han ido aun a dormir, ya son cerca de las 11 y recuerden que mañana tenemos clases.  
-Todo esto es por culpa de Potter y sus malditas reuniones y además de Ben que le suplico a Katt que lo esperara y ella nos obligo a hacerle compañía- Lily puso gesto de molestia y Remus le acaricio levemente la mejilla logrando que sonriera, James que se percato de esto se sentó solo en un rincón de la sala común.  
-Cariño perdóname, jamás pensé que demoraría tanto- Ben se inclino a besar a su novia cuando una vos a sus espaldas lo hizo sobresaltarse.  
-Stimpsom, recuerda que debes ayudar a James para la selección de los chicos que se presentaran a las pruebas, de las chicas me encargare yo. Pequeña Kamille, ¿Qué haces levantada tan tarde?, las niñas buenas ya deben estar durmiendo a estas horas- Sirius le guiño un ojo y se sentó a su lado.  
- Acompañábamos a mi hermana que esperaba a Ben pero ahora subiremos a dormir, por lo menos Lily y yo .  
-¿Qué se traen entre manos ustedes? ¿Desde cuando es Kamille y no Towler? Y tu Kamille ¿Desde cuando eres tan amigable con el?- Lily estaba realmente muy sorprendida ya que su amiga era extremadamente tímida, sobre todo con los chicos, pero parecía estar muy cómoda con Sirius ¿seria que acaso le gustaba?  
-Tranquila Evans, desde hoy con Kamille hemos decidido comenzar una linda amistad — el moreno paso su brazo por los hombros de Kamille para atraerla hacia el y de forma cariñosa deposito un beso en la rubia cabecita sin que la chica pusiera reparos.  
-Vamos Sirius, es hora de dormir — Remus no podía explicarlo muy bien pero luego de lo que vio durante el viaje, no se sentía cómodo con el hecho de que su amigo fuera tan cariñoso con la muchacha.  
-¿Ya tienen decidida la fecha para las pruebas de Quidditch? —Lily se aparto para que el chico se sentara a su lado pero no acepto porque la presencia de Kamille con Sirius lo ponían nervioso.  
-Si, serán la próxima semana como se necesitan 3 cazadores James prefiere comenzar rápido la búsqueda, esta escribiendo en este momento el anuncio para colocarlo en el tablero- todos miraron hacia la mesa del rincón donde el chico parecía estar muy concentrado escribiendo.  
-¿Tu no juegas Remus?, pensaba que los merodeadores hacían siempre lo mismo- Kamille le sonrió y el chico sintió una sacudida en el estomago.  
-No, a veces debo viajar a casa por mi madre y eso no seria bueno para el equipo, se necesitan jugadores que puedan cumplir con el entrenamiento.  
-Es un tonto, James le ha insistido miles de veces para que haga las pruebas ,es un golpeador increíble- Sirius bostezó y miro hacia donde estaba James- Vamos Cornamenta, apresúrate- el aludido pego el aviso y se acerco al grupo.  
-¿Lo único que logra mantenerte alejado de los problemas es el Quidditch?, parecías muy concentrado trabajando- Lily lo miraba directo a los ojos, James se sentía débil al recordar lo cerca que había estado de besarla y noto como se le aceleraba el pulso ; era tan hermosa pero se notaba claramente que aun estaba furiosa con el, no lo perdonaría tan fácil.  
-Hola Evans, no sabia que te gustaba observarme pero si, el Quidditch me mantiene alejado de los problemas- Lily se puso roja, en toda la tarde no pudo dejar de pensar en el ,quería herirle, hacerle pagar por haber tenido deseos de besarlo pero se sentía una tonta , desnuda ante el que la miraba con sus dulces ojos, no estaba molesto con ella solo se notaba un poco cansado, supuso que para el también había sido un comienzo difícil.  
-Deberíamos ir a dormir, ya se hizo tarde. Buenas noches pequeña — Sirius beso a Kamille en la frente y Remus no pudo evitar sentirse molesto- que duermas bien Evans; Stimpsom, Towler que descansen- el chico se dirigió hacia la pareja que estaba sola en un rincón y les sonrió, pudo percibir que a pesar de todo Katt se sonrojo.  
-Black tiene razón, yo no espero mas a esta parejita — Lily se puso de pie y tomo del brazo a Kamille para que la acompañara- Buenas noches Remus, que duermas bien James- y subió por las escaleras seguida por su amiga que se devolvió para hablar con su hermana, cuando ya se disponía a subir Remus la sujeto suavemente por un brazo  
-Kamille, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? ¿Tú y Sirius son algo más que amigos? — la muchacha se puso a reír y el licántropo se sintió como un tonto.  
-No, solo somos buenos amigos, que duermas bien — y subió corriendo hacia su cuarto siendo imitado por el chico...  
Cuando James entro en el cuarto solo Sirius estaba despierto por lo que el chico supuso que lo esperaba.  
-¿Por qué tardaste tanto cornamenta? Lunático subió hace siglos.-el buscador pareció nisiquiera haberlo escuchado y comenzó a desvestirse para acostarse-James ¿estas bien?  
-Me llamo James, Lily Evans me llamo James- quizás era una estupidez pero po primera ves en mucho tiempo en el corazón del chico se encendía una luz de esperanza, una luz que le indicaba que a lo mejor aun tuviera posibilidades de que su amada Lily le quisiera, una posibilidad de que aceptara salir con el y quizás comenzar algo mas.

-------------------------------------------------O-----------------------------------------------------

-Kamille, ¿realmente tu y Black son amigos?- Lily aun no podía creerlo, se imaginaba que el chico la había obligado o aun peor hechizado ,pero al ver tan feliz a su amigo comenzó a pensar que sus sospechas eran infundadas  
-Claro que si Lily, Sirius es muy buen chico, además es guapo y siempre se a mostrado amable conmigo, no soy tan idiota como para ser amiga de alguien que desea hacerme daño.  
-Me alegra de que aun estén despiertas, odio ser la ultima en dormirme- Katt acababa de entrar en la habitación y buscaba su pijama- hermanita ¿Cómo es eso de que tu y el idiota de Black son amigos?  
-El no es un idita Katt, además decidimos hacer las paces hoy en el tren y me pareció una buena idea  
-Pero Kamille, el es un merodeador, no tiene buenas intenciones solo quiere que seas una mas de esas tontitas que andan detrás de el y tu caes — Katt estaba tan furiosa que parecía a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso.  
-Tranquila hermanita, se que es un merodeador pero eso no es un sinónimo de que sea malo, mira a Lupin, además tengo derecho para escoger a mis amigos- e cerrando las cortinas se dispuso a dormir.

------------------------------o--------------------------------

En otra habitación un chico de cabello negro e intensos ojos azules tampoco podía conciliar el sueño- ese idiota no se la merece-murmuro mas par si mismo, el sabia que Ben había salido con muchas chicas y que además no era un santo, bueno el tampoco lo era, pero estaba seguro de que Katt no estaba enamorada, lo notaba es sus ojos, inclusive notaba mas pasión en ellos cuando discutía con el. Nunca pudo explicarlo muy bien pero se llevaban mal desde niños, el siempre se burlaba de Katt y ella en innumerables veces lo humillo, además hasta hacia solo un par de horas ellos seguían siendo "enemigos naturales" como solía recordarle James ,pero ahora era como una obsesión , deseaba estar con ella y poder hablar sin discutir, poder comportarse con ella como lo hacia con Kamille, poder ser amigos…pero debía lograr que Stimpsom se alejara de ella porque con el en medio todo era aun mas difícil, pero tenia a Kamille de su lado, su mejor aliada, ella le ayudaría para acercarse a Katt.

------------------------------------------------------O-------------------------------------------------

-¡Black es un idiota engreído y vanidoso!- se repetía mentalmente una y otra ves Katt, pero cada ves que recordaba lo cerca que estuvieron sentía como se le erizaba la piel .Desde quinto año estaba loca por el, jamás se delato como otras chicas que lo idolatraban pero albergaba en su corazón la pequeña esperanza de que en algún momento el la notara para otra cosa que no fuera discutir. Era tan difícil no enamorarse e Sirius, era uno de los chicos mas guapos de la escuela; alto ,con el cabello oscuro, esos increíbles ojos azules, poseía una elegancia natural y la sonrisa mas encantadora que era capas de derretir hasta el corazón mas duro, además era extremada mente inteligente; el y James eran de los alumnos mas aventajados en la escuela y sin la necesidad de tomar un libro, pero durante todos esos años Sirius había pasado de ella, había salido con mas de la mitad de las alumnas de la escuela pero en ella no se fijaba, ¿realmente la había parecido guapa o era otra de sus bromas?, no podía negar que la había observado durante toda la cena y no la importunó con ninguno de sus comentarios hirientes pero Sirius no era fiable, además a su hermana se le había ocurrido comenzar una amistad con el, por lo cual era lógico que pasaría mas tiempo con ellas, pero en que demonios estaba pensando, ella estaba con Ben y le debía respeto a pesar de que había aceptado salir con el por el propósito de sacar a Sirius de su cabeza, por esa noche solo sentía que todo se complicaba.

-------------------------------------------------O----------------------------------------------------

¿Por qué lo había hecho?, quedo como un entupido entrometido frente a ella pero no pudo evitarlo, quizás a la mañana siguiente nisiquiera le hablaría pero por lo menos no se quedo con la duda. Remus estaba tan confundido que era incapaz de conciliar el sueño, por un lado una parte de el le decía que aun estaba muy interesado en Lily y que si persistía tal ves este año le aceptaría, pero el otro lado le mostraba Kamille, no creía que ella le gustara aun, quizás solo se debía a lo ocurrido con Rockwood y el sentía el deber de protegerla, si, debía ser eso por lo que además se molestaba con Sirius ya que su amigo no tenia piedad con las chicas y temía que quisiera agregarla a su larga lista de conquistas con el corazón roto, si, el solo quería protegerla y evitarle un sufrimiento, era un tonto por pensar que en el existieran otras intenciones, ya mas tranquilo se dispuso a dormir.

---------------------------------------------------O--------------------------------------------------- 

Kamille intentaba recordar todo lo que había ocurrido en el tren, se sentía tan feliz porque Remus se había preocupado por ella, era una tontería, a el le gustaba Lily y eso lo sabia todo el mundo pero el soñar no costaba nada además ahora estarían mas cerca porque era amiga de Sirius y el también le había ofrecido su amistad a pesar de que no parecía estar muy deacuerdo con su la cercanía que tenia con el moreno, pero Sirius era encantador y estaba casi segura de que le agradaba aunque sea un poco su hermana, en el banquete no le quitaba los ojos de encima y cada ves que Ben se le acercaba parecía estar dispuesto a golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Aunque Katt nunca se lo dijo ella sabia que Sirius le gustaba y aunque ahora estuviera con Ben eso no significaba que quizás mas adelante Sirius tuviera una oportunidad. Sobre Remus lo dejaría fluir, si el i Lily llegaban a estar juntos ella no se entrometería pero quizás existiera una pequeña posibilidad de gustarle.

-----------------------------------------------O--------------------------------------------------

-James, ella me llamo James- aun el chico no podía asimilar que Lily lo hubiera llamado por su nombre, la primera ves pensó que era para ilusionarle y luego hacerlo caer en la realidad de forma brusca pero al despedirse en la noche no tenia motivos, solo era una forma de despedirse, sin una mayor intención que esa pero escuchar su nombre pronunciado por los labios de ella era como un bálsamo que curaba el dolor que había sentido, que le devolvía las ganas de seguir luchando por Lily, ¿quizás ella también consideraba que el podía cambiar y que no era un mounstro, estaba seguro de que ella debía sentir algo mas que odio por el.

----------------------------------------------------O-----------------------------------------------

-¿Por qué le dijo James?, sus ansias la traicionaron, no se controlo y como una loca decidió llegar y actuar. No entendía lo que le pasaba a su corazón, sabia que Remus le gustaba pero al ver a James todo en su interior se alborotaba .-¿no sabia que te gustaba mirarme?-,maldito vanidoso, pero era verdad le gustaba mirarlo cuando trabajaba concentrado; fruncía un poco el ceño e incluso parecía un poco enfadado, pero luego cuando todo quedaba en orden a sus labios volvía la eterna sonrisa que a ella le encantaba —no puedes enamorarte de el Lily, no puedes- y con este firme propósito se durmio.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Celos.**

Cuando los merodeadores bajaron a desayunar buscaron a Lily y a las gemelas pero estas ya había ido a clases, Mc Gonagall les entrego sus horarios por lo cual James, Sirius y Remus se dirigieron al aula de encantamientos y Peter no los acompaño porque el no tomaba esa clase.

Lily se sentó junto a Kamille y Katt con Ben que ocupaban los sitios detrás de ellas vivían su mundo aparte, ambas chicas estaban muy entretenidas platicando sobre los defectos de James cuando alguien que se sentó frente a ellas las distrajo.

-Hola chicas, ¿Cómo durmieron?- Sirius acababa de ocupar el asiento frente a Kamille y les sonreía de forma encantadora ignorando las miradas de odio que le lanzaba Katt.

-Bien hasta ahora Black, creo que deberías buscar otra ubicación donde pudieras estar mas cerca de tu club de fans- la pelirroja estaba furiosa porque suponía que el otro puesto vació seria ocupado por James y no creía poder soportar tenerlo tan cerca.

-Vamos Evans, déjalo que este cerca de la pequeña Towler, si gustas puedes sentarte conmigo- Lily le lanzó una mirada asesina y se volteo hacia la puerta.

-¿y Remus, aun no entra a clases?, el también tiene encantamientos a esta hora.

-No te inquietes Evans, se encuentra platicando con su querida Lisa Svensson, así que puedes imaginarte que no esta en malas manos- la vos de Sirius mostraba su molestia y James al oír el nombre de la chica puso cara de asco la cual se acentuó al verlo entrar platicando con una chica de Slytherin que se colgaba de su brazo, el licántropo miro a sus amigos pidiéndoles ayuda, pero debió resignarse y ocupar un asiento del fundo de la sala con Lisa sentada a su lado que no paraba de intentar llamar su atención.

-No se como pudo andar con esa asquerosa Slytherin- Kamille estaba bastante molesta pero al ver la cara de incredulidad de James y Sirius se puso roja.

-Valla, valla, veo que la pequeña Towler esta sacando las garritas y yo que pensaba que jamás se enfadaba- James comenzó a reírse de lo turbada que parecía la chica pero es que de verdad los había sorprendido.

-Ella me odia y siempre esta tratando de herirme o humillarme, es lógico que no me agrade.

-Silencio chicos, comenzó la clase- el pequeño profesor Flitwick acababa de subirse a su pila de libros para que la clase los alumnos lo vieran- como ya sabrán este es el año de los EXTASIS por la cual para facilitarles el estudio e decidido que trabajaran en parejas la cual será la misma durante todo el año escolar por lo que les sugiero que intenten llevar una excelente relación — el profesor miro como Lisa no dejaba en paz a Remus y a Ben que le susurraba cosas al oído a Katt que no paraba de reír.- por su beneficio educacional yo decidiré las parejas — todos los alumnos comenzaron a protestar ya que no confiaban en el buen criterio del profesor- ¡SILENCIO!, chicos por favor compórtense deacuerdo a su edad, comencemos: Sr. Lupin usted trabajara con la Srta. Kamille Towler- Remus recogió sus cosas y se dirigió al puesto que hace un minuto era de Lily la cual lo miro bastante molesta- Srta. Evans usted trabajara con el Sr. Potter-

-¡Pero profesor yo no puedo trabajar con el!  
-claro que puede Evans así que por favor siéntese, es una orden- Lily cojió sus cosas furiosa y se dirigió donde los chicos mientras esperaba que Sirius se levantara y terminara de guardar sus libros sonriéndole de forma traviesa.

-Black, usted con la otra Srta. Towler; Svensson con Stimpsom…

Sirius acomodo sus casas junto a Katt y se sentó a su lado mientras le sonreía burlón , a la chica parecía que le saldrían chispas de los ojos de lo molesta que estaba .

-Hola Towler, que gusto tenerte de compañera-

-Lamento no decir lo mismo Black, no es un gusto soportarte-

-Deberías cambiar ese tono guapa, si tenemos que trabajar todo un año juntos no me quiero ver en la obligación de tener que hechizarte.

-Inténtalo Black y te juro que nunca mas te quedaran deseos de amenazarme — la chica estaba furiosa no podía creer como podía tener tan mala suerte, tenia 16 compañeros mas en esa clase pero justo su compañero debía ser Sirius, estaba segura de que ese era un castigo.

Por su lado Lily también maldecía su suerte, entre todos le toco con Potter y justo ahora que estaba confundida porque no sabia lo que sentía realmente hacia el.

-Potter ¿podrías dejar de mirarme como un idiota y ponerle atención al profesor?-James estaba tan feliz que no era capas de articular palabras, solo se contentaba con mirar a Lily y repetirse una y otra ves la suerte que tenia ya que seria su compañera durante todo el año.

-Tranquila Evans, no pretendía molestarte pero te demostrare que no podrías haber deseado un mejor compañero que yo.

Kamille parecía bastante nerviosa al lado de Remus y nisiquiera se atrevía a levantar la vista de sus libros.

-¿Te encuentras bien Kamille?- el chico le sonrió para intentar romper el hielo que se había generado entre ambos.

-Si, solo es que no esperaba que tu fueras mi compañero, me tomo por sorpresa.

-¿Esperabas que fuera Lily o tu hermana?

-Quizás, pero no te preocupes me alegra mucho de que hallas sido tu.- la joven le sonrió y Remus noto como sentía algo vivo dentro del estomago, giro para ver a Lily que discutía con James y se dijo mentalmente que sus sentimientos hacia ella seguían intactos.

--------------------------------------------------o----------------------------------------------  
-Tenemos libre hasta la tarde, tenemos pociones con Slugol- Katt guardo su horario en la bolsa y Ben la tomo de la mano.

-Yo tengo ahora historia de la magia, así que los alcanzo en el almuerzo- Kamille cojió su bolsa para salir corriendo rumbo a su siguiente clase.

-¿Pero a quien le puede gustar esa clase? Si un soporífero- la chica miro indignada a sus amigos pero una mano en su hombro la hizo sobresaltarse.

-A mi me interesa, por eso la tomo; adiós Lily nos vemos mas tarde- Lupin apuro el paso para poder alcanzar a Kamille antes de que escogiera un compañero de asiento ,necesitaba hablar con ella.

-Veo que tienes libre esta hora Evans, si quieres podríamos avanzar los deberes de encantamientos, no me interesa acumularlos ya que tengo que dedicarle tiempo el fin de semana a los entrenamientos de Quidditch- James sonreía de forma encantadora a Lily , pero ella intento restarle importancia al hecho de que sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho y recobro su aplomo habitual.

-Esta bien Potter, pero solo lo hago porque no me gusta acumular los deberes, no porque TU me lo pidas. Adiós chicos nos vemos luego- y la pelirroja partió rumbo a la biblioteca seguida por un sonriente James.

-Black,¿acaso no piensas hacer los deberes de encantamientos?- Katt parecía furiosa al ver que Sirius se marchaba sin dar muestras de interés en ella.

-Hoy no Towler, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer- y sin siquiera voltearse a verla salio rumbo a la sala común dejando a la chica maldiciéndolo por lo bajo.

------------------------------------------------------o-----------------------------------------------------

Al llegar al aula de historia de la magia Remus vio a Kamille platicando con dos chicas de Ravenclaw, sin detenerse a pensarlo demasiado se acerco y le tomo el hombro para llamar su atención.

-Hola Remus ¿ocurre algo?- Kamille le sonreía y el chico pudo a preciar lo distinta que era de Lily; la pelirroja tenia una fuerza interna extraordinaria, irradiaba energía y llenaba los espacios con su presencia, Kamille en cambio era paz, lo hacia sentir tranquilo, olvidar por un momento sus problemas.

-¿Nos sentamos juntos?-el chico apenas era capas de sostenerle la mirada y sintió como enrojecía al oír la risita tonta de las amigas de la muchacha, mentalmente pensaba que odiaba ese comportamiento en las chicas , lo único que conseguían era avergonzarlo.

-Esta bien, adiós chicas- Kamille miro reprobatoriamente a sus amigas mientras se dirigía al otro extremo del aula con Remus para ocupar un sitio.- discúlpalas Remus, ya se les pasara, pero sabes una cosa, jamás imagine que vería a un merodeador tan avergonzado- Kamille no pudo evitar reír y el chico la imito

-Y yo jamás me imagine que me costaría tanto pedirle a una chica que se sentara conmigo —

-Te entiendo, esta clase no es muy popular por lo que no hay mucho donde elegir, generalmente me siento con Susan y Alice pero creo que también eres una buena opción-

-Gracias, nunca me avisan evaluado de esa manera, pero no me ofende- acoto rápidamente el chico al ver la preocupación de Kamille- supongo que esto me ocurre porque en la mayoría de las clases las tomo con los chicos, a veces también me siento con Lily.

-O con Lisa- algo en la vos de Kamille le indico que la Slytherin no le agradaba

-¿Te desagrada Lisa?

-Ella no es muy buena conmigo, generalmente me trata muy mal, también lo hace con Lily y con Katt pero a mi me tiene especial rencor.

-Supongo que puede ser por un poco de envidia, eres una chica muy lista y además guapa- el chico se arrepintió inmediatamente de su comentario al ver sonrojarse a la muchacha y solo la afortunada aparición del profesor Binns pudo poner fin a la embarazosa situación entre los dos jóvenes

---------------------------------------------------------o-------------------------------------------------

-Flitwick perdió el juicio, no terminaremos jamás- James estaba furioso y con una enorme pila de libros en frente.

-Claro que no terminaremos jamás si no dejas de protestar Potter, así que sigue buscando quieres-

-Evans,¡ son 100 hechizos, 100!; ¿para que quiere que los busquemos y se los describamos?, el ya debe saberlos por algo es el maestro- Lily lo miro con odio y James prefirió guardar silencio, luego de una hora de arduo trabajo decidieron descansar un momento.

-Estoy agotada, además muero de hambre-

-Yo también, pero solo faltan 15 hechizos y seremos libres- James se estiro se quito las gafas para frotarse los ojos, Lily no pudo evitar notar con un poco de culpa que el chico era muy guapo, pero al ver que el también la miraba desvió la mirada.-¿Por qué no quieres salir conmigo Evans?- James suavizó el tono de vos y sus ojos siempre alegres parecían suplicarle, Lily sentía como sus fuerzas estaban dispuestas a abandonarle pero se exigió no ceder ante el.

-Por que no me gustas Potter, no eres mi tipo-

-Claro, no soy como Remus-la mirada del chico se ensombreció y apretó los puños.

-Exacto Potter, no eres como Remus así que ya sabes el motivo por el que no saldría contigo, mejor sigamos trabajando no quiero perder mas el tiempo.

---------------------------------------------o---------------------------------

-Katt ¿podrías por un minuto dejar de hablar de lo idiota que es Black?- Ben realmente estaba molesto con su novia, desde que avisan salido de clases la chica no había hecho mas que criticar al moreno poniéndola de un humor insoportable.

-Como quieras- Katt se paro en seco al ver como un chico besaba a una chica contra la pared, un odio desconocido comenzó a correr por sus venas y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia la pareja- valla Black, si que tenias mejores cosas que hacer- Sirius percibió la envenenada mirada de Katt y ante sus evidentes celos sonrió.

-Por supuesto Towler, esto es mejor que soportarte- y sin mas cojió a la chica de la mano y se alejo dejando a Katt furiosa.

--------------------------------------------------o------------------------------------------

-Me muero de hambre, ¿Qué te pasa Cornamenta?- Remus se sentó frente a su amigo mientras llenaba su plato de comida, Sirius que acababa de llegar se sentó junto James

-Supongo que por lo fatal que estas Evans te rechazó nuevamente- Sirius miro con lastima a su amigo y luego busco con la mirada a Lily que se encontraba sentado junto a las gemelas Towler y para su alegría Ben comía con unos chicos de Hufflepuff por lo que supuso que no estaría muy bien con Katt.

-Me rindo, ganaste Lunático, ella me dijo claramente que eres tu el que le gusta y que yo no soy su tipo; no puedo seguir así o me volveré loco- sin probar un bocado de su comida el chico recogió sus cosas y salio fuera del comedor.

-Parece que estas de suerte Remus, deberías aprovechar ahora, Evans no te esperara toda la vida-

-Pero James…

-Ya se le pasara, si ella no le quiere ni modo, por lo menos que uno de los dos sea feliz- nuevamente volvió a desviar su mirada así las chicas, Kamille al verlo se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia ellos para sentarse en el puesto vació de James.

-Hola mi pequeña,¿Qué tal la clase con Binns?- Sirius la tomo de la mano por lo que Remus prefirió concentrarse en su plato pero ya no tenia hambre.

-Genial, Remus se sentó conmigo y me ayudo con los apuntes, pero vengo por otra cosa Sirius ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana?, esta furiosa contigo y no para de maldecirte, además por eso Ben Se molesto con ella.

-No ocurre nada, solo que no quise hacer hoy los deberes por que tenia que ver a una amiga- una picara sonrisa asomo a los labios del chico y Kamille tardo un poco incomprender que se trataba de una cita y esa ingenuidad fascinó a Sirius.- No quiero que te preocupes, ¿sabes una cosa?, eres un ángel- el moreno la beso en la mejilla y Remus no pudo soportar mas así que se dispuso a retirarse.

-Remus ¿te encuentras bien?, estas un poco pálido y no probaste casi nada- Kamille parecía preocupada y Sirius temió que pudiesen estársele adelantando los síntomas que le provocaba la cercanía de la luna llena.

-Tranquila Kamille, solo estoy un poco cansado, mejor subo a recoger mis libros para ir a clases- sonrió a sus amigos y salio del comedor.

-¿Crees que realmente este bien?-Sirius acaricio el rostro de la chica y le sonrió

-Claro que si, Remus es muy fuerte solo que a veces enferma un poco, pero nada de que preocuparse; vamos es mejor que vallamos a clases- se pusieron de pie y caminaron en silencio hacia el aula de pociones

-Sirius,¿Por qué te llevas tan mal con Katt?,ella es muy buena cuando quiere pero a veces tu la provocas y ella es un poco explosiva.

-¡¿un poco explosiva?!, por dios Kamille tu hermana seria capas de lanzarme de la torre de astronomía sin el mas mínimo arrepentimiento y solo por que soy Sirius Black- el chico parecía dolido y se apoyo un la pared de la sala.

-¿Te gusta mi hermana?-Sirius la estaba observando como si apenas fuese capas de comprender lo que le estaba preguntando, pero para la sorpresa de la joven en ves de una reacción violenta por parte del moreno este se levanto para sentarse sobre uno de los pupitres y asintió.- Entonces yo te ayudare para que por lo menos te de la posibilidad de hablarle- Kamille se acerco al chico y esta la tomo de la mano atrayéndola a el par abrasarla

-Gracias Kamille, realmente eres un ángel- los chicos que separaron al oír el ruido de la puerta que se serraba.

-------------------------------------------------o--------------------------------------------------

-Creo que ya deberíamos ir a clases, no puedo comer nada, Black acaba de arruinar mi almuerzo- Katt se levanto mirando con furia a Ben que estaba sentado en la otra mesa.

-Acaba de arruinarnos el almuerzo, te juro que nisiquiera se que comí- Lily parecía molesta, su día había sido difícil y el haber estado todo el almuerzo escuchando lo asqueroso e idiota que era Black no mejoro su humor.

-Solo el puede ir a revolcarse con esa asquerosa Slytherin Stella Clark, por Merlín si ella tiene menos cerebro que una cucharilla de te-Katt estaba tan molesta que sentía unos deseos locos de matar a Sirius cada ves que recordaba su sonrisa arrogante ; "tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer", era un cerdo.

-Katt, si tanto te molesta que Black se ande revolcando con otras chicas , ve y díselo a el porque si no dejas de hablar de el imitare a Ben y te dejare sola- Al doblar hacia la mazmorra de pociones un chico paso corriendo sin apenas mirarlas.

-¿Ese no era Lupin?- Lily se encogió de hombros y Katt se puso de puntillas para intentar ver al chico pero esta ya iba muy lejos.

----------------------------------0---------------------------------------

Mil perdones a todas las personas que hay dejado colgada con este fic, no merezco perdón pero igual se los pido, prometo ponerme al día lo mas pronto posible, espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos luego, ciao


	7. Chapter 7sentimeintos confundidos

Capitulo 7: Sentimientos confundidos.

Flash back:

-Debemos vengarnos de ellas, por su culpa pasamos una semana castigados- Sirius estaba muy serio junto a James, Remus simulaba no oírlos y ni siquiera levantaba la vista de su libro.

-Jamás debieron agredir a esos alumnos de cuarto, son mas pequeños que ustedes y además no encontraron mejor momento que esperar que Lily estuviera viéndolos-el licántropo miro algo molesto a sus amigos que parecían algo enfadados.

-Podríamos dejarlas en ridículo durante el desayuno, no se quizás darle algo en su comida- Peter miro a James feliz de aportar ideas para ayudar a sus amigos.

-No Pet, debe ser algo que les duela, ambas lo pagaran y tu Remus no nos puedes dejar solos aunque te hayan nombrado "Prefecto"- Sirius miro decidido a su amigo que solo se limito a volver a leer su libro.

-Sirius tiene razón Rem, debes ayudarnos pero yo opino que deberían pagar las tres así aprenden a no meterse con los merodeadores- James a pesar de estar interesado secretamente en Lily no iba a soportar una humillación por parte de la pelirroja.

-No , la pequeña Towler no hizo nada, por lo tanto a ella no hay que tocarla, ¿entendido?- El moreno dirigió una mirada amenazante a Peter que iba a protestar pero al ver que su amigo no bromeaba prefirió guardar silencio.

-Cielos Canuto ¿acoso te gusta también a ti la pequeña Kamille?,yo pensaba que solo Remus tenia esa debilidad por las niñitas impúber- James rió burlón y Sirius le lanzo una mirada de molestia- si te pones en ese plan de defensor significa que estas peor que Remus el curso pasado- el buscador realmente reaccionaba así porque no se podía imaginar a su amigo ligando con esa niña de 14 años.

-No te mentiré, si la encuentro guapa, además jamás nos a tratado mal o se a burlado de nosotros, por el contrario, siempre es gentil y me sonríe cuando la saludo

-Ella es una "niña" Canuto, no es tu tipo de chica, solo tiene lindos ojos y si es porque te sonríe te recuerdo que la mayoría de las chicas de la escuela lo hacen.

-Se que aun es una niña y no pienso ligármela hasta dentro de unos años mas, ya verán, cuando sea toda una mujer se arrepentirán- Sirius miro a Remus y le guiño un ojo para tranquilizarlo, pero no se podía saber si realmente hablaba medio enserio o medio en broma- así que ya esta decidido que no la involucraremos, OK.

Fin del flash back.

Remus volvía a la realidad , estaba escondido en la torre de astronomía removiendo recuerdos que parecían olvidados, ¿acaso Sirius estaba cumpliendo lo que les había dicho hacia dos años atrás?,"ya verán, cuando sea toda una mujer se

arrepentirán",Remus sonrió con amargura, no entendía lo que le ocurría , hasta ase unos días atrás estaba seguro de lo que sentía por Lily, pero al ver la relación entre Kamille y Sirius lo ponía mal; quizás era porque su amigo salía con una chica distinta cada semana sin contar con las que ligaba entre la misma y Kamille no era para ese tipo de relación, era demasiado infantil aun, una niña prisionera en un cuerpo de mujer.  
Al recordar la escena de Sirius abrasándola, solos en un aula le altero, solo pudo huir de allí porque no quería verlos. Kamille era guapa y realmente parecía que se había desarrollado mucho durante las vacaciones, ¿acaso el no se sintió atraído por ella cuando la consolaba en el expreso?, solo fueron instintos naturales, Kamille era una chica hermosa y el un adolescente cargado de hormonas por lo que no era raro que al tenerla tan cerca su cuerpo se alborotara "la buscas y te gusta tenerla cerca"le recordó una vocecita en su cerebro , mentira estoy enamorado de Lily y aprovechare esta oportunidad, dejare a Sirius en paz, que el decida lo que ocurrirá con Kamille, a mi no me importa."si te importa, tu quieres ocupar ese lugar"le recordó nuevamente la vos.

--------------------------------------------------o------------------------------------------------------ 

-¿Vienes con nosotras Kam?- Lily se sorprendió un poco al ver que su amigo recogía sus cosas y tomaba un camino distinto del de la sala común.

-Las alcanzo en un momento, solo voy a la biblioteca a buscar unos libros para pociones- la chica no se percato que alguien mas había oído su conversación y que esperaría su regreso, al salir de la biblioteca se dirigió hacia la sala común pero alguien le obstruyo el camino.

-Por fin solos cariño, ahora no nos molestaran- Rockwood la sujeto de un brazo para obligarla a entrar a un aula vacía y la arrincono.

-Déjame salir por favor- la chica estaba desesperada, tenia la varita en su bolsa y no podía sacarla.

-Claro que te dejare ir, pero luego de que nos divirtamos un poco- el Slytherin se abalanzo sobro ella

-Petrificus totalus- Rockwood callo frente a los pies de la chica que se encontró de frente con Remus que aun levantaba su varita.-¿te hizo algo?- el chico paso sobre el agresor para acercarse a Kamille que parecía petrificada, Remus copio sus libros y las bolsas de ambos para salir de allí lo antes posible, la muchacha le sonrió tímidamente y lo siguió fuera de la sala.

-Mejor platiquemos afuera, no quiero estar cerca de el-

-¿Dónde quieres ir?,la sala común, la biblioteca, el gran comedor…

-Llevame a donde estuviste en la clase de pociones- Remus asintió y la guió hasta la torre de astronomía, cerraron la puerta y se sentaron en un rincón- Debo darte las gracias nuevamente, ya te debo dos , creo que a este paso te nombrare mi defensor personal- Kamille le sonrió pero el chico parecía triste

-Debería hablar con Dumbledore, Rockwood es un idiota y merece un castigo solo llegue de suerte, lo vi esperando escondido fuera de la biblioteca y lo seguí , solo fue una corazonada

-Me alegra de que la hallas tenido, y se que debo hablar con el director pero no quiero mas problemas, con mi abuela ya es suficiente además ¿Por qué no fuiste a clases?, tu ni eres de los que se las saltan para estar vagando, todos estaban muy preocupados

-Solo no me sentía bien y quería pensar un poco, aclarar ideas- Remus cerro los ojos y se apoyó en el muro, le gustaba sentir el aroma del perfume de la chica y percibir su calor cerca de el.

-¿es por Lily?

-Si, es por ella- Remus no sabia por que le mentía pero en ese momento no se sentía capas de decirle que ella era la principal culpable de su confusión, Kamille se puso de pie para dirigirse hacia una de las ventanas de la sala.

-No te preocupes Remus, si quieres te ayudare a conquistarla —

-Gracias Kamille eres muy… buena- las palabras de Sirius vinieron a su cabeza "eres un ángel" pero también volvió la imagen de ambos abrasándose y prefirió omitirla.

-Creo que deberíamos volver o nos perderemos la cena — la muchacha se dirigía hacia la puerta pero antes de llegar a ella esta se abrió. Sirius parecía agitado pero al ver a la chica se calmo en parte.

-¡¿Por qué demonios están aquí?!, encontré a Rockwood desmallado en un aula del quinto piso y pensé que te podría haber ocurrido algo malo- de un paso estuvo frente a la chica y la abraso — no vuelvas a hacerme esto, va una hora desde que saliste de clases y nadie sabia nada de ti , te busque en la biblioteca pero madame Pince me dijo que ya te habías marchado por lo que me preocupe y salí a buscarte- Kamille se separo del chico y le sonrió.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi Sirius pero ahora todo esta bien , lo mejor es que bajemos a cenar , muero de hambre- sin esperar respuesta salio de la sala por lo que los chicos decidieron seguirla.

------------------------------------------------o----------------------------------------------

-Ben ¿piensas dirigirme la palabra nuevamente o seguirás ignorándome para toda la vida?- Katt se acerco cariñosamente a su novio, sabia que había actuado mal y debía disculparse con el, Ben se aproximo mas a ella y la beso dulcemente en los labios.

-Estas perdonada, pero no quiero oírte hablando de Black cada cinco minutos nuevamente ¿OK?- la chica asintió y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del chico para volver a besarlo.

-Que bien, veo que la parejita del año ya se reconcilio — Sirius les sonrió con un brillo extraño en los ojos y sin esperar respuesta siguió su camino para sentarse junto a James y Peter. Katt palideció y sintió perder sus fuerzas , Ben no hizo ningún comentario, sabia perfectamente lo que atormentaba el corazón de su novia.

-----------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------

Desde la ventana de su habitación Lily veía como el viento agitaba las hojas de los árboles, James parecía triste luego de la tarde en la biblioteca , una parte de su corazón le decía que había sido sincero pero no podía dejar de pensar que era Potter, el engreído de Potter, rodeado siempre de chicas, presumiendo de sus logros … si solo fuera mas natural quizás pudiesen ser amigos , pero no , en que pensaba, ella no podía estar pensando en el , pero ¿realmente disfruto comparándolo con Remus? Se lo merecía pero se sentía tan mal, además estaba Remus, ella siempre sintió un cariño especial por el , era ten dulce , atento y caballero, además era muy guapo, pero ella no lo amaba , no como ella pensaba que debía ser el amor , con esa fuerza impulsiva que te lleva hacia la otra persona, con el deseo ardiente de estar entre sus brazos , de besarlo ,oír su vos…como lo que le provocaba James… pero no podía amarlo, el era un merodeador, no era capas de enamorarse de nadie.

- Lily ¿te sientes bien?- Kamille acababa de entrar a la habitación y se acerco hacia su amiga que parecía triste, Lily la miro y se dijo mentalmente que si no era capas de contarle a Kamille lo que le ocurría no seria capas de contárselo a nadie.

-Kamille, estoy tan confundida, no se que hacer- Lily sin saber muy bien como le contó todo a la chica, sus temores ,las dudas, los anhelos que tenia, y sobre todo como James la confundía y de lo que sentía por Remus.

-Lo mejor que puedes hacer es darle una oportunidad a Remus, pasa mas tiempo con el y ve como se dan las cosas y si en ese tiempo no has olvidado a Potter y lo que sientes por el es mas fuerte entonces te la juegas por el- Kamille sabia de que si Remus y Lily pasaban mas tiempo juntos lo mas probable seria que terminaran saliendo pero aunque a ella le doliera no seria capas de interponerse en la felicidad de su amiga. En ese instante Katt entro en el cuarto y comenzó a desvestirse , se puso su pijama y se acostó moleta, sus amigas sabían que cuando estaba en esas condiciones era preferible dejarla sola así que no comentaron nada y siguieron su ejemplo preparándose para dormir.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por el rostro de Katt, se sentía entupida, ¿Cómo podía ser que a pesar de todo ese tiempo aun le importara Black?, no podía evitarlo, el era como una droga, sabia que le era dañino pero lo necesitaba , odiaba a todas las chicas que se le acercaban incluso sentía cierta envidia de su hermana ya que Sirius siempre la había tomado atención y parecía sentirse cómodo a su lado ¿acaso a el le gustaría Kamille?, eso seria terrible, sabia que su hermana era guapa y muchas veces noto que Sirius la miraba demasiado y trataba de ser agradable con ella pero jamás pensó en ellos juntos. Estaba segura de que si le decía a su hermana lo que le ocurría con Sirius ella se haría a un lado para dejarle el camino libre , pero no era justo para Kamille , quizás a ella también le gustase Black y además ella jamás seria capas de reconocer que moría por el ,ella no era de su tipo el mismo se lo dejo muy claro en una discusión que habían tenido el año pasado, ¿pero en que estaba pensando? Ella tenia a Ben, el era su novio y le debía respeto, lo único que debía hacer era sacar a Sirius Black para siempre de su cabeza.

-¡Maldito Stimsom!- Sirius dio un puñetazo a la pared de su cuarto, no podía comprender que veía Katt en el, era un idiota. Por un momento creyó que Katt sentía celos por el pero luego estaba besándose apasionadamente con el idiota de su novio. Kamille le prometió ayuda pero sabia que eso no seria suficiente para conseguir a Katt, ella era terca y orgullosa, cuando eran mas niños el sabia que a Katt le gustaba el y nunca entendió porque se divertía hiriéndola , le decía constantemente que ella no era de su tipo e invito a salir a muchas chicas que incluso no le gustaban solo para no invitarla a ella, fue cruel y ahora recibía su castigo, siempre la había encontrado linda aunque se lo negara a sus amigos pero ella también era cruel con el, jamás había sido dulce como Kamille sino que era una verdadera arpía y lo volvía loco, ya existía una guerra declarada entre ambos pero ahora no sabia que le ocurría, quizás fuera el hecho de que tuviera un novio oficial, el sabia que Katt había salido con muchos chicos pero no había tenido un novio hasta ahora. Debía encontrar un plan para conseguirla, solo era cosa de pensar un poco y consultarlo con la almohada.

-------------------------------------------o----------------------------------------------------

James no podía dormir, Lily lo estaba volviendo loco, sabia que ella no le permitiría acercársele pero si quizás fueran amigos, si no le pidiera una cita cada ves que la veía, si no la persiguiera por toda la escuela … Remus y Lily eran buenos amigos, quizás si el también lo fuera tendría mas posibilidades, estaba decidido, se convertiría en su amigo aunque tuviese que morderse la lengua cada ves que intentara pedirle que saliera con el, solo era necesario buscar un modo par ganarse su confianza y acercarse a ella.

--------------------------------------o---------------------------------------------------  
Un golpeteo en la ventana despertó a Kamille, aun no era la medianoche así que se asomo para ver que ocurría, una linda lechuza entro al cuarto en cuanto ella abrió la ventana y se dirigió a la cama de Lily que despertó sobresaltada, al pelirroja tomo la nota y la leyó detenidamente luego miro a Kamille un tanto nerviosa.

-Es de Remus, me pide una cita después de clases necesita hablar con migo de un asunto importante.

-¿iras? Es tu oportunidad para definirte Lily no la desaproveches-

-Tienes razón, iré-

Lily garabateo una respuesta en la misma nota y se entrego para que la llevara de vuelta, quizás esa respuesta cambiara para siempre su vida.

------------------------------------o----------------------------------

Pronta actualización y esperó les guste, no tengo moral para pedir reviews pero no pierdo las ilusiones, ciao


	8. Chapter 8 El plan

Capitulo 8: El plan.

-Es fabuloso, yo creo que al fin te pedirá que seas su novia, lo único de lo que debes preocuparte es de que ni Potter o Black se enteren porque o si no te arruinaran nuevamente la cita- Katt volvió a abrasar feliz a su amiga

-Creo que deberíamos conservar la calma, alo mejor solo quiere que hablemos de algo sin importancia

-Por Merlín Lily para eso te podría hasta hablar en clases para declararse no, así que lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es ir a clases y esperar la hora decisiva- las chicas recogieron sus cosas y se dirigían a la salida del gran comedor cuando alguien sujeto por la muñeca a la pelirroja.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Potter?

-Que carácter Lily, solo quería saber una cosa ¿te gustaría ser mi amiga?

-¿Te volviste loco Potter o estas drogado?

-Claro que no solo quiero saber si podemos ser amigos a manos que tu prefieras ser algo mas — la paciencia de Lily se agoto y saco su varita dispuesta a matar al chico ya que todo el comedor estaba prácticamente pendiente de ellos pero Katt la obligo a bajarla

-No puedes atacarlo aquí, todos los profesores están desayunando- Lily se dio cuenta de que su amiga tenia razón y rápidamente tomo el jarro de jugo de naranja y se la vació al chico sobre la cabeza.

-Esta es mi respuesta, que te aproveche Potter.- y muy digna salio del comedor.

-Supongo que entenderás eso como un no, porque si lo consideras como un "acepto encantada" realmente pensare que Evans tiene razón y eres idiota- Sirius hacia grandes esfuerzos por aguantar la risa al ver a su amigo mojado y enfadado.

----------------------------------------------o------------------------------------------

Remus esperaba un poco impaciente a Lily, sentía como si tuviera algo vivo en el estomago que estaba dispuesto a salir en cualquier momento, volvió a mirar en dirección al castillo y vio como la chica se aproximaba corriendo.

-Siento haberte hecho esperar pero es que tuve que ayudar a unos niños de primero que se habían perdido.

-No hay problema,¿quieres dar una vuelta?- la muchacha asintió y comenzaron a recorrer los terrenos de la escuela, cuando llegaron cerca de los invernaderos Remus se detuvo- Lily, bueno … te hice venir hoy porque nesecito preguntarte algo, nos conocemos desde hace mucho y supongo que sabes lo que siento por ti…- la chica sentía como su corazón se aceleraba y noto que Remus parecía inquieto- lo que quiero saber es …si ¿quieres ser mi novia?... —Lily se acerco a el y dulcemente lo beso en los labios.

-Supongo que eso servirá como respuesta-le contestó sonriendo algo turbada.

-Creo que si pero no me ha quedado del todo claro- esta ves fue Remus quien se acerco hasta ella para besarla.

------------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

James y Sirius se encontraban en la sala común jugando al ajedrez mágico mientras Kamille terminaba sus deberes de runas , la tarde había estado bastante tranquila ya que Katt no daba señales de vida por lo cual Sirius no tenia con quien discutir y Lily tampoco había llegado lo que tenia a James mas tranquilo de lo normal.

-Esto me esta aburriendo, no tiene gracia jugar contigo siempre termino ganándote- Sirius se levanto del suelo y fue a sentarse junto a la gemela- ¿nesecitas ayuda pequeña?

-Tu no tomas runas, dudo que puedas ser de mucha ayuda pero gracias de tomas maneras- Kamille le sonrió pero se volvió hacia el retrato al oír que se abría.

-¿Dónde te habías metido Lunático? Te buscamos luego de clases y no aparecías y …¿Qué demonios significa esto?- Sirius se quedo de piedra al ver a su amigo de la mano con Lily, inmediatamente miro hacia donde se encontraba James que estaba totalmente pálido.

-James ¿podemos hablar?- Remus hizo el intento de acercarse a su amigo pero el chico camino hacia las escaleras.

-Ahora no, me siento un poco mal, creo que subiré a acostarme- El chico corrió rumbo a si cuarto intentando contener las lagrimas.

-Tranquilo Rem, lo asumirá pronto, solo debemos darle un par de días, por cierto felicitaciones a ambos hacen una linda pareja- Sirius se acerco a abrasar a Lily y luego a su amigo.

- Si muchas felicidades, Katt se pondrá loca de la alegría cuando lo sepa, me alegra que por fin se hallan decidido- Kamille abraso a su amiga pero evito acercarse a Remus, no creía que pudiese soportarlo.

---------------------------------------o------------------------------------------------

Aquella semana pareció arrastrarse, James paso por todos los estados anímicos, desde la furia extrema hacia Remus por ser un mal amigo, hasta las tardes que se encerraba solo en su habitación para llorar. Lily no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable por la actitud del chico, en un comienzo le dolía que James la ignorara a propósito pero luego se sintió peor cuando este le lanzaba miradas de desconsuelo cada ves que se veían, Sirius intento por todos los medios reconciliar a su amigos pero todo lo que hacia le parecía infructuoso por lo que Kamille le aconsejo que mejor los dejara en paz y que ellos solos encontrarían el mejor momento para reconciliarse.

Lily se sentía muy cómoda siendo la novia de Remus aunque muchas chicas la insultaban cada ves que tenían oportunidad, pero eso realmente no le importaba ya que desde asía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz, sin embargo los maestros le dieron tal cantidad de deberes que muchos alumnos comenzaron a sentir que serian incapaces de terminarlos antes de navidad, aprovechando que la tarde del viernes la tenían libre Sirius invito a Kamille a dar una vuelta para poder exponerle parte de un plan para conseguir la atención de Katt.

-¿Te parece bien este sitio par que platiquemos?- Kamille asintió y el chico la ayudo a sentarse mientras contemplaban el lago- Bueno Kam, estuve pensando la mejor forma de conseguir la atención de tu hermana , ella parece realmente odiarme pero a la ves detesta a cualquier chica que se me acerque aunque eso no significa que yo le importe, además ella esta saliendo con Stimpsom y eso complica aun mas las cosas- El chico tomo aire y miro nuevamente a su amiga que lo escuchaba con atención- Katt es bastante celosa y su mayor preocupación eres tu, desde que tu y yo somos amigos no me deja en paz así que pensé que si quizás tu y yo fuéramos novios tu hermana querría matarme pero a la ves eso la aria estar mas pendiente de mi para evitar que yo te haga daño, además eso evitaría que tuviese una fila de chicas pidiéndome una cita cada ves que tienen oportunidad y eso haría mas feliz a tu hermana ¿Qué opinas?

-Sabes Sirius ,creo que todo esta muy bien pensado , pero el problema es que yo… nunca he tenido un novio- Kamille sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían por lo que bajo la vista, sin embargo en ese momento la actitud de la chica a Sirius le pareció adorable.

-Bueno, también pensé que podía ocurrir algo así, otra cosa Kam ¿existe en este momento algún otro chico que pueda venir a reclamarme por estarme entremetiendo entre ustedes- Kamille pensó con cierta angustia que Remus era el novio de Lily y negó lentamente- es mejor así, pero siguiendo con lo que te dije quizás lo mejor seria que aparentáramos ser novios, prometo no sobrepasarme contigo o faltarte el respeto, ni siquiera es necesario que digamos que lo somos si tu no quieres, sabes como es Hogwarts, solo por que nos han visto juntos ya la mayoría especula de un romance entre nosotros, solo es cosa de dejarnos ver un poco mas cariñosos y los rumores correrán incentivando la imaginación de todo el castillo. — Para Kamille era realmente difícil decidir, notaba que Katt estaba un poco celosa por la relación que tenia con Sirius y si ahora se enteraba que además eran novios quizás la mataría , pero por otro lado ella sabia que ya no tenia ninguna posibilidad con Remus salvo ser amigos y esto la hiso decidirse.

-Esta bien Sirius, haremos creer a todos que somos novios, pero me harás caso cuando yo decida como debe ir alguna parte del plan ¿aceptas?

-Claro que si Kamille, seré un modelo de obediencia , creo que lo mejor seria comenzar desde ahora¿ te parece bien?- la chica asintió y ambos se pusieron de pie para dirigirse tomados de la mano hacia el castillo.

------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

-¡Potter concéntrate!- Lily estaba esa tarde furiosa , a pesar de que se sentía muy incomoda tenia que practicar con James para la clase de encantamientos pero ya llevaban una hora intentando que el chico realizara un encantamiento escudo como dios manda pero cada ves que lo atacaba este no le protegía en absoluto.

-Vamos Evans, dejémoslo par mañana, hoy no puedo concentrarme- el chico se puso de pie y se sonto sobre uno de los pupitres del aula vacía que estaban ocupando para practicar. Desde que ella y Remus estaban saliendo el chico parecía triste y abatido, Lily noto que el eterno brillo de sus ojos estaba apagado lo que provoco que cedía su rabia y se sentó junto a el.

-¿Qué ocurre contigo Potter? Tu no eres así, jamás te dejas vencer y toda esta semana has sido un zombi, no comes, apenas pones atención en clases- El chico la miro directamente a los ojos y Lily sintió como su corazón se aceleraba .

-Ha sido una semana fatal, tu y Remus están saliendo y además mi abuela esta muy enferma, no creen que mejorara- la pelirroja noto como al chico se le quebraba la vos y no sabia que hacer, jamás había visto a James tan triste.  
-¿Realmente creen que no mejorara?- el chico asintió lentamente sin despegar los ojos del piso, Lily solo apoyo su mano en el hombro de el como muestra de apoyo permaneciendo así por un largo momento.

-Sabes, mis padres siempre han tenido que viajar mucho por asuntos de su trabajo y desde pequeño siempre he vivido tanto con ellos como con mis abuelos y ahora yo no se… Sirius también debe enterarse pero no soy capas de decírselo , el la quiere mucho y no lo tomara bien… mis padres me piden que este tranquilo y que no descuide la escuela pero… Lily… no se si podré- las lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer el rostro del chico que intento ocultarlas de Lily pero esta fue mas rápida y lo abraso para que se desahogara junto a ella. Finalmente al cabo de unos minutos los chicos se separaron ,James visiblemente mas calmado sonrió a la muchacha- Gracias Evans, muchas gracias.

-Creo que deberíamos volver a la sala común, es necesario que Black también lo sepa- James asintió y partieron en busca del moreno.

---------------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

La relación de Katt y Ben tenia bastantes altos y bajos, discutían casi todos los días pero luego se reconciliaban, el principal problema entre ellos era Sirius Black. Ben estaba cada ves mas celoso de cómo Black ocupaba cada día un espacio mas importante en los pensamientos e su novia y de cómo su relación se estropeaba cada ves que el chico estaba cerca de ella. Katt en cambio decía que todo se debía a que Ben desconfiaba de ella y que sin confianza l relación se iría a pique.  
La tarde del viernes estaban en plan de reconciliación luego de una discusión en el desayuno porque Sirius se negaba a devolverle a Katt el trabajo que debían entregar a Flitwick, por lo que ella se desquito con Ben para la satisfacción del moreno.

-Escuche a Potter decir que se suspendía mañana el entrenamiento de Quidditch porque Grimm no estará ¿es cierto?-Katt estaba recostada sobre el pecho de su novio mientras este jugaba con su cabello, Ben asintió y la beso haciéndola sonreír- en ese caso podríamos pasar la tarde juntos, salir platicar…

-Lamento arruinarte los planes Towler pero te recuerdo que acordamos terminar mañana en la tarde el informe para encantamientos y no pienso trabajar yo solo para obsequiarte la calificación- Katt se volteo furiosa hacia el retrato de la sala común pero en cuanto vio a Sirius de la mano con su hermana se puso completamente pálida.

-Felicitaciones Black, no podrías haber conseguido mejor novia- Vincent Grimm levantaba los pulgares en señal de aprobación mientras Sirius y Kamille le sonreían felices.

-¿Oí bien? ¿Cómo es eso de que tienes novia Sirius?-James acababa de ingresar a la sala seguido por Lily , ambos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a la nueva pareja- felicidades Canuto , es perfecta- James abraso a su amigo con evidente alegría y luego se dirigió hacia Kamille- esto es genial Kamille desde ahora podrás ser una merodeadora honoraria- el chico le guiño un ojo y Lily se abalanzó a felicitar a la gemela.

La sala común se lleno de felicitaciones a la nueva pareja aunque muchas chicas miraban un poco tristes como se les escapaba la posibilidad de conquistar a Sirius Black, Katt se puso de pie y se dirigió dignamente hacia su hermana para felicitarla.

-Felicidades hermanita, realmente espero que sepas con quien te estas metiendo- le susurro al oído

-¿y a mi no me felicitas Katt?, recuerda que ahora somos familia- Sirius le sonreía seductoramente y la chica se acerco para besarlo en la mejilla.

-Me las pagaras Black, desearás jamás haberme hecho esto- le murmuro en ves de besarlo, luego le sonrió y se retiro a su habitación, dejando al chico feliz, su plan estaba dando resultados.

Al cabo de una hora James y Peter había realizado una improvisada fiesta robando algunas cosas de la cocina, el retrato volvió a abrirse nuevamente y esta ves fue Remus quien entre algo sorprendido por lo que ocurría.

-¿Qué demonios esta pasando? Desde el pasillo se escucha el alboroto- James se acerco sonriendo y le puso una botella de cerveza de mantequilla en la mano

-Brindemos por la felicidad de la nueva pareja de Gryffindor — el chico sonrió al ver que el licántropo no entendía nada y con un movimiento de cabeza le señalo a Sirius que abrasaba a Kamille por la cintura y le decía cosas al oído que hacían sonreír a la chica.

-Son novios ¿puedes creerlo? Jamás pensé que Kamille y Sirius terminarían saliendo- Lily se acerco a Remus que la beso en los labios mientras James se concentraba en el fuego de la chimenea, en ese momento la pareja se acerco hacia ellos y el licántropo sintió como algo le oprimía el pecho

-Felicidades Sirius, ha sido tu mejor elección- Lupin abraso a su amigo quien lo noto turbado, luego el chico se acerco un tanto tímido a Kamille que lo alentó con una sonrisa .

-También felicidades para ti Kam, realmente deseo que sea lo que mereces- diciendo esto dio un sorbo a su bebida- salud por la nueva pareja, lo siento chicos pero me voy a descansar, no me siento muy bien- beso nuevamente a Lily y subió corriendo rumbo a su cuarto.

---------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------

Fin del chap, espero que les haya gustado, pronto será la próxima actualizaron así que nos leemos, ciao.


	9. Chapter 9Luna llena y una promesa rota

Este capitulo me gusta mucho y espero que a ustedes también, Dejen reviews, ciao

**Capitulo 9: Luna llena y una promesa rota.**

James prefirió no comentar a Sirius lo que ocurría con la salud de su abuela para no enturbiar su felicidad por lo cual la semana transcurrió muy tranquila, salvo porque muchas chicas de otras casa no paraban de meterse con Kamille por ser la novia de Sirius pero como la mayoría de las veces andaba con el las chicas se conformaban solo con amenazarla; por otro lado el animo de James mejoro un poco gracias al apoyo de Lily que le daba ánimos y lo ayudaba a concentrarse en los deberes ya que ella era la única que sabia sobre la difícil situación por la pasaba el chico, en un comienzo a todos les extraño esta repentina amistad entre ambos pero como James ya no discutía con Remus y volvía a comer lo tomaron como algo positivo mientras o fuera parte de una estrategia para separar a la pelirroja y al licántropo.

Katt fue la encargada de reemplazar a James ya que era ella la que andaba de un humor insoportable, las clases de transformaciones y de encantamientos se convirtieron en un verdadero calvario para el resto de los chicos porque Sirius y la gemela eran pareja obligatoria y no paraban de discutir en toda la clase aunque eso parecía poner muy feliz al moreno, además a Katt le era insoportable presenciar las continuas manifestaciones de afecto de Black hacia su hermana y por todo estos problemas su relación con Ben estaba pésimo, ya habían cortado tres veces pero al cabo de uso días terminaban volviendo.

Sirius estaba feliz, su plan le estaba dando excelentes resultados, cada ves le era mas difícil quitarse de encima a Katt en la cual ya habían aflorado los instintos asesinos y se mostraba pre dispuesta a usarlos contra el. Con Kamille todo resultaba muy fácil, el estar cerca de ella era maravilloso ya que era una chica hermosa , inteligente , divertida y que sobre todo parecía quererlo como era , lo mas sorprendente era que estaba aprendiendo a conocerlo muy bien, incluso tuvo que reprenderse mentalmente un par de veces por estar pensando en ella de una forma muy distinta de cómo habría visto a una amiga.

Remus era el que parecía mas normal entre todos descontando el día en que Sirius y Kamille anunciaron su compromiso, el seguía siendo el mismo con todos, su relación con Lily iba muy bien y ya que James parecía haberse resignado no debían andarse escondiendo para poder estar juntos.

Kamille paso una semana difícil, intentaba no prestar atención a lo que le decían las chicas de Slytherin ya que Stella Clark no había tomado muy bien lo que y ella no siempre se sentía capas de mantener la calma , además estaba la situación con Katt que le lanzaba miradas envenenadas cada ves que veía a Sirius demasiado cariñoso con ella.

Además la reacción de Remus fue la que la parecía la mas inesperada, no la critico como lo hizo con Katt pero lo noto distante los primeros días y solo el paso del tiempo le devolvió su trato habitual ,pasando algún tiempo juntos cuando no estaban con sus respectivas parejas, pero además el chico se veía bastante enfermo y decaído , por otro lado estaba su relación con Sirius , en un comienzo ambos acordaron que todo solo era parte de un plan pero durante la semana muchas veces se sorprendieron buscando sitios para poder estar solos y siendo cada ves mas cariñosos, ella estaba segura de que no estaba enamorada del chico pero no podía negar de que se sentía bien a su lado.  
Pero sin duda la peor semana fue para Remus , no solo estaba confundido en su amor hacia Lily y la atracción que sentía por Kamille sino que también se sentía traicionando a Sirius y eso le quemaba por dentro, no podía evitar sentir ciertos celos al verlo acariciando a la chica ,lo único que agradecía mentalmente es que jamás los había visto besarse, quizás esto se debiera a que la chica era bastante tímida y preferiría no tener espectadores. El domingo por la noche algo hizo aumentar sus preocupaciones.

-Sirius ¿estas dormido?- Remus abrió las cortinas de la cama de su amigo para poder despertarlo.

-¿Qué ocurre Lunático? Son las 3 de la madrugada- el licántropo se sentó en la cama de su amigo que se incorporo para ponerle atención.

-Mañana es luna llena y no volveré hasta el viernes en la noche

-Por supuesto que lo sabemos y mañana te haremos compañía como todas las otras veces o acaso prefieres estar solo, porque si es así recuerda que es mas complicado , te haces demasiado daño.

-El problema esta ves no soy yo Canuto, es Kamille; tu sabes que el idiota de Rockwood la molesta cada ves que tiene oportunidad y por eso intento acompañarla cada ves que no esta contigo , pero con luna llena será imposible entiendes, además Snape sabe que no estaré y puede avisar a Rockwood para que aproveche la oportunidad.

-¿y tienes alguna idea?- Sirius parecía preocupado ya que Kam correría peligro

-Acompáñala a las clases , toma mi horario y ve con ella , esperala a la salida de las clases y no la dejes salir sola de la sala común .

-Kam es orgullosa , si se da cuenta que la sigo a todas partes pensara que no confió en ella y se pondrá furiosa , tu no sabes lo peligrosa que puede ser enojada, es casi tan temible como la loca de su hermana .

-No se Canuto, toma el mapa del merodeador y síguela, pero no la dejes sola, además tu mientes bien , si quieres pidele ayuda a Cornamenta y Lily también te ayudara .

-Quédate tranquilo, no permitiré que le pase nada aunque quiera matarme, vamos

Lunático ya es hora de dormir mañana nos espera un largo paseo- Remus se levanto de la cama de su amigo y se acostó en la suya , Sirius antes de cerrar las cortinas se dirigió nuevamente a su amigo- gracias por preocuparte por Kamille Remus, eres un gran amigo-

-------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

-¿Lunático no bajara a desayunar?- Sirius parecía preocupado al no encontrar a su amigo en el comedor , la luna llena seria recién esa noche.

-Fue a la enfermería porque no se sentía bien y teme que Colagusano le haya contagiado la gripe, así que prefiere tomarse algo antes de sentirse peor.  
-Buena idea, la ultima ves que estuvo con gripe en luna llena daba miedo, por poco nos mata cuando lo mordí sin querer.

-Te comunico que acaba de bajar a desayunar tu novia —Sirius se levanto para saludar a su novia e invitarla a sentarse con ellos.

-Hola James- la pelirroja se sentó al lado del chico que parecía un poco molesto pero le devolvió la sonrisa - ¿aun no tienes noticias de Grimm?-

-Volverá este jueves , así que la selección será este sábado pero de igual modo perdimos una semana , es una lastima que su madre se halla enfermado en este momento y sin el guardián no tenia sentido realizar las pruebas-

-Hola James ¿Por qué no han bajado Remus y Peter?- Kamille tomo asiento frente al chico mientras Sirius le acercaba un vaso con jugo y una tostada .

-En la enfermería, tienen gripe-

-Podríamos ir a verlos después de clases ¿Qué les parece?- Kamille comenzó a desayunar mientras Sirius le lanzaba una significativa mirada a su amigo

-No creo que sea buena idea Kam- la chica lo miro sorprendida y James se apresuro a responder algo nervioso- es que Lunático va hoy a su casa ,ya sabes que su madre esta enferma y hacerle una visita a Peter no creo que sea tu concepto de pasar una tarde entretenida

-Cornamenta tiene razón, lo mejor que podemos hacer es aprovechar este tiempo juntos- Sirius beso la mejilla de su novia que se ruborizo inmediatamente -¿Qué clases tienes hoy cariño?-

-Encantamientos e historia de la magia en la mañana y pociones luego del almuerzo-

-Perfecto, entonces estaremos todo el día juntos- Sirius le acaricio la mejilla y Kamille lo miro divertida.

-Tu no tomas historia de la magia Sirius-

-Lo se preciosa, pero dudo que Binns se de cuenta si entro o no a su clase, aun es incapaz de recordar mi nombre.

---------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

El miércoles seria la ultima noche de luna llena y los merodeadores habían preferido no ir a Hogmeade y solo pasear por el bosque prohibido. James y Sirius estaban cansados y ojerosos pero a pesar de que Kamille y Lily intentaban por todos los medios saber que hacían en la noche ellos no decían nada. Por su parte Sirius cumplió con su papel protector y no dejaba que Kamille asistiese sola a ninguna clase y se preocupaba personalmente de acompañarla a cada clase y por supuesto le tenia prohibido salir sola de la sala común.

-Ya deberías ir a dormir cariño, es tarde- Sirius incitaba a su novia a que subiera a su cuarto y miraba a Lily suplicándole ayuda.

-Sirius tiene razón Kam, pareces agotada, mejor subamos a la habitación- Lily cogio del brazo a su amiga para llevarla con ella hacia las escaleras pero Sirius las separo para llevar aparte a su novia

-Descansa cariño y no me mires con esos ojitos de molestia, lo hago por tu bien- Sirius intento besarla en la mejilla pero la chica lo evito

-Prométeme que no te escaparas esta noche- los celestes ojos de la muchacha estaban clavados en Sirius, el bajando al cabeza apoyo su frente contra la de la chica

-Te lo prometo Kam, Sirius Black no saldrá esta noche- Kamille sonrió y lo beso en la mejilla para luego subir con Lily a la habitación lo que James y Sirius también imitaron.

-La tendrás difícil amigo, prometiste quedarte hoy aquí, si Kamille sabe que no cumpliste tu promesa no te perdonara tan fácil- para la sorpresa del chico Sirius sonrió.

-Sirius Black no saldrá esta noche, hoy es el turno de Canuto.  
Los chicos esperaron hasta las 11:30, luego bajaron con la capa invisible y el mapa del merodeador hasta la sala común que estaba desierta o al menos eso creían.

-¿Saliendo a merodear Black?-Katt se levanto de la butaca y se acerco sonriendo a los chicos — Seguro que tendrás alguna cita y por ese motivo obligaste a mi hermana a subir a dormir, y lo peor de todo es que le prometiste no salir y ser u buen chico, que decepcionada se sentirá al enterarse de lo poco que vale tu palabra.

-Towler , por favor no le digas nada a Kam, te lo suplico- Sirius estaba siendo sincero, no era el típico chico engreído que coqueteaba con todas y eso puso nerviosa a Katt, no sabia que decir ni como actuar con ese Sirius.

-Por favor Katrine, te prometo que esto no es ninguna cita ni alguna broma, si no que es algo serio e importante y si no le dijimos nada a tu hermana y a Lily es porque no podemos creeme- James miraba muy serio a la chica y esta asintió dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras .

-No los encubriré siempre y espero por su bien que sean honestos- sin mirarlos se giro y entro en su cuarto.

-Nos salvamos de esta cornamenta ,démonos prisa que se nos hace tarde-los chicos se cubrieron con la capa y salieron de la sala común.

----------------------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------

-Katt ¿eres tu?- Kamille se levanto y vio a su hermana recién entrando a la habitación.

-No deberías estar aun despierta, Black te mando a dormir hace casi dos horas.

-Es que me quede estudiando, además bajare a buscar un libro que se me quedo en la sala común- Kamille se dirigió a la puerta y vio que su hermana ya se había acostado y a Lily que dormía profundamente.

-No tardes Kamille, ya es tarde y mañana tenemos clases- le dijo Katt antes de cerrar las cortinas de su cama.

Kamille se dirigió a la habitación de los chicos y llamo a la puerta, al cabo de unos 5 minutos Peter le abrió.

-Towler ¿Qué…que quieres?- el chico parecía muy nervioso por lo que la joven tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-¿Podría hablar con Sirius un momento?- Peter volteo nervioso y Kamille pudo observar que solo la que supuso la cama de Peter estaba deshecha.

-Es que esta dormido, y no es fácil despertarlo sabes, ¿Por qué nóvalas con el mañana?

-Tienes razón Peter, siento haberte despertado- Kamille bajo rápidamente las escaleras y se quito la bata que se había puesto sobre la ropa para que su hermana no sospechara de sus intenciones, abandono la sala común dispuesta a averiguar que era lo que Sirius no quería decirle; el miedo era terrible, cada ves que doblaba una esquina esperaba encontrarse a Filch o a la señora Norris pero la rabia que sentía con el chico le dio el valor para seguir adelante. Cuando llegaba al vestíbulo oyó que alguien se acercaba y trato de ocultarse lo mejor posible tras una estatua. Dos chicos se acercaban hacia donde ella estaba y al cabo de unos minutos pudo reconocerlos, eran Snape u Rockwood.

-¿Estas seguro de esto Severus?- Rockwood miraba a todos lados preocupado por si alguien venia.

-Tranquilo Augustus, Potter y Black caerán esta noche, los oí planificando su salida nocturna, solo es cosa de tener paciencia- Snape sonrió de forma desagradable y Kamille sintió hielo en el estomago.

-Eso seria estupendo , pero no olvides que mi principal objetivo es Lupin, se ha vuelto demasiado cercano a Kamille, con esos aires de chico perfecto- Rockwood apretó los puños con verdadera rabia- quiero venganza, alejarlo de ella, Black no me importa porque se que no durara mucho con Kamille.

-Si tenemos suerte y todo marcha como lo he planificado lo mas probable es que también Lupin caiga esta noche- los Slytherin doblaron una esquena y la chica oyó como se alejaban sus pasos.

¿Acaso estaría Remus en la escuela?, si eso era cierto lo mas probable era que Sirius y James estuvieran con el, y ni siquiera sabían que estaban en peligro, la única solución es que ella debía advertirles. Guiada por un presentimiento salio hacia los terrenos de la escuela, la noche estaba clara así que se dirigió bordeando el bosque prohibido, quizás los chicos hubiesen ido a visitar a Hagrid, se adentro un poco mas para no ser vista tan fácilmente desde el castillo, camino despacio y se sintió observada, oyó pisadas y se giro lentamente…

-Sirius ¿eres tu?- no obtuvo respuesta y sintió como el miedo comenzaba a correr por sus venas- James…James…- desde los matorrales apareció un lobo adulto, la observaba sigilosamente, Kamille sentía que sus piernas no le respondían por lo cual seria incapaz de correr, el lobo se acercaba cuando se dio cuenta de algo aun peor..

-Eres un licántropo- Kamille retrocedió y se apego a un árbol, en ese momento sintió que el miedo la vencía y grito desesperada, el animal se lanzo a atacarla pero antes de que llegase a tocarla un gran perro negro se interpuso en su camino, el perro era enorme pero la chica se dio cuenta de que el lobo era mas fuerte así que corrió desesperada, el loba la siguió ignorando al perro que se le interponía constantemente, Kamille tropezó y el perro comenzó una lucha terrible con el lobo, se mordían y rasgaban con furia pero en un arremetida especialmente violenta el lobo arrojo al perro contra un árbol, el can intento levantarse pero el árbol lo golpeo con tal fuerza que volvió a caer al suelo, pero lo peor ocurrió cuando en una nueva arremetida de ramas el perro se transformo…

-¡Sirius!- Kamille se olvido del licántropo y corrió hacia el chico que se encontraba algo aturdido pero que se había librado de ser aplastado por el sauce boxeador, pero entonces el lobo se abalanzo sobre el, Kamille se pensarlo se lanzó sobre Sirius cuando sintió rasgarse su piel y correr la tibia sangre por su espalda para caer inconsciente en los brazos del chico. En ese momento un hermoso ciervo obligo al licántropo a introducirse en un pasillo que se encontraba tras el sauce que había dejado de moverse, el ciervo se acerco hacia los chicos y se transformo en James.

-¿Canuto estas bien?- James se encontraba pálido y tembloroso, miro preocupado a Sirius que estaba cubierto de sangre y lleno de magulladuras, Sirius sostenía a Kamille en sus brazos.

-Kamille, preciosa despierta- Sirius temblaba incontrolablemente mientras observaba el rostro cada ves mas pálido de la chica- James, Kamille esta muy mal ¿Qué hacemos?- el buscador se arrodilló junto a la joven y le tomo el pulso que era muy débil, Kamille estaba helada y perdía demasiada sangre.

-Vamos a la enfermería, esto no lo podemos arreglar nosotros, ya le inventaremos algo a madame Pomfrey- Sirius obedeció a su amigo y tomo a la chica en brazos para correr rumbo al castillo, al llegar al vestíbulo se encontraron con la profesora Mc Gonagall que los miraba furiosa.

-¡Black y Potter! ¿Cómo es posible… OH Dios mío ¿Qué le ocurrió a Towler?- la profesora palideció casi tanto como la chica al verla inconsciente en los brazos de Sirius y las ropas de ambos cubiertas de sangre

-La atacaron, esta grave- James insito a Sirius a seguir a la enfermería —ve tu, yo le explico- Sirius miro a la profesora que asintió y hecho a correr rumbo a la enfermería.-

-¡Expliquese Potter!- Mc Gonagall parecía muy nerviosa y a la ves extremadamente molesta.

-La ataco algo en el bosque, no sabes realmente que fue, con Sirius la vimos correr hacia el sauce boxeador y decidimos salir a buscarla, no se nos ocurrió avisar a ningún maestro porque no teníamos tiempo, luego el sauce ataco a Sirius y Kamille estaba muy mal herida, solo se nos ocurrió traerla a la enfermería.

-Esta bien Potter, luego aclararemos lo ocurrido, ahora vamos a la enfermería  
-----------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

-¡Madame Pomfrey!, ¡Madame Pomfrey!

-¿Qué ocurre muchacho?, por Merlín. ¿Qué le ocurrió a esta chica?- la enfermera se dirigió a examinar a la chica que Sirius acababa de recostar en una camilla, se dirigió a buscar algunos implementos y obligo a salir al chico para poder atender a Kamille.  
Sirius paseaba impaciente por la enfermería, no podía ver que ocurría tras las cortinas que lo separaban de Kamille, el sabia que madame Pomfrey era muy buena en su trabajo pero la chica estaba muy débil y las heridas hechas por licántropos eran difíciles de curar, luego de 20 minutos de espera entraron a la enfermería James , Mc Gonagall y Dumbledore.

-¿Cómo esta Kamille?- James aun estaba pálido pero ya no temblaba, su cabello estaba mas desordenado de lo normal y tenia la ropa sucia

-No se, aun esta madame Pomfrey con ella y no me ha dicho nada- Sirius se apoyo contra el muro y cerro los ojos, James lo noto extremadamente pálido y la luz de la luna le daba cierto aire espectral, además tenia rostro, cuello, brazos y torso arañados(obra de Remus) aparte de el labio partido por el cual corría un hilillo de sangre, su ropa estaba destrozada y cubierta de sangre tanto suya como de Kamille.

-Señor director, la chica esta fuera de peligro, solo necesita descansar y un poco de cuidados- madame Pomfrey acababa de dirigirse hacia ellos y tomo a Sirius de un brazo para obligarlo a sentarse en una camilla

-No se preocupe por mi, estoy bien ¿podemos verla?- Sirius intento levantarse pero la enfermera lo volvió a sentar y le dirigió una mirada peligrosa.

-Por supuesto que no pueden verla, esa muchacha necesita descansar y tu que te curen todas esa heridas.

-Lo mejor será que obedezcas Sirius, luego te espero en mi despacho, James acompáñame, creo que necesitas un poco de chocolate caliente, esta ha sido una noche difícil- Dumbledore salio de la enfermería seguido por James que le sonrió a su amigo para infundirle ánimos.

-Black, el director acordó no descontar puntos esta ves, tampoco habrá un castigo ya que la situación por si sola ya fue bastante terrible, cuando termine aquí dirijase al despacho del director y luego a su habitación, buenas noches Poppy- Mc Gonagall salio de la habitación dejando solos al chico y a la enfermera que le curo las heridas y le entrego un ungüento para que se aplicara luego para borrar la cicatrices. Se dirigió al despacho de Dumbledore y al entrar encontró a este sentado en su escritorio y a James que bebía chocolate y comía galletas.

-Toma asiento Sirius y bebe tu chocolate antes de que se enfrié- el chico no se atrevía a desobedecer, así que aunque no tenia apetito dio un sorbo a su tasa y con gran sorpresa se sentía muchísimo mejor, luego de nos 15 minutos que solo se dedicaron a comer el director les hablo.- Por favor explíquense- los ojos azules de Dumbledore los miraban fijamente y James se dispuso a contar lo ocurrido ya que Sirius no conocía la versión que le había contado a Mc Gonagall, el director no lo interrumpió y solo miraba la punta de sus dedos- Bien, creo que solo nos queda esperar hasta mañana, no habrá castigo solo les pido que le comuniquen a la señorita Katrine lo que ocurrió realmente a su hermana, ella merece conocer la verdad, pueden retirarse muchachos.

James y Sirius volvieron a la sala común en silencio, ambos sentían que el haberle mentido a Dumbledore estaba mal pero no podían perjudicar a Remus. Al cruzar el retrato se encontraron con dos muchachas que esperaban frente a la chimenea.

-¡¿Qué demonios te ocurrió Black?!- Katt parecía espantada al ver lo maltrecho que estaba el chico- ¿Kam no esta contigo?- El moreno dirigió una significativa mirada a su amigo que se acerco a Lily para llevarla a parte y contarle lo ocurrido, Sirius se armo de valor y se aproximo a Katt pensando que el contarle la verdad seria el peor castigo que podría tener.

-Siéntate Towler- la chica negó y lo miro desafiante, Sirius se acomodo en una de las butacas y cogio suavemente el brazo de Katt para obligarla a sentarse a su lado- Tenemos que hablar de Kamille, ella en este momento esta en la enfermería, pero se encuentra fuera de peligro- aclaro rápidamente el chico al notar que Katt parecía apunto de desmayarse.

-¡¿Qué le paso?! ¡¿Qué le hiciste maldito?!-

-A Kamille la ataco algo en el bosque, no se porque fue hasta allí , solo se que la hirieron al tratar de protegerme, ella grito y yo llegue para ayudarla pero no alcanzo a huir lejos y entonces el sauce boxeador me ataco y la fiera quiso aprovechar de herirme, pero tu hermana se le interpuso en el camino y…, madame Pomfrey dice que se pondrá bien.

-¡Es tu culpa Black, ella sabia que no estabas y salio a buscarte, me engaño y no me di cuenta de lo que pretendía hasta que baje a buscarla y encontré esto!- Katt se aferraba a la bata de su hermana t Sirius la vio al borde de las lagrimas.

-Lo siento Katt, no sabes cuanto lo siento- el chico se desplomo sobre la butaca sintiendo como la culpa le oprimía el pecho.

-¡Eres un idiota Black!- Sirius sintió la bofetada que le pego Katt e inmediatamente después se dio cuenta que ella se abrasaba a el y rompía a llorar por lo cual el comenzó a acariciarle el cabello para intentar tranquilizarla.

-Tranquila Katt, ella estará bien, te lo juro- la chica siguió llorando hasta que el cansancio la venció y se quedo dormida sobre su pecho.

-------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué ocurrió James?- Lily estaba pálida y el chico la insita a sentarse sobre la cama

-Lily, Katt escapo al bosque y se encontró con Remus, Sirius intento ayudarla pero el sauce boxeador lo golpeo muy fuerte y Rem quiso atacarlo, entonces ella quiso defenderlo y Remus la ataco.

-¡La mordió!- Lily se puso nuevamente de pie y parecía que se pondría a llorar

-No, tranquila, solo fue un arañazo pero perdió un poco de sangre y madame Pomfrey prefirió dejarla en la enfermería.

-Quiero ir a verla-la pelirroja se dirigió a la puerta y James la sujeto de la mano para impedirle salir.

-No hoy Lily, ella debe descansar pero te prometo que remos mañana después de clases.

La noche fue muy larga, dormían a ratos y los cuatro se turnaban para descansar en la sala común, en ese momento Katt era la que estaba despierta y contempló a Sirius que dormía, se veía tan tranquilo luego de la angustia que reflejaban sus ojos al hablar de lo ocurrido a su hermana, recordó la bofetada y se sintió culpable, el no tenia culpa, le aparto un mechón de cabello del rostro y vio todas la cicatrices que tenia, las cuales se extendían hasta el cuello, brazos y en algunas partes del pecho, con cuidado cogio la crema que el chico traía y con delicadeza comenzó a aplicarla sobre las heridas, quizás era su forma de pedir perdón.

----------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------

Ya esta, espero que les haya gustado y como ven he tratado de actualizar rápido, así que ojala dejen reviews para saber si lo estoy haciendo bien o mejor me dedico a mis otras historias.

Gracias de todas maneras a las personas que leen y también a **Kasumi**, Como ves actualicé rápido y el viernes subo el siguiente, gracias por el apoyo, ciao.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: Un secreto ya conocido.

La mañana parecía arrastrarse y Mc Gonagall no les había dado autorización de ver a Kamille hasta la tarde, Sirius le rogó que les permitiera ir pero ante la amenaza de no permitirles entrar a la enfermería prefirió desistir.

-No iré a esta clase Cornamenta, no podría soportar estar pensando en como se encuentra Kamille y tratar al mismo tiempo de prestar atención al cuidado de criaturas mágicas- Sirius caminaba junto a James hacia los terrenos de la escuela, ambos se veían agotados por la mala noche y la clase de pociones de esa mañana fue especialmente difícil, lo único que alegraba un poco a Sirius es que las cicatrices ya eran casi imperceptibles.

-Lunático ya debe estar en la enfermería, podemos también hacerle una visita- James bajo su vos para que solo pudiese oírle su amigo.

-¿Crees que recuerde algo de lo que ocurrió anoche? Además debe haberse lastimado, recuerda que paso casi toda la noche solo- Sirius se despidió con un gesto de James y se dirigió a la enfermería.-Buenos días madame Pomfrey, como esta Kamille-

-Dormida pero es normal porque le di una poción muy fuerte, si quieres puedes pasar a verla.

-Esta bien, ¿Remus llego?- el moreno intentaba buscar a su amigo en una de las camas cercanas.

-Si pero aun debo cambiarle unos vendajes así que lo mejor será que esperes un poco.

Sirius se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Kamille que dormía profundamente, le acaricio el cabello que no llevaba recogido y aprecio que así se veía hermosa, aun seguía un poco pálida pero sus labios ya habían recuperado en algo su tono rojizo dejando atrás el morado de la noche pasada- Te ves tan linda mi princesa, solo me falta que abras tus ojos, los ojos mas lindos de Hogwarts- Sirius acaricio su mejilla y noto como se la llenaron los ojos de lagrimas- Lo siento Kamille todo es culpa mía, no cumplí lo que te prometí y no te dije la verdad pero es que realmente no podía, tenia que ayudar a Lunático y estoy seguro de que si lo hubieras sabido habrías estado deacuerdo, pero debí ser honesto y decirte que saldría porque debía hacerlo.

-Ella te entenderá Black, jamás te culparía- el chico volteo asustado y se turbo un poco al ver que era Lily quien le sonreía, la pelirroja se acerco a la cama y se sentó junto a su amiga

-¿Crees que debería haberle dicho la verdad?

-No podías hacer nada porque hubieses traicionado a Remus, pero algo que no entiendo es que hacían ustedes con el, es decir que en ese estado el es peligroso

-Bueno Lily, si yo te contara el por que estábamos afuera con Remus ¿tu serias capas de guardar el secreto?

-Por Supuesto que si Black, no soy una soplona- el chico pareció meditarlo un momento pero al fin se decidió

-Bien , lo que ocurre es que en las transformaciones de Remus, aparte de ser muy dolorosas el se lastima porque esta encerrado y no puede atacar a nadie, el punto es que Remus pierde completamente la conciencia de quien es y se vuelve agresivo con los humanos pero no así con los animales — la pelirroja no comprendía muy bien a lo que quería llegar el chico pero por la expresión de su rostro podía comprender que era algo importante- lo que ocurre es que…nosotros somos… animagos ilegales- Sirius apenas susurro esto y Lily se llevo las manos a la boca como para intentar sofocar un grito

-Sirius esto es muy peligroso y además es contra la ley-

-Lo sabemos pero es la única forma de poder ayudar a nuestro amigo, así no se lastima y hasta parece tener mayor conciencia de sus actos, generalmente entre James y yo lo controlamos pero ayer no contábamos con la aparición de Kamille

-Y…¿en que te trasformas?- la chica lo miraba aun con un poco de reproche pero la curiosidad era mas fuerte.

-En un perro negro, James es un ciervo y Peter una rata.-

-¿Peter también es animago?-la chica no podía creer que aquel chico fuera capas de tanto.

-Si , le costo un poco aprender pero con James lo ayudamos, en quinto lo logramos- Sirius sonreía con cierta suficiencia y orgullo, Lily entendió que quizás ella se hubiera sentido igual, se quedo pensativa por unos segundo y luego de atar algunos cabos sonrió.

-Lunático, Canuto, Colagusano y Cornamenta, muy ingenioso, miles de veces me pregunte por que tenían esos apodos tan entupidos- Sirius asintió sonriendo justo en el momento que llegaba madame Pomfrey

-Ya puedes ir a ver a tu amigo, ¿Evans que hace aquí?- Lily articulo alguna excusa poco creíble y salio rápidamente de la enfermería, Sirius se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Remus.

-¿Cómo te sientes Lunático?- Sirius se sentó junto a su amigo y le entrego una rana de chocolate que tenia en el bolsillo

-Un poco cansado pero bien, ¿tu no deberías estar en clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas?- Remus levanto una ceja en señal de sospecha y su amigo comenzó a reír.

-Jamás te olvidas del horario, ¿acaso me vas a quitar algunos puntos prefecto?- Remus sonrió y comenzó a comer su chocolate.

-¿Qué ocurrió anoche?, hoy no estaban conmigo y no recuerdo gran cosa de nuestra salida- Sirius guardo silencio , sabia que al contarle lo que ocurrió su amigo se desesperaría sobre todo al saber que el era el responsable de que Kamille estuviera inconsciente tres camas mas allá.

-Bueno amigo, lo que ocurrió es que Kamille sospecho que me había escapado del cuarto y salio a buscar, no se por que motivo llego hasta el bosque y bueno...tu la encontraste- Remus estaba pálido y apretaba con fuerza las mantas de su cama- yo llegue a tiempo para evitar que la atacases pero ella huyo y tu la seguiste, yo me interpuso y luchamos por un rato pero luego me arrojaste contra el sauce boxeador , tu sabes como es, no le gusta que lo golpeen así que me golpeo y me tuve que destransformar lo que tu aprovechaste para intentar atacarme pero Kamille se cruzo en tu camino y …

-La mordí- Remus se llevo las manos por la angustia, Sirius puso su mano en el hombro del licántropo para obligarle a que lo mirase.

-Por supuesto que no lo hiciste Remus, si la arañaste un poco pero James llego a tiempo y logre llevarte de vuelta a la casa de los gritos.

-¿Cómo esta ella? ¿se encuentre aquí?-el chico intento ponerse de pie pero Sirius lo obligo a recostarse nuevamente.

-Esta bien, perdió bastante sangre y nos dio un susto de muerte a James y a mi , pero ella es fuerte y no corre peligro, madame Pomfrey dice que solo necesita descansar para reponer energías- Remus se tranquilizo un poco pero aun sentía una punzada de culpabilidad por lo ocurrido, si hubiera obedecido a Dumbledore Kamille estaría sana en ese momento y no en la enfermería- No fue tu culpa Lunático, quizás si fue la mía, debería haberle dicho saldría y no sembrar sus sospechas, lo peor de todo es que estará furiosa conmigo cuando despierte y me lo merezco.

-Sirius, ella recordara que la ataco- Remus parecía a punto de desmayarse, si Kamille descubría la verdad quizás se alejaría para siempre de el.

-Y sabe que soy animago, no creo que haya visto a James pero a mi si me reconoció y en ese momento paresia a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso por la impresión.- El sonido de veces que se acercaban hizo que los chicos se sobresaltaran, Sirius rápidamente cerro las cortinas de la cama de su amigo y le indico que guardara silencio.

-Hola chicos- James acababa de asomar su cabeza por entre las cortinas e inmediatamente el resto de su cuerpo- ¿Cómo estas Rem? ¿pasaste una mala noche?

-Estoy pésimo, acabo de enterarme de lo que paso ayer, casi mate a Kamille-

-Tranquilo Lunático, ya sabes que es como si no fueras tu, es tu otro yo- James tomo asiento y palmeo el brazo de su amigo que miraba fijamente el techo.

-Creo que no debemos preocuparnos antes de tiempo, Kamille aun duerme y cuando despierte ahí veremos- Sirius miraba algo preocupado a sus amigos que se dieron cuenta que les ocultaba algo- Chicos. Hice algo que no se si les agrade…le conté a Evans que somos animagos- James estuvo a punto de caerse de su silla y Remus soltó el vaso de agua que acababa de llevarse a los labios produciendo un gran estrépito.

-¡¿Qué tu que?!- James dio un grito ahogado y se llevo desesperado una mano al cabello- Sirius, acabas de firmar nuestra sentencia en Azkaban , Lily puede decírselo a Katt y ella no dudara en usarlo en nuestra contra o mejor dicho en tu contra

-Evans me prometió que no diría nada y le creo además es la novia de Lunático, no haría algo que le hiciera daño a el , y por ultimo lo mas seguro es que Kamille lo recordara todo cuando despierte, no puedo seguir mintiéndole, tendré mucha suerte si decide seguir siendo mi novia luego de lo de anoche.

-Hablando de anoche ¿saben a quien pesco Mc Gonagall fuera de la cama?- Sirius y Remus negaron con la cabeza y James sonrió satisfecho- A nuestro querido Quejicus y al idiota de Rockwood-

-¿Qué demonios hacia Snape vagando de noche por el castillo?- Sirius parecía preocupado y James comprendió a que podían deberse sus sospechas.

-¿Creen que alguno de ellos le haya podido hacer algo a Kamille?-Remus comenzó a presentir que la salida de la chica no se debía solo a un ataque de celos

-No se si la hayan lastimado, pero estoy casi seguro de que tienen algo que ver en el hecho de que nos haya salido a buscar al bosque- James se aproximo aun mas a sus amigos y les hablo en un susurro- Quejicus sabe que eres un hombre lobo Remus, y dudo que hubiese pasado por alto que ayer era luna llena.

-Entonces, si ellos son los responsables de lo que le ocurrió a Kam, los merodeadores tomaremos venganza- agrego Sirius molesto.

---------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------

-¿Crees que se pondrá bien?- Katt acariciaba el cabello a su hermana mientras Lily le colocaba unas flores en la mesita de noche.

-Claro que lo hará, tu sabes que ella es muy fuerte

-Sabes Lily, no puedo evitar de culpar a Black, se que el jamás la abría lastimado a propósito pero la hizo dudar, le mintió y tu sabes que Kamille se desespera, no creo que pensara que Black tuviera alguna cita, ella no es así, pero estoy segura de que temía por el y salio a protegerlo.

-Black esta muy apenado por lo que ocurrió, siente que el es el culpable pero hasta que Kam no despierte y nos diga que fue lo que realmente ocurrió todo serán suposiciones.

-¿Por qué tubo que fijarse en ese imbecil?, es el mas arrogante de Hogwarts, cree que todas las chicas tienen que estar locas por el y además es estupido- Katt estaba molesta, no sabia por que pero el hablar de Sirius la ponía mal.

-Black a cambiado mucho desde que esta saliendo con Kamille, ya no tiene una multitud de fans que le persigan a cada paso que de, ni tampoco anda coqueteando con todas las chicas de la escuela, ha pasado mas de una semana y aun parece interesado en Kamille, edemas no puedes negar que es guapísimo y muy inteligente, tanto a si que a ti también te gusta- Lily comento esto ultimo sin darle mayor importancia, pero en cuanto Katt comprendió lo que su amiga le había dicho la pelirroja se dio cuenta de su error

-¡¿Qué a mi me gusta Black?!, por favor Lily ¿acaso estas loca?, ¿Cómo me podría gustar a mi un subnormal que lo único que hace es mirarse todo el día en el espejo y que solo seduce a las chicas para meterlas en su cama, y si ha durado tanto con mi hermana es porque ella aun no cae, pero te aseguro que en cuanto lo haga la dejara.

-Me alegra saber que tengas tan alto concepto moral de mi Towler- Sirius acababa de entrar con James a la habitación y se paro serio frente a la chica- pero te aseguro que si quisiera a tu hermana para meterla en mi cama, no seria como su novio sino como su esposo- y sin siquiera mirarla se acercó a Kamille y la beso en la frente para despedirse- Adiós pequeña, te vengo a ver mas tarde, nos vemos luego Evans- y sin mas salio de la habitación  
-Se te paso la mano Towler, Sirius realmente quiere a tu hermana , no es solo una pasión del momento, nos vemos mas tarde ¿comes conmigo Lily?- la chica asintió y el buscador siguió a su amigo.

-----------------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

-Ya que se han ido tus amigos supongo que me permitirás ocuparme de tu salud- madame Pomfrey estaba molesta porque eran cerca de las nueve de la noche y Remus aun tenia visitas, James y Sirius lo acompañaron como siempre pero Lily en su papel de buena novia no quería despegarse de su lado lo que alteraba un poco a James que salía cada cinco minutos a tomar agua aunque Remus tenia una jarra llena en la mesita de noche, por su parte Sirius aprovechaba de ir a ver a Kamille pero esta aun dormía.

Madame Pomfrey cambio al chico los vendajes y le dio un calmante para los dolores-estarás aquí hasta mañana en la noche, pero la herida de tu hombro esta aun bastante seria, supongo que te la insiste poco antes de volver a la normalidad por lo que tardara un poco en cicatrizar, ahora lo mejor será que te duermas- la enfermera le apago la luz y le cerro las cortinas, Remus se acomodo dispuesto a dormir pero al cabo de unos 15 minutos sintió que alguien se acercaba

-Remus ¿estas despierto?- el chico abrió los ojos y se sentó de un salto en la cama, la chica que lo llamaba en susurros estaba aun en las sombras

-¿Kamille?- el corazón del chico comenzó a latir deprisa, Kamille se acerco sonriendo a su cama y se sentó a su lado, llevaba el cabello suelto y le caía hasta el final de la espalda, Remus no pudo evitar apreciar ue estaba vestida solo con una de las batas de la enfermaría y eso lo puso nervioso

-Espere hasta que madame Pomfrey se fuera a dormir, pero temía que tu también lo estuvieras-

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Remus noto que apenas era capas de articular las palabras, se sentía culpable y temía de que ella se enterara de su condición.

-Mejor, ya casi no me duele y tu ¿Cómo te sientes?- el ese momento la muchacha se fijo que el hombro de su amigo estaba empapado en sangre y se acerco mas a el. Remus apenas sabia que pasaba, veía a Kamille muy cerca de el, sentía como su cabello le rozaba el rostro, su aroma, el calor que desprendía su cuerpo y se fijo en sus ojos lo que lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-Sirius estuvo aquí casi todo el día, quería verte- el chico se recostó para intentar recobrar el control, Kamille lo estaba volviendo loco.

-Lo se, lo escuchaba como en sueños, no podía despertar así que mañana hablare con el- Kamille acerco su mano al hombro del chico noto que cada ves se empapaba mas el vendaje, se puso de pie para buscar unas vendas y lavarse las manos

-Remus quitate la camisa-

-¿pero para que?- la chica se volvió a sentar a su lado y sonrió al verlo sonrojado ante la idea.

-Voy a curarte, pero no puedo hacerlo con esto puesto- Kamille le ayudo a desabotonarse el pijama y luego a quitárselo  
-Kamille, no creo que sea buena idea, no es una herida fácil- Remus sabia que por mucho que la chica intentara la herida no iba a mejorar además le espantaba que ella le preguntara como se la había hecho.

-¿Por qué los hombres tienen que reclamar tanto?- la chica comenzó a quitarle los vendajes lentamente hasta dejar la herida al descubierto- esto te dolerá un poco- Remus observo que ella ponía sus manos sobre la herida y sintió como si lo estuvieran quemando, al cabo de un minuto el dolor comenzó a disminuir y cuando ella retiro las manos la herida estaba cicatrizada.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-Remus estaba muy sorprendido pero Kamille lo hizo callar poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios, le aplico un poco de crema para las cicatrices, volvió a vendarlo y se puso de pie para volver a su cama.

-Buenas noches Remus- ella le sonrió y se dispuso a salir, Remus sintió la necesidad imperiosa de ser sincero con ella, contarle se secreto aunque luego lo odiara

-Kamille- la chica volteo algo sorprendida por la expresión tensa que tenia su amigo- Yo… quería pedirte disculpas, sobre lo que ocurrió anoche hay algo de mi que tu no sabes, no sabes…que yo soy…

-Claro que lo se Remus, jamás los maestro me han regalado una calificación, además eso…realmente no me importa, para mi tu ¡sigues siendo el mismo- y con una ultima sonrisa se fue.

---------------------------------------------0---------------------------

Fin del chap y espero les hay gustado, la próxima actualización será el lunes o el martes, agradezco a los que leen pero anímense y dejen reviews.

Kasumi: Como ves actualice rápido, gracias por el apoyo, me animas a seguir con la historia, espero que te guste el chap, ciao.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11: Transformaciones, venganzas y secretos.**

Kamille se acostó nuevamente, estaba tan confundida, Remus le había casi confesado que era un Licántropo, eso era algo que ella ya sabia desde tercer año pero jamás pensó decirle al chico que conocía su secreto, no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaria el ante esta revelación.

-Kamille, ¿podemos hablar un minuto?- Remus se aproximo hasta ella y se sentó a su lado- Kamille…lo siento tanto, estuve a punto de matarte si no hubiera sido por Sirius, yo soy un mounstro.

-No vuelvas a repetir eso, claro que no lo eres, solo que durante tres noches al mes no eres tu mismo, el resto del tiempo eres el Remus que yo conozco-

La chica le acaricio el rostro y sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir mas rápido, se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que ella aun iba vestida solo con la bata de la enfermería que no cubría mucho y de que Remus estaba aun sin camisa, el chico también pareció darse cuenta de lo perturbadora que era la situación y al ver la roja que estaba la achica comenzó a pensar que no había sido una buena idea esa visita- no sabia que Sirius fuera animago- Kamille rompió el incomodo silencio que se había generado y aprovechó de cubrirse con las mantas hasta la barbilla.

-James y Peter también lo son, lo hacen para ayudarme durante las trasformaciones y que no me lastime, como te puedes dar cuenta todo es culpa mía- Remus parecía triste y Kamille se acerco para abrasarlo.

-Tu no tienes nada de malo, y si hay personas que no lo entienden entonces son ellas las que están mal no ti mi lobito- el chico sonrió ante las palabras de su amigo pero esta palideció de golpe y se desvaneció en sus brazos

-Kamille,¿Qué te ocurre?- el chico la recostó nuevamente y ella abrió despacio los ojos.

-Me agoto un poco, aun debe estar un poco débil- dijo despacio mientras indicaba la herida que el licántropo tenia en el hombro- solo debo descansar, por favor no me dejes aun sola- Remus se recostó a su lado y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, realmente estaba tan linda así , con los ojos cerrados, el cabello algo desordenado y un poco pálida, con un poco de culpa no pudo dejar de notar que era perturbadora y pensando en lo injusto que estaba siendo con Sirius y con Lily el sueño lo venció.

---------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

-¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?!- los dos chicos se despertaron de golpe ante el grito de madame Pomfrey- Jamás en todos mis años en este colegio- parecía a punto de desmayarse de la rabia- llamare a la profesora Mc Gonagall- Remus y Kamille se miraron sorprendidos, estaban durmiendo juntos, el aun sin camisa y ella solo con la bata, inmediatamente se separaron rojos de la vergüenza.

-¡Lupin, Towler, explíquense!-la profesora Mc Gonagall acababa de entrar a la enfermería y parecía querer matarlos con la mirada

-Profesora vera…anoche vine a ver como estaba Kamille y ella no se sintió bien así que me quede acompañándola pero luego me quede dormido- Remus sentía como el hielo que le provocaba Mc Gonagall comenzaba a expandirse por el resto de su cuerpo  
-Y ¿por eso termino usted sin camisa señor Lupin?, jamás me espere algo así de usted, es prefecto ¿lo recuerda?, Towler ¿no piensa decir nada?- Kamille era incapaz de articular palabras, movió los labios como intentando decir algo pero ningún sonido salio de ellos- Pero como puede ser tan tonta, pensé que se respetaba mas, esto merece la expulsión- ambos chicos se pusieron lívidos y Kamille comenzó a presionarle con tanta fuerza el brazo a Remus que este casi ya no lo sentía- pero por esta ves seré indulgente, 30 puntos menos por cada uno y recibirán la notificación de castigo durante esta semana- Mc Gonagall se dio media vuelta y quedaron solo en la sala .

-Kamille, realmente lo siento, me quede dormido te juro que no quería…- la chica le sonrió mientras ponía una mano sobre sus labios para impedirle que siguiera hablando

-No hicimos nada malo, solo fue un accidente ¿esta bien?- Remus asintió justo en el momento en que entraba madame Pomfrey con la bandeja del desayuno.

-Vuelve a tu cama Lupin, ahora necesito cambiar los vendajes a esta muchacha y debe quitarse el camisón o ¿acaso la quieres ayudar?- el chico se sonrojo y salio dejando solas a la enfermera u a la chica- ya estas mucho mejor, solo debes aplicarte cada noche esta crema que te ayudara a borrar las cicatrices porque son bastante profundas, ahora come tu desayuno y luego vistote para que puedas ir a clases.

-¿Y Remus también se ira ahora?- le pregunto Kamille mientras comía su avena

-No, el estará aquí hasta esta noche, apresúrate o se te hará tarde

-----------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

-¿Crees que Mc Gonagall se de cuenta si me escapo de su clase?- Sirius y James esperaban fuera del aula de transformaciones para entrar a clases

-Sabes que si, a ella no la puedes engañar sobre todo si esta acostumbrada a regañarte todas las clases- el buscador miraba impaciente la hora ya que faltaban 5 minutos para dar comienzo a la clase y Lily aun no llegaba lo que no era común en ella.

-Podría hacerme el enfermo, en ese caso se vería obligada a enviarme a la enfermería- le dijo sonriendo el chico ante su excelente idea

-¿Para que quieres ir a la enfermería si puedes pasar la mañana conmigo?- Sirius se volteo sorprendido y se encontré frente a Kamille que le sonreía.

-Mi pequeña, que alegría me da verte- Sirius la abraso con fuerza y comenzó a llenarla de besos.

-Para Sirius o la desgastaras- James sonreía satisfecho mientras Lily se acercaba para saludarlo y entregarle un libro.

-Aun esta débil Black, así que no la agobies, toma James se te quedo anoche en la sala común- la pelirroja observo a la pareja y cogiendo a James de la túnica lo obligo a entrar con ella al aula para dejarlos solos.

-¿Estas molesta con migo?-el moreno miraba directo a los ojos de su novia esperando que esta lo sentenciara.  
-¿Debería estarlo?- Kamille le desordeno cariñosamente el cabello al chico y le sonrió de forma dulce-No hay rencor pero tu tampoco me juzgues ¿esta bien?

-Esta bien, pero espero que luego podamos hablar sobre lo que ocurrió, el porque saliste y que te llevo al bosque…

-Tienes razón, además me gustaría que me explicaras desde cuando so animagos y de la condición de Remus-Finalizó la chica, Sirius palideció pero ella se abraso a el sonriendo.- con Remus todo esta aclarado y seguimos siendo tan amigos como antes, además no creo que sea tan terrible ser la novia de un animago ilegal, Canuto.

-¿Cómo es eso de que eres un animago ilegal?-Katt sonreía triunfante porque tenia al chico en sus manos

-Katt, nos estabas espiando- la gemela parecía bastante decepcionada de la actitud de su hermana.

-Claro que no hermanita, solo quería saludarte y saber como te encontrabas, jamás creí que hablaran sobre tantas confidencias.

-Kamille ¿puedes dejarme un momento a solas con tu hermana?- la chica parecía dudar pero al final ingreso a la sala para dejarlos solos.

-¿Qué quieres Black?- la chica sonreía y eso molestaba al moreno pero intento parecer tranquilo

-Solo quiero explicarte-el chico se recostó sobre el muro y miro detenidamente a la joven —Soy un animago ilegal desde quinto año, por ese motivo salí la otra noche y con esa forma intente proteger a tu hermana pero no pude.

-¿De que intentaste defenderla?

-Eso no puedo decírtelo porque no me corresponde- Katt también se recostó en el muro quedando a escasos centímetros del chico

-Supongo que será otro de tus amigos, James es un animago, de eso estoy casi segura pero Lupin…-

Sirius guardaba silencio tratando de encontrar la manera de salir de ese lió sin perjudicar a su amigo- mi hermana se refirió a la condición de Remus por lo que supongo que no es normal, amenos que el…claro las salidas mensuales en luna llena, su aspecto enfermizo y ellos no lastiman animales, solo a humanos ¿Remus es un…?-Sirius asintió resignado pero envés de verla asustada o eufórica de la alegría por tener como chantajearlo parecía un poco triste-Bueno, eso explica todo, por lo menos me alegra de que se preocupen por el, eso demuestra de que son capaces de querer a alguien mas a parte de ustedes mismos.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no nos delataras?

-Exacto Black, seré su cómplice nuevamente pero no te mal acostumbres.

---------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------

-Señor Black, le aseguro que a todos nos alegra el tener de vuelta con nosotros a la señorita Towler, pero eso no significa que le este enviando mensajes durante toda la clase, diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por su culpa- Sirius sonrió a su novia que estaba sentada junto a Lily y Katt que se encontraba a su lado le lanzó una mirada de odio, al sonar la campana Katt se dirigió corriendo hacia donde sus amigas para llegar antes que los chicos.

-Necesito hablar con ustedes ahora, busquemos un sitio donde no nos molesten-las chicas se dirigieron a n aula vacía y aseguraron la puerta por si los merodeadores las seguían.-Supongo que ya sabrán que Black y Potter son animagos ilegales.

-Y Pettigrew también- acoto Lily

-¿Qué? ¿Peter Pettigrew?, pero si eso es magia muy avanzada y el es un idiota- Katt miraba a la pelirroja esperando aun que le dijese que eso era una broma pero esa confirmación no llego- bueno, el punto es que si ellos pueden, nosotras también- Kamille y Lily miraban a la chica como si estuviera desquiciada

-Katt, eso es muy peligroso incluso podríamos morir en el intento.

-Lo se hermanita pero las tres somos buenas estudiantes y con la ayuda de unos cuantos libros y un poco de practica estoy segura de que lo lograremos, vamos chicas anímense.

-¿Pero que conseguiremos con eso si lo logramos?- Lily dudaba mucho de las intenciones de su amiga.

-Bueno, en ese caso podríamos acompañar a Lupin en luna llena, el es tu novio Lily y amigo de Kam, demás de esa forma sabremos que hacen los merodeadores en sus salidas nocturnas.

-Katt, nada que hagan los merodeadores es digno de imitar eso te lo aseguro- Lily ya había adoptado su actitud de madre protectora y Katt la miro molesta.

-Es increíble oír eso de ustedes cuando tu Kam sales con el idiota de Black y tu Lily eres la novia de Lupin y ahora la inseparable amiga de Potter, solo quiero saber si cuento con ustedes, porque yo igual lo haré- la gemela estaba furiosa y las chicas sabían que en cualquier momento podía estallar la tormenta.

-Esta bien Katt, tu ganas, seremos animagas ilegales al igual que los merodeadores, solo espero que después no te arrepientas. Hoy tenemos la tarde libre y podemos ir a la biblioteca para informarnos, mientras antes encontremos lo que buscamos, mas pronto saldremos de este lió.

---------------------------------------------------o-------------------------------------------

Los merodeadores se encontraban en la enfermería asiendo compañía a Remus ya que madame Pomfrey les había dado permiso hasta la hora de la cena.

-Yo opino que deberíamos colgarlos de los tobillos sobre el lago hasta que se los devorara el calamar gigante, piensen que por culpa de esos dos idiotas casi muere Kam.

-Sirius realmente entendemos que estés molesto pero no podemos ser tan malos, nosotros no somos asesinos- James contemplaba a su amigo que estaba molesto  
-¿Y si los desafiamos a un duelo?- Peter propuso radiante esta idea pero se arrepintió inmediatamente al ver la cara de enfado de Sirius.

-Claro que no Pet, si logramos que vallan y no corran a avisarle a algún maestro será un milagro, solo conseguiríamos meternos en problemas, nuestra venganza debe ser algo grande, que los haga sufrir.

-Lo que mas odia Snape es hacer el ridículo delante de toda la escuela, tenemos que hacer algo que no puedan cambiar por un par de días y creo que tengo una idea- Remus comenzó a explicarle a sus amigos en que consistía el plan mientras estos lo miraban asombrados.

-Yo no se como a Dumbledore se le paso por la cabeza nombrarte prefecto, a veces eres peor que nosotros- James sonrió a su amigo .

-Creo que lo mejor es hacerlo en unos cuantos días, así tenemos tiempo de buscar el libro y de conseguir los ingredientes, pero para aprovechar el momento creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir ahora a la biblioteca- los chicos estuvieron deacuerdo con Sirius y luego de despedirse de Remus salieron a buscar el libro.

-----------------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------

-Katt Esto es dificilísimo, si salimos con vida de esto será un milagro- Lily suspiro preocupada mientras seguía leyendo el libro

-Lo primero que debemos hacer es elegir el animal en el que queremos convertirnos, la dificultad de la transformación dependerá del animal el cual adquirirá ciertas características del mago.

-¿Y en que te piensas transformar tu Katt?- Lily interrogaba distraída a su amiga mientras cogia otro libro y comenzaba a buscar en el.

-No debe ser un animal muy grande, reo que me gustaría que fuera un gato ya que son animales lindos y ágiles.

-No se si sea buena idea, recuerda que Sirius es un perro y Remus es licántropo podrían lastimarte- Kamille comenzó a jugar con un mecho de su cabello para evitar la mirada de su hermana.

-Black solo transforma su cuerpo por lo que debe mantener su personalidad y Remus solo es peligroso para los humanos, así que ustedes también deben pensar en que se transformaran.

-A mi me gustaría ser un ave, aun no se cual pero creo que será útil ya que no son animales demasiado grandes y pueden volar lo que no hace ninguno de los merodeadores

-¿Y tu Kam en que has pensado?, ahora no puedes abandonarnos.

-Lo se pero aun no estoy decidida, déjenme u par de días para saber en que tratare de transformarme ¿esta bien?

-¿Qué lees princesa?- Sirius acababa de aparecer tras la chica que cerro de golpe el libro que estaba leyendo y puso su bolsa encima para evitar que lo viera

-Nada, solo deberes- la chica busco ayuda en sus amigas, Katt reacciono rápido y recogió los libros echándolos a su bolsa y a la de Lily para luego ponerse de pie para marcharse.

-Lo siento Black por que hoy no estoy de humor como para soportar idiotas así que adiós ¿vienes con nosotros Kam?- la chica sintió y dio un fugas beso en la mejilla de su novio dispuesta a salir cuanto antes de ahí.

-Canuto lo encontramos- James sonreía con un libro en las manos pero al ver a las chicas lo escondió instintivamente tras la espalda.

-¡Así Que los merodeadores planean una travesura!- Lily les sonreía en forma cándida pero el chico sabia que eso no era nada bueno- bueno chicos, mantendremos su secreto si ustedes no se entrometen en el nuestro ¿trato?.

-Es un trato Evans, pueden hacer lo que quieran sin nuestra intromisión- Sirius estiro su mano hacia la pelirroja pero fue Katt la que la estrecho.

-Espero que esta ves cumplas con lo que prometes Black, yo no tengo tanta paciencia como mi hermana-Sirius se sonrojo y abandono algo molesto la biblioteca.

-----------------------------------------------0---------------------------------

Ya esta el chap, espero les haya gustado y el viernes actualizo nuevamente.

Agradezco a todos los que leen y especialmente a los que me dejaron su opinión así que:

**Kasumi**: Gracias por tu opinión, y se que a muchos les gustaba la idea de Remus y Lily pero ella tiene que estar con James, como ves he tratado de avanzar rápido, nos leemos el viernes, ciao.

**LaU**: Muchas gracias, e alegra que te haya gustado y nos leemos el viernes, ciao.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12: La huida.**

Kamille miro nuevamente la hora, ya era pasada la medianoche; termino de anotar  
los últimos datos en su informe de pociones y cerro el libro para empezar a  
recoger sus cosas.

A esa hora era ella la única que quedaba en la sala común, Sirius se había ido a dormir temprano al igual que James porque a la mañana siguiente serian las pruebas de selección para entrar al equipo de Quidditch por lo que James los quería a todos en perfectas condiciones, Lily igualmente subió a descansar temprano porque se presentaría a las pruebas para cazadora aunque los merodeadores no lo sabían aun y Katt también había subido pronto ya que quería seguir leyendo sobre los animagos y temía que alguien se diera cuenta de su interés si permanecía en la sala común.

Cuando estaba a punto de guardar las ultimas cosas en su bolsa el retrato se  
abrió dejando paso a un chico que se dirigía a las escaleras.

-Hola Remus- el muchacho se volteo sorprendido pero se tranquilizó al darse  
cuenta quien era la chica que se acercaba sonriendo a el.  
-Deberías estar en la cama, ya es pasada la medianoche y aun tienes que reponer  
fuerzas.

-No tengo sueño, supongo que será porque he dormido demasiado así que aproveche  
de hacer los deberes y ponerme al día — Kamille se dirigió a una de las butacas  
cercanas al fuego y Remus tras pensarlo un minuto la siguió.-¿Te gusta el  
chocolate?- la chica saco de su bolsa una caja de ranas de chocolate y le  
ofreció Remus-Me las obsequio Sirius luego que salí de la enfermería , quería  
disculparse .

-Tienes razón, Canuto siempre lo arregla todo obsequiando chocolates pero no me  
molesta , dice que esta es la parte mas importante de mi dieta.

-De la mía también aun que a Katt le moleste, dice que por el chocolate estoy  
gorda- Remus levanto una ceja y miro a la chica que estaba a su lado y que acababa  
de arrancarle la cabeza a su rana de chocolate.

-Kam, no creo que estés gorda por el contrario pienso que estas muy bien- la  
chica se sonrojo y ambos prefirieron seguir comiendo en unos minutos de  
embarazoso silencio

-Aun luces un poco pálido y ojeroso, ¿Cómo sigue tu hombro?

-Excelente, madame Pomfrey se sorprendió mucho de que ya hubiera cicatrizado,  
esperaba que por lo menos se mantuviera abierta por una semana. Tu recuperación  
también fue muy rápida por lo que dudo que piense que fui yo el responsable ya  
que las heridas hechas por licántropos son difíciles de curar.

-Supongo que tongo un ángel de la guarda que vela por mi, Remus lo único que te  
pido es que no le cuentes a nadie de lo que hice con tu herida- Kamille parecía  
preocupada y el le sonrió para calmarla

-Prometo no decir nada, pero creo que lo que haces es algo maravilloso y no  
deberías avergonzarte de ello

-Lo se, pero no puedes negar que es extraño, solo Katt y Lily lo sabían ahora  
tu también conoces mi secreto- Kamille se recostó sobre el hombro del chico  
mientras contemplaban el fuego

-¿Por qué saliste esa noche? Es decir, supongo que buscabas a Sirius pero como  
sabias que el estaba en el bosque y no en otro lugar del castillo.

-Cuando me di cuenta de que Sirius había salido de la sala común decidí salir a  
buscarlo, supongo que me sentía molesta porque me había mentido y quería  
reprochárselo, pero cuando llegue al vestíbulo oí voces y me escondí, resulto  
que Rockwood y Snape también estaban buscando a James y a Sirius para  
vengarse, pero Rockwood hablaba de vengarse de ti y Snape le dijo que si tenían  
suerte también lo harían así que pensé que te encontrarías en algún lugar del  
castillo y que los chicos habrían salido a buscarte, con los nervios olvide  
completamente que era luna llena por lo que me arriesgue a salir al bosque para  
ponerlos en aviso cuando tu me encontraste.

-Kam, eso fue muy arriesgado, no voy a juzgarte pero recuerda siempre que pude  
haberte matado- Remus se levanta y comenzó a remover las ultimas brasas del  
fuego de la chimenea- Me descontrolo, olvido por complete quien soy, solo huelo  
la sangre y deseo mas , es horrible- el chico se sentó frente al fuego sin  
voltear hacia Kamille que solo lo miraba en silencio- si te hubiera lastimado no  
me lo hubiera perdonado jamás, a veces pienso que lo mas justo seria morir, no  
preocuparía mas a mis amigos, no seria una carga para mis padres, no pondría en  
peligro a otros- Remus sintió como alguien le abrasaba y lo obligaba a  
voltearse, luego vio a Kamille llorando y comenzó a secarle las lagrimas

-Prométeme que jamás volverás a desear eso, prométeme que no me dejaras sola,  
prométeme que no te volverá a importar lo que los demás puedan pensar de ti,  
prométemelo-La chica se recostó sobre el pecho del joven y este comenzó a jugar  
con su cabello

-Te lo prometo ¿crees en mi?- la joven asintió y lo beso en la mejilla

-Ya es hora de que vallamos a dormir, mañana será un largo día- y con una  
ultima sonrisa subió al cuarto de las chicas dejando a Remus sintiéndose  
confundido y culpable por Lily.

---------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------

-¡Canuto son las 7, levántate, entrenamiento!- James le quito todas las mantas a  
su amigo que se sentó molesto en la cama.

-James esto es abuso, ¿por qué no vas a gritar a Grimm o al idiota de Stimpsom?

-Ya lo hice, están vistiéndose, a ti te di 5 minutos mas por que eres mi  
amigo- James bajo a desayunar muy animado. Sirius se levanto de mala gana, se  
vistió y se dirigió hasta una de las camas sacando de un brazo a su ocupante.

-¡Arriba Peter!, vístete- el pobre chico lo miro asustado

-¿Por qué me levantas .?, estas loco hoy es sábado.

-Correcto pero si yo tengo que levantarme tu también así que apresúrate.

-¿Y por que no Remus?- protesto el chico al ver dormir profundamente a su  
amigo.

-El necesita descansar y tu necesitas ejercicio así que vamos- Sirius le  
dirigió una mirada amenazante y Peter comenzó a vestirse.

----------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------

-Vamos Lily, ya salieron al campo- Katt observaba a su amiga que estaba muy  
nerviosa y no comía nada-Tranquila Lils, lo harás fantástico, creo que  
deberíamos ir saliendo, recuerda que aun tienes que inscribirte y si llegamos  
luego quizás logro platicar un momento con Ben.

-Hola chicas, ¿por qué esa cara Lily?- Remus se inclino para besar a su novia  
que ni siquiera parecía haberlo visto cuando se sentó a su lado.

-No dormí bien eso es todo- Lily contesto de forma automática y lanzó una  
mirada amenazadora a Katt como desafiándola a decir algo distinto- Yo me voy, no  
puedo comer mas- la pelirroja se levanto y se dirigió fuera del comedor, Katt  
miro a Remus que parecía no entender nada, se encogió de hombros y siguió a su  
amiga.

Remus siguió desayunando mientras leía un libro cuando una chica lo beso en la  
mejilla.

-Hola amor, ¿no quieres venir a desayunar conmigo?- Lisa Svensson le sonreía  
seductora mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Gracias Lisa pero debo estudiar así que es mejor que no me distraiga.

-Vamos cariño, no seas malo, hoy es sábado y podemos pasar el día juntos si tu  
"linda novia" te ha dejado solo, será genial

-Lisa, realmente no...

-Debes estar sentada aquí porque tu mesa esta al otro lado, esto es Griffindor,  
no Slytherin- Kamille acababa de bajar a desayunar y ocupo el asintió frente a  
Remus.

-¡¿Quién pidió tu opinión mocosa?!, creo que lo mejor que podrías hacer es irte  
a jugar con tus muñecas en ves de entrometerte en conversaciones de mayores.

-¡Lisa cállate!, por favor vete a tu mesa- Remus parecía molesto pero  
conservaba la calma.

-Esta bien amor, nos vemos luego- la chica intento besarlo en los labios pero  
Remus la evito y ella partió a su mesa.

-Es insoportable, una verdadera arpía, no respeta ni siquiera el hecho de que  
tengas novia-Kamille miro a Remus y le sonrió- Buenos días ¿dormiste bien?

-Si, ya estoy mejor, pensé que tu bajarías mas tarde ya que aun es temprano.

-Voy a ver la selección de los cazadores ¿tu vendrás?

-No , tengo mucho en que ponerme al día, además aun me siento un poco cansado.

-Vamos Remus, prometo ayudarte con los deberes pero acompáñame, le dije a  
Sirius que iría pero Katt y Ben acaban de reconciliarse por lo que no serán la  
mejor compañía, además Lily esta ocupada .

-Si son deberes estamos en la misma situación, además pareció algo enferma y  
quizás lo mejor seria ir a verla- Kamille comenzó a reír

-Lily esta bien solo que tiene un pequeño secreto, pero pronto lo sabrás, vamos  
acompáñame, además me lo debes por salvarte de Svensson, realmente no se como  
pudiste ser su novio, es despreciable-Kamille miraba con verdadero disgusto a la  
chica que platicaba con otras Slytherin.

-Es increíble lo mucho que te pareces a Katt cuando hablas así, jamás lo había  
notado, por lo general tu eres la dulce y ella la malvada, si no fuera porque  
físicamente son idénticas, nadie pensaría que son hermanas.

-No somos tan parecidas, incluso el año pasado muchos chicos pensaban que yo  
era su hermana pequeña.

-Pero ahora te has desarrollado mucho, ya no creo que seas una niña- Remos se  
sonrojo al darse cuenta de sus palabras pero la chica le sonrió

-¿Así que pensabas que era una niña?,¿acaso también crees que debo ir a jugar  
con muñecas?- la sonrisa de la chica se borro de golpe y comenzó a mirarlo un  
poco molesta.

-Claro que no, se que ahora te interesan otras cosas- Remus volvió a fijar su  
vista en el plato de avena y siguió comiendo.

-¿En otras cosas como que?- Kamille le arrebato el plato para obligarle a que  
la mirara.

-Como Sirius- Remus estuvo tentado de agregar un "por desgracia" pero al mirar  
los ojos de la chica se dio cuenta que el carácter explosivo y violento de Katt  
podía verse reflejado en cualquier momento n su gemela.

-Sabes una cosa, no siempre me ha gustado Sirius, por lo que eso puede  
significar que tal vez antes estuviera interesada en alguna otra persona, tu por  
ejemplo eres un claro ejemplo de cómo se cambia de opinión, le decías a todo el  
mundo que estabas interesado en Lily y te pusiste de novio con Lisa y ahora  
estas con mi amiga, dejando de lado por supuesto a las otras chicas con las que  
saliste, pero claro, olvide que tu ya eres mayor. Con permiso, puedes seguir  
desayunando en paz sin que esta niña pequeña te moleste- Kamille se levanto de  
la mesa y se dirigió al vestíbulo, Remus sonrió, recogió unas cuantas tostadas  
en una servilleta, guardo sus cosas y la siguió logrando alcanzarla en los  
terrenos de la escuela.

-¿Podrías perdonarme por ser un idiota?- el chico le sonrió de forma  
encantadora , Kamille lo miro un momento y asintió- toma te traje esto porque no  
probaste nada del desayuno.

-Gracias, yo también lo siento pero creo que me molesto un poco que pensaras  
igual que Lisa.

-Yo no opino igual que ella, solo te dije que parecías menor de 16 años, pero  
eso no quiere decir que no encontrara que eras una chica hermosa.

-Valla Lunático, te dejo solo unos cuantos minutos y aprovechas para intentar  
conquistar a mi novia- Sirius apareció sonriendo tras ellos, abraso y beso a  
Kamille para continuar caminando rumbo al campo, Remus palideció un poco al  
notar que su amigo había alcanzado a oír la conversación.

-Solo aclarábamos algunos puntos Canuto, nada de confesiones amorosas- Remus  
miro a su amigo y noto con alivio que este le sonreía.

-Solo bromeaba Rem, eres mi hermano y jamás me traicionarías, pero oí que la  
encontrabas guapa y no te culpo, por que lo es- Sirius volvió a besar a Kamille  
haciéndola sonrojar- Pero recordé lo que ocurrió en tercer año- Sirius sonrió en  
forma burlona al ver sonrojar a Remus.

-Sirius, no creo que sea...

-Vamos Remus, no tiene nada de malo que Kam sepa que te gustaba desde tercer  
año, luego claro apareció Lily y su interés cambio, pero fueron dos años  
soportándolo hablar de ti pequeña, incluso tomo aritmancia para verte en esa  
clase.- No se podía decir quien estaba mas rojo en ese momento, si Remus que  
quería matar a su amigo en cuanto estuvieran solos o Kamille que sentía que su  
rostro comenzaría a humear en cualquier momento, al llegar a las gradas Sirius  
se dirigió a ellos- Debo irme, tengo que inscribir a las candidatas, por eso  
subí a buscar pergamino y plumas, nos vemos mas tarde princesa, Lunático cuida a  
mi novia OK- Sirius beso a la chica en la frente y partió rumbo al campo donde  
lo esperaba una larga fila de chicas.

-Kam, yo ...- La chica poso una de sus manos sobre los labios del licántropo  
para obligarlo a callar.

-No hoy y no en este lugar ¿estas deacuerdo?-Remus asintió y subieron a buscar  
una ubicación cuando vieron a Katt que les hacia señas y fueron a sentarse con  
ella.

-Hola chicos, ¿vienen a ver a Lily?-Katt les señalo a la pelirroja que en ese  
momento hablaba con Sirius.

-No sabia que Lily se presentaría a las pruebas, ¿juega bien?- Remus estaba  
realmente sorprendido al ver a su estudiosa novia presentándose a las pruebas  
del equipo.

-Es buenísima, estoy segura de que quedara seleccionada y no porque sea Potter  
el capitán del equipo- Katt miro con algo de culpabilidad al licántropo porque  
sentía que había dicho algo que no correspondía pero Remus le sonrió ya que  
estaba seguro de que James se sorprendería mucho al ver a Lily jugando al  
Quidditch- Ella es una excelente opción Lupin, es la novia perfecta y me alegra  
mucho que ahora estén juntos porque Potter se había adelantado mucho, inclusive  
Lily ya se había convencido de que ese chico tiene sentimientos.

-Que mala eres Katt, por supuesto que tiene sentimientos como todo el mundo-  
Kamille dirigió su mirada a Sirius que en ese momento anotaba chicas para las  
pruebas

-Black no los tiene y aun que te quiero muchísimo sigo pensando que eres una  
tonta por salir con el . Deberías haber buscado a otro chico como Lupin o Scott  
Pendletton, ellos no solo son guapos sino que también son listos , responsables,  
maduros y prefectos; todo lo que podrías querer pero en cambio escogiste a Black  
que es solo un maldito arrogante y vanidoso escondido en el dinero de su padre.

-No deberías hablar de lo que no sabes Katt, conoces a Sirius tanto como yo  
conozco a tu familia- Remus estaba serio y miraba a la chica se ruborizó ante la  
llamada de atención.

-¿Qué es lo que debo saber de Black que ustedes dos saben y yo no?

-En primer lugar que el no vive con sus padres si no que con James ya que se  
fue de su casa porque consideraban que el era la vergüenza de la familia Black  
por ser un Griffindor y no valorar la limpieza de la sangre, por lo que no se  
esconde en el dinero de su padre- Kamille bajo la vista al decir esto, se  
sentía un poco culpable por haber dicho esto que Sirius le había contado como un  
secreto pero ella no podía soportar que su hermana lo siguiera juzgando de forma  
tan injusta.

-¿Realmente se fue de su casa?- Remus asintió y Katt recordó que Sirius jamás  
se hablaba con su hermano Régulus- Pero tiene dinero, eso lo sabe todo el mundo.

-Es una herencia de su tío Alphar que también fue expulsado de la familia y le  
dejo todo a Sirius, por esa razón tiene dinero- el licántropo se fijo en su  
amigo que le sonreía a todas esas chicas despreocupadamente reflejando la imagen  
que Katt tenia de el, quizás lo hacia para no sentirse débil ante los demás por  
lo difícil de su pasado, la tristeza de no tener una familia.

---------------------------------------0-------------------------------

-Vamos Lily, es tu turno- Sirius le guiño un ojo a la pelirroja que estaba  
pálida y se aferraba con fuerza a su escoba, el chico se acerco para susurrarle  
al oído- eres mi favorita, sal a demostrarles a todos lo buena que eres.

Mientras tanto James contemplaba las pruebas, ya había seleccionado a tres  
chicas y a tres chicos, los cuales en ese momento volaban nuevamente sobre su  
cabeza para intentar anotar los puntos

-¿Qué te parecen Cornamenta? ¿tienes ya lista tu elección?- Sirius observaba a  
los jugadores, en ese instante Lily anotaba un punto sensacional.

-La quiero a ella, es grandiosa —James le arrebato la lista a su amigo y comenzó  
a buscar los datos de la afortunada, pero al ver quien era se ruborizó- Es Lily,  
no sabia que jugara.

-Hay muchas cosas que aun no sabes de ella Potter, es una excelente cazadora-  
Ben se sentó junto a los chicos- ¿Quieres que le de la buena noticia?

-Aun no, ¿Qué les parece Ryan Fleming?, es bastante ágil-

-Me gusta para el equipo, ¿estas deacuerdo Black?- Ben le dirigió una mirada  
fría al chico pero este lo ignoro.

-Si, me parece bien y ¿quién será el otro afortunado?

-Jane Hein, es pequeña pero con un poco de entrenamiento será muy buena, Ben  
¿puedes pedirles a todos que bajen?, dile a Vince que se de prisa porque quiero  
comunicarle nuestra elección.  
---------------------------------0------------------------------

-¡Te felicito Lils, lo hiciste genial!- Kamille abraso a su amiga que sonreía  
feliz, luego busco con la mirada a James que en ese momento se encargaba de  
guardar las pelotas en su caja.

-Eres lejos la mejor Lily, jamás dudamos de ti- Katt abraso a la pelirroja y  
luego se dirigió a besar a Ben que la abraso por la cintura, en forma  
inconsciente Katt se fijo en Sirius que se acercaba a su hermana y comenzaba a  
susurrarle cosas en el oído.

-¿Quieres volar conmigo?- el chico miraba seductoramente a su novia , ella lo  
beso en la mejilla y asintió.

Remus se acerco a Lily y la beso en los labios asiéndola sonreír.

-Ya estas perdonada por no haberme dicho nada, lo haces muy bien te felicito.

-Gracias, no dije nada porque temía que se burlaran de mi, ahora ya estoy mas  
tranquila. En ese momento James llamo a todos los nuevos integrantes y la  
pelirroja lo dejo solo prometiéndole volver luego, a pesar de todo Remus se  
sentía fuera de lugar, Katt y Ben se besaban en su mundo aparte, Sirius y Kam  
daban un paseo en escoba y James platicaba con Lily y los otros chicos nuevos  
para ponerlos al tanto de cómo funcionaba el equipo; recogió sus cosas cuando  
James comenzó a reunir a todo el equipo y Sirius y Kamille aterrizaron a su lado

-Todos a reunión a los vestidores en este momento, debemos ponernos deacuerdo  
en horarios de entrenamiento- ante una orden de James nadie intento protestar.

-Lo siento princesa, pero el capitán ordena, espérame aquí, no creo que tarde  
mucho- Sirius la beso y se ocurrió una idea- Lunático ¿ por que no das una  
vuelta en escoba con ella y así volvemos todos juntos al castillo para almorzar?-  
Remus miro a Kamille que asintió y Sirius le paso su escoba- ocupa la mía, no  
tiene ningún sentido que subas a la habitación por la tuya, adiós y cuida a mi  
novia- el moreno les guiño un ojo y siguió a James a los vestuarios.

-¿Quieres volar?- Remus contemplo a la chica que en ese momento se alejaba del  
campo.

-Realmente no, ¿tu sabes como salir del castillo?- Kam sonreía de forma  
traviesa y Remus sintió una sacudida en el estomago

-Si se como ¿ pero para que quieres salir?

-Para que pasemos la tarde juntos, vamos, dame el gusto, James los tendrá horas  
allá adentro y nosotros podremos ir y volver luego, por favor Remus

.  
-Esta bien, pero solo unas cuantas horas no quiero tener problemas con Sirius o  
con Lily, pero vallamos primero a la sala común, debo buscar algo de mi curato y  
aprovecha de abrigarte porque hará frió.

----------------------------------------0----------------------------

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara Canuto? ¿discutiste con Kam?- James contemplo a su  
amigo que parecía molesto y no venia en compañía de su novia, el moreno se sentó  
al lado de James y comenzó a llenar su plato.

-¿No nos piensas decir que te sucede Sirius?- Peter miro preocupado a James y a  
Lily que comía con ellos.

-Se escapo con Lupin- James se atraganto al oír a su amigo, Lily comenzó a  
darle golpecitos en la espalda para ayudarlo a respirar y lo obligo a callar.

-¿cómo que se escapo con Remus?, tu los dejaste juntos ¿recuerdas?- Lily  
parecía algo molesta con la situación, Sirius estaba celoso y ella algo dolida  
James contemplo a ambos y sintió que los desaparecidos estaban jugando con fuego.

-No los encontré en el campo y pensé que estarían en la sala común, subí al  
cuarto y encontré sobre mi cama la escoba y una nota donde me comunicaban que  
volverían luego, ademas te pide disculpas por sacar el mapa y tu capa- Sirius  
dio un puñetazo en la mesa que hizo que se voltearan las copas de jugo derramando  
su contenido.

-¿De que mapa y capa hablan?- Lily dirigía los ojos de James a Sirius pero  
ninguno parecía notarla, ya que el buscador parecía preocupado en sus propias  
meditaciones y Sirius intentando morir por asfixia por todo lo que comía tan  
rápido. Durante 15 minutos nadie volvió a decir algo, Sirius termino de comer y  
abandono la mesa sin despedirse, tras dudarlo un momento Lily hizo lo mismo.

-Se están complicando las cosas Peter, Sirius esta furioso y Lily parece que  
también. Remus no esta pensando, ve a Kamille y actúa por instinto, lo peor de  
todo es que creo que aun le gusta y eso puede herir no solo a Lily sino que  
también a Sirius, te juro que en este momento preferiría que siguiera interesado  
en Lily que es su novia a que siga enloqueciendo por Kamille que es la novia de  
Sirius.

-Yo también lo había notado, pero no creo que Remus traicione a Sirius, somos  
todos amigos.

-Pero Kamille es una chica perturbadora, te embota la razón y Remus es un chico  
y además ella le gusta, si llega a presentarse una situación comprometedora ni  
siquiera quiero pensar que podría ocurrir.

-Kamille no parece del tipo de chicas que tienen muchos chicos, es algo tímida  
¿no?

-Pero Remus y ella son amigos, pasan mucho tiempo juntos porque comparten las  
mismas clases además Remus es atractivo para las chicas, debemos hacer algo  
Peter o Remus y Sirius pueden terminar odiándose.

..-------------------------------------------0---------------------------------

-Cálmate Sirius no puedes estar celoso, todo es solo un plan, ella no es de tu  
propiedad, no es tu novia- El chico estaba recostado en su cama, trataba de  
calmar los deseos de matar a Remus por haber salido con Kamille, se sentía  
herido- Kamille ¿dónde estas?- la imagen de la chica se le vino a la mente,  
luego vio a Remus aproximándose a besarla en los labios y con todas sus fuerzas  
dio un puñetazo en la pared, no entendía que le ocurría, sabia que eran celos  
pero no podía controlarlos y eso lo desesperaba aun mas- ella es solo tu amiga,  
tu amiga, jamás te ha dado esperanzas o falsas ilusiones, debes calmarte- la vio  
recostada en al cama de la enfermería, pálida , despeinada, la noche en vela, el  
abrasarla al día siguiente, besarla , platicar con ella

-Lo que te ocurre es que estas enamorado- una vos en su cabeza le afirmo  
aquella sentencia- por primera ves en tu vida estas enamorado y ella no te  
quiere

-Pero lo hará, juro que lo hará- y salió del cuarto en busca de James.

---------------------------------------------0-----------------------------

Remus y Kamille pasearon toda la tarde por Hogmeade, comieron en las tres  
escobas, recorrieron las tiendas y los terrenos, ya al atardecer se disponían a  
volver al castillo.

-¿Tienes frió?-Remus se aproximo a Kamille que temblaba un poco y la abraso-  
debemos volver, ya casi es la hora de la cena.

-Mira, la casa de los gritos ¿crees que realmente habiten fantasmas allí?- la  
chica parecía asustada y Remus le sonrió

-No Kam, ahí no habitan fantasmas porque los ruidos que oyen los hago yo en mis  
transformaciones en luna llena.

-¿Realmente eres tu? Entonces ¿sabes como entra allí?- Kamille comenzó a reír  
entusiasmada - ¿podemos entrar? Por favor-

-Esta bien , pero solo un momento y aprovecharemos de volver a la escuela desde  
allí- Remus se acerco a la casa seguido por la chica, se dirigió hasta un  
ventana segada y movió las tablas, ingreso a la casa y luego ayudo a la chica,  
estando ambos dentro alumbraron con sus varitas para apreciar el lugar. Era una  
casa enorme pero completamente abandonada, muchos muebles parecían destrozados y  
rasgados por lo que Kamille tuvo la corazonada que eso era obra de Remus,  
una ráfaga de viento se coló por una de las ventanas rotas y la chica comenzó a  
temblar.

-Estas helada, ven , aquí estaremos mas cómodos- Remus la dirigió hasta otra  
sala que seguramente en sus mejores tiempos sirvió de biblioteca, había una  
pequeña chimenea que el chico encendió y se sentaron frente a ella para entrar en  
calor.

-¿Cómo vienes hasta aquí? Kamille ya comenzaba a recuperar la movilidad y se  
aproximo al chico para entrar antes en calor, se apoyo en su hombro y cerro los  
ojos para descansar.

-Hay un túnel que comunica la casa con la escuela, madame Pomfrey me trae hasta  
aquí una ves al mes y vuelvo a la escuela terminada la luna llena.

-¿Cómo ocurrió?, es decir que no siempre has sido un licántropo- Kamille  
percibió que había tocado un tema delicado, las facciones del chico se tensaron y  
sus ojos parecían fríos, durante unos minutos quedaron silencio, solo el  
crepitar del fuego daba una señal de vida.

-Mi padre es un mago y mi madre es muggle, por esta condición cuando se casaron  
no fueron bien recibidos por mis abuelos. Mi padre siguió trabajando para el  
ministerio y mi madre que es maestra trabajaba solo en forma parcial hasta que  
nací, decidieron buscar un sitio mas tranquilo para vivir y encontraron una casa  
fuera de la ciudad. Soy hijo único así que toda la atención de mis padres se  
centraba en mi, yo era bastante inquieto y muchas veces me escapaba de casa para  
buscar aventuras. Cuando tenia 7 años, una noche de luna llena decidí salir a  
recorrer el campo, mi madre se había quedado dormida y mi padre volvería tarde  
del trabajo, no se cuanto tiempo estuve caminando, solo recuerdo que en un  
momento supe que algo me seguía, al voltear el licántropo se abalanzó sobre mi.  
Solo recuerdo el olor del pelo, la sangre y un dolor insoportable. Mi padre me  
encontró muy herido, me llevo a casa pero ya nada se podía hacer. Mi  
recuperación fue lenta pero a la siguiente luna llena yo ya me transformaba en un lobo adulto y peligroso. Por mi condición mis padres decidieron no enviarme a la escuela, así que mi madre fue mi maestra, pero al terminar mi primera etapa de educación se así necesario enviarme a alguna escuela, no podía ser un internado y mi padre dudaba que pudiese ingresar a Hogwarts, cuando llego la carta mi padre hablo con Dumbledor y este le dijo que tomando algunas medidas de precaución yo podría estudiar como cualquiera de mis compañeros. El venir aquí fue lo mejor que me ocurrió en la vida, tenia amigos y era feliz pero temía que ellos se enteraran de la verdad, en segundo año ellos al igual que tu ataron cabos y supieron de mi condición, pero no se alejaron  
sino que decidieron convertirse en animagos para acompañarme, en quinto año lo  
lograron y por ese motivo en cada luna llena salimos a recorrer el pueblo o los  
terrenos de la escuela- Remus guardo silencio y siguió contemplando el fuego-  
los chicos solo saben parte de lo que te conté, jamás supieron que fue lo que paso esa noche- Kamille tomo la mano del muchacho y siguió recostado junto a el, sabia que le había abierto su corazón y eso la hacia sentir extraña, como que no lo mereciera, y sin mirarlo comenzó a hablar.

-Mi padre era el único hijo de una importante familia de sangre limpia, mi  
abuelo fue in Griffindor que se enamoro de una Slytherin, para mi abuela lo mas  
importante en el mundo era mi padre, le dieron todo cuanto deseó y quizás lo  
único que empañaba la felicidad de mi abuela de tener un hijo perfecto fue que el  
también era un Griffindor y su constante interés por los muggles. Al terminar la  
escuela pidió a mi abuelo permiso para convivir un año con los muggles, luego  
entraría a ocupar una plaza que tenia en el ministerio. La vida de mi padre como  
muggle fue muy solitaria, mis abuelos no estaban muy deacuerdo pero lo  
aceptaron, una tarde mi padre decidió ir al ballet, cuando termino el espectáculo conoció a un joven bailarina, el siempre dijo que se enamoro de ella a primera vista, ella era mi madre. El siempre fue honesto con ella y mi madre lo acepto siendo un mago, al concluir el año mi padre les comunico a mis abuelos sus deseos de casarse, mi abuela se opuso completamente! y mi padre se fue de la casa para casarse con mi madre. Al nacer nosotrasmi padre volvió a trabajar para el ministerio y mi madre abandono para siempre la dance para cuidar de nosotras, jamás tuvimos demasiado pero éramos felices, mi  
padre renuncio a todo por amor pero cuando teníamos 9 años mi madre tuvo un  
accidente automovilístico y murió de inmediato. Nuestra vida cambio  
completamente, mi padre quedo solo con dos niñas pequeñas por lo que decidió  
pedir ayuda a mis abuelos, mi abuela se hizo cargo de nosotras, nos educo a su  
manera, jamás critico a mi madre pero nos formo en otro sistema que no  
conocíamos, cuando vinimos a Hogwarts ya éramos unas lindas damitas formadas por  
mi abuela, pero mi padre no permitió jamás que fuéramos parte de la sociedad por  
lo cual solo nos teníamos a nosotras y no conocíamos a otros chicos. Al cumplir  
los 13 años antes de volver a al escuela mi padre enfermo gravemente y murió,  
desde entonces vivimos con mis abuelos, ellos nos han tratado con cariño, mi abuelo es muy bueno con nosotras y solo quiere que seamos felices pero mi abuela es otra cosa, nos adora pero quiere evitar que cometamos los mismos errores de mi padre así que nos organiza la vida, ya viste lo que ocurrió con Rockwood.

-No sabia que tus padres hubiesen muerto, debe ser duro, muchos chicos en la  
escuela creen que ustedes son...

-Unas niñitas mimadas y con mucho dinero, lo se, Lisa me lo recuerda cada ves  
que tiene una oportunidad- Kamille le sonrió a Remus y se puso de pie frente a  
el- Por lo visto tenemos algo en común, somos de sangre mestiza y rechazados por  
nuestras familias.

-Tienes razón, somos parecidos- Remus se recostó en el piso y Kamille se sentó  
a su lado para acariciarle el cabello — Cuando comencé a salir con Lisa aun me  
gustaba Lily, ella me pidió una oportunidad, ver como funcionábamos como  
pareja, nos pusimos un plazo de 3 meses y no puedo negar que fueron buenos, ella  
es cariñosa y se preocupaba por mi, pero cumplido el plazo estaba seguro de que  
no quería continuar con ella y aunque todo era como un cuento de hadas rompí con  
ella, Lisa lo tomo muy mal y creo que aun no pierde completamente las esperanzas  
de que volvamos pero yo no la amo, jamás lo hice y se que no podría hacerlo.

-Esta enamorada de ti, se le nota, por eso ve como un peligro a cualquier chica  
que se te acerque, odia a Lily pero ella la ignora , también me detesta a mi  
porque hablo contigo.

-Pero tu estas con Canuto- el chico alzó una ceja y la joven se sonrojó  
bajando al vista

-Pero cree que yo te gusto y que te coqueteo- Remus se sentó junto a ella y le  
levantó la barbilla para obligarla a mirarle.

-No prestes atención a lo que Lisa te diga, ella esta herida y solo te quiere  
dañar.

-Lo se pero a veces es difícil ignorarla, no soy como Katt que le diría algo  
hiriente o como Lily que la ignora, solo me quedo callada y ella se siente  
triunfadora.

-No te preocupes, algún día entenderá que ya no hay vuelta atrás entre  
nosotros, solo es cosa de tiempo.

-------------------------------------0-------------------------

Eran cerca de la medianoche y los 4 chicos eran los únicos en la sala común,  
Sirius estaba recostado en una butaca cerca del fuego, estaba furioso ya que  
hacia cerca de 12 horas que Remus y Kamille habían abandonado el castillo, toda  
clase de historias pasaban por su cabeza, desde que les había ocurrido algo malo  
hasta que ambos ya habían pasado aun plano distinto del de amigos. Lily ya  
estaba mas tranquila y platicaba con James en una de las mesas, luego de haber  
llorado buena parte de la tarde había tomado una decisión que sabia que seria la  
correcta, James cada cierto tiempo comprobaba que tan peligrosa seria en ese  
momento la llegada de Remus ya que sabia que se aproximaba una gran tormenta  
porque Sirius y Katt parecían demasiado tranquilos; Katt por su lado en un  
comienzo encontró muy divertida la situación (yo le dije que debería haberse  
fijado en un chico como Remus pero jamás pensé que se lo tomaría tan enserio)  
pero al ver transcurrir la hora comenzó a preocuparse y ya era casi imposible saber quien estaba mas molesto si ella o Sirius.

-La matare, lo juro, y luego le escribiré a mi abuela para que tome medidas en  
el asunto.

-Tranquila Katt, Kamille debe estar bien , quizás se le paso un poco la hora —  
Lily trataba de calmar a su amiga pero al ver su mirada de furia contenida  
prefirió callarse.

-Claro que debe estar bien , Lupin esta con ella- Sirius dijo esto con ironía,  
el jamás trataba a Remus mal pero en ese momento solo deseaba hacerle el mayor  
daño posible.

-Deberíamos subir a dormir, no creo que sea buena idea que sigamos aquí,  
incluso puede ser que Mc Gonagall los haya agarrado y si nos encuentra  
despiertos no le hará mucha gracia.

-No, los esperare aquí- Sirius estaba decidido y James comprendió que no  
tendría nada que hacer para convencerlo.

-Yo también los esperare, si ustedes quieren pueden subir, me quedo con Black-  
Katt se sentó cerca de Sirius justo en el momento que se abrió el retrato y  
Kamille y Remus entraron a la sala común, quedaron sorprendidos al ver a sus  
amigos pero enseguida comprendieron que la situación era bastante complicada.

-¡Kamille, sube ahora mismo a la habitación¡...¡ahora ya ¡- Katt estaba furiosa  
, se puso de pie y partió rumbo al cuarto de las chicas, Kamille miro a Lupin  
que asintió para que subiera y dirigió su mirada a Sirius que aun seguía  
recostado sin abrir los ojos, quiso acercarse a el pero comprendió que ese no  
era el momento y siguió a su hermana.

-Mejor subo con ellas, Katt esta demasiado alterada, buenas noches- Lily siguió  
el camino que habían hecho sus amigas y Sirius al oírla cerrar la puerta se puso  
de pie frente a Remus, Sirius siempre había sido el mas alto de los 4 pero en  
ese momento lo parecía aun mas.

-Sirius yo...- antes de que Remus alcanzara a reaccionar se encontraba tumbado  
en el suelo y sentía el gusto de la sangre en la boca, justo a tiempo James  
sujeto al moreno antes de que se abalanzara sobre el licántropo.

-Eres un idiota Lupin, un completo idiota que no sabes respetar lo que no es  
tuyo.

-Por favor Sirius, déjame explicarte- Remus intento incorporarse mientras  
hablaba a Sirius para tranquilizarlo pero este logro soltarse de James  
abalanzándose sobre el chico y obligándolo a recostarse sobre el suelo

-¡Ex aplicar que! ¿Que te gusta Kamille y no puedes evitarlo?, ¿que por ese motivo  
te pasa todo el día observándola?,¿ que te pones nervioso cada ves que esta cerca  
de ti?, no hace falta Lupin eso ya lo se, se suponía que éramos amigos.

-Tranquilízate Canuto, no es este el momento de hablar, mañana estaremos todos  
mucho mas calmados , vamos chicos ya es hora de dormir- James tiro a Sirius de  
la camisa y lo obligo a soltar a Remus, este se incorporo y se dirigió a las  
escaleras.

-Lo siento mucho Sirius, realmente lo siento- el chico subió corriendo rumbo a  
su cuarto y sin desvestirse se acorto en su cama, a los minutos oyó subir a sus  
amigos en completo silencio, cuando se apagaron todas las luces sintió que podía  
desahogarse tranquilo, las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas como si  
antes hubiesen estado contenidas, la pena lo embargaba , no solo no podía tener  
a Kamille, sino que además estaba traicionando a Lily y a su mejor amigo, sin  
saber que solo unas camas mas allá, este se sentía tan triste como el.

-----------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

Lo siento mucho, se que había prometido actualizar el viernes pero entre el trabajo, el regreso a clases en la universidad y mil cosas que tengo que hacer no había tenido tiempo, por eso hoy actualizo con un chap mas largo, espero que les guste y esta ves si espero poder subir el otro el viernes o a mas tardar el sábado.

Agradezco a todos los que leen y especialmente a los que me dejan su opinión así que:

**Jen**: Gracias por tu comentario, y la verdad es que aun deben pasar muchas cosas, ya veras que las relaciones se van complicando poco, pero espero que sea interesante, nos leemos el viernes si todo sale según espero, ciao

**Kasumi**: Por dios, me subes muchísimo el ánimo, de verdad, y me alegra un montón que te guste la historia. Sobre lo de las animagas ya veras, pronto sabrás que ocurre con eso, gracias por el apoyo y esporo que este viernes si nos podamos leer, ciao y gracias.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13: castigo y preparativos.

-Buenos días Sirius,¿podemos hablar un momento?- Kamille se sentó frente al chico que acababa de empezar su desayuno, como era domingo la mayoría de la escuela dormía a esa hora por lo que estaban prácticamente solos en el comedor.

El chico levanto la vista de su plato y al encontrarse con los ojos de la joven sintió que cedía un poco su rencor por lo que asintió dispuesto a oírla- ¿te parece si salimos a dar una vuelta?

-Creo que seria lo mejor, no quiero tener espectadores si las cosas se complican- ambos abandonaron el comedor y se dirigieron a la orilla del lago .

-Sirius, en primer lugar quería pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer , se que no estuvo bien pero cuando me di cuenta de mi error ya era demasiado tarde para remediarlo, se que debes estar molesto conmigo pero realmente quiero que me perdones .

-Me preocupe y cuando no te encontré me puse furioso, pero luego sentí miedo de que te pudiese ocurrir algo y... de Remus- Sirius bajo la vista y se apoyo en un árbol- sentí celos de el .

-Sirius, entre Remus y yo no ocurrió nada, solo platicamos, el jamás te traicionaría por que te quiere demasiado.

-Lo se y eso me hace sentir peor , somos amigos desde los 11 años, sabe todo sobre mi y yo creía saberlo todo sobre el, pero ayer me descontrole , pensaba en ustedes juntos y me enfurecía, yo se que el es tu amigo pero también se que para las chicas Remus es atractivo y eso me asustaba, que tu también te dieras cuenta de eso- Kamille se abraso al chico que comenzó a acariciarle el cabello

- Fue mi culpa, yo le pedí que me sacara de la escuela, luego se nos fue la tarde platicando y ya era de noche cuando regresamos al castillo, la única culpa de Remus fue ceder a mis caprichos ¡por favor Sirius perdóname!

- No hay rencor, la que me debe perdonar eres tu, anoche me comporte muy mal contigo y con Remus, lo golpee- Sirius pareció de pronto aun mas abatido y Kamille lo beso en la mejilla

- Discúlpate con el, solo eso te pido ¿lo harás?- el chico asintió y cogió una de las manos de la joven llevándola a sus labios para besarla.

- No soy tu dueño, ni siquiera somos novios y me comporto como un estúpido celoso- Kamille le sonrió y Sirius le levanto la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos- Eres tan hermosa Kamille Towler, ya no se que me pasa contigo- Sirius se inclino hacia ella, sus labios casi se rozaban, Kamille cerro los ojos por que sentía que todo le daba vueltas, el chico se aproximo aun mas , ya era inevitable iba a besarla...

- ¡Sirius, James te busca!- Peter acababa de llegar corriendo hasta donde se encontraba la pareja, Kamille estaba completamente roja y Sirius quería descargar la frustración de no haber podido besarla matando a Peter.

- Ya debo irme, nos vemos luego- Kamille salió corriendo rumbo al castillo ya que quería estar tranquila para poder pensar en todo lo ocurrido. Sirius y Peter subieron las escalinatas pero antes de entrar al comedor el moreno golpeo en la cabeza a su amigo

- ¿por qué hiciste eso?- Peter miraba a asustado a Sirius como si este hubiera perdido el juicio

- Por que eres un idiota Colagusano, hola Cornamenta, ¿me necesitabas?

- Si quería saber si aun estas molesto por lo de ayer, anoche era imposible tener una conversación civilizada contigo

- Lo se y te pido disculpas, parece que me alter un poco pero hoy hable con Kamille y solucionamos los problemas, solo me falta disculparme con Remus ¿aun no baja a desayunar?

- No, finge que esta dormido, trate de despertarlo pero ni siquiera abrió los ojos.

- Voy a verlo, por ultimo lo obligare a oírme- Sirius se dirigió a su cuarto y al abrir las cortinas de la cama de su amigo lo vio profundamente dormido- Remus, despierta, vamos lobito , despierta- el aludido ni siquiera abrió los ojos, Sirius cogió la jarra con agua y la puso sobre la cabeza de su amigo- tu te lo buscaste Lunático, despierta-

Remus salto de la cama al sentir el contacto del agua fría

- ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!

- Despertarte, debemos hablar- el moreno se sentó en su cama mientras Remus se quitaba la ropa mojada — es sobre lo de ayer, quiero saber que ocurrió, quiero saber tu versión.

- ¿Para que?, si no me crees volverás a golpearme

- Claro que no lo haré, ya no deseo matarte, solo quiero saber lo que realmente ocurrió ayer.

- Kam me pidió que la llevara a Hogmead y yo acepte, luego estuvimos platicando en la casa de los gritos mientras entrábamos en calor y se nos hizo tarde, no la toque ni nada de lo que halla pasado por tu mente pervertida.

- Lo se y te pido disculpas, no debí golpearte, pero tu sabes como soy, actuó y luego recapacito, estaba celoso de ti, en ese momento te veía como a un rival y no como a uno de mis mejores amigos.

- ¿Pero como puedes estar celoso de mi?, Kamille es tu novia y al que quiere es a ti, yo solo soy su amigo y además ella sabe lo que soy- Remus sintió un nudo en la garganta al hablar de su condición , el lograba sobrellevar la licantropía pero sabia que en mas de alguna ocasión su problema le jugaría en contra.

- No sea idiota, eres uno de los chicos mas guapos que conozco, además eres listo y atractivo.

- Si estas intentando ligar conmigo Canuto olvídalo, a mi también me pareces guapo pero me gustan las chicas- ambos jóvenes comenzaron a reír, Sirius se acerco a sus amigo y le tendió la mano.

- Entonces ¿olvidamos lo ocurrido?- Remus le sonrió y estrecho la mano de Sirius

- Completamente olvidado Canuto, amigo mío- y con un abraso dejaron atrás lo ocurrido la noche anterior  
----------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------

-Se que quizás este no sea el mejor momento para que te diga esto Remus, pero creo que será mejor mientras antes lo solucionemos- Lily se dejo caer en una de las butacas la sala común que estaba vacía a la hora de la comida

-¿Estas molesta por lo que ocurrió ayer?

-Claro que no, se que Kamille y tu no hicieron nada, pero creo que lo que paso me abrió los ojos, por mucho tiempo no te di esperanzas para que estuviéramos juntos, tenia miedo y me dije a mi misma que no quería perderte como amigo por lo que temía que si te aceptaba las cosas entre nosotros cambiarían, pero deje pasar demasiado tiempo y deje que lo se sentías por mi cambiara...

-Lily yo jamás te he engañado, tu realmente eres importante para mi y te quiero.

- Como a una amiga, se que tu corazón esta interesado en alguien mas aunque quizás tu aun no te hayas dado cuenta y creo que quizás el mío también por lo que es justo que nos dejemos en libertad de acción, creo que será mejor que lo dejemos hasta aquí así sufriremos menos.

- ¿Estas segura de que es lo que realmente quieres?- la pelirroja asintió y Remus se acerco para abrasarla — entonces será según tu voluntad, creo que después de todo James tiene mucha suerte.

---------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------

Con la gran cantidad de deberes que los profesores les daban mas los entrenamientos de Quidditch, los chicos apenas tenían tiempo libre por lo que casi sin darse cuenta llegaron a octubre, las chicas al bajar de la sala común vieron un gran revuelo que se formaba alrededor del tablero de anuncios.

-Este fin de semana es la primera salida a Hogmeade- Katt leyó para sus amigas pero apenas alcanzaba a leer por sobre la gran cantidad de cabezas.

-Y además los alumnos de sexto y séptimo año tienen autorización para visitarlo sábado por medio , hola pequeña- Sirius acababa de leer el anuncio y abraso a la chica que aun no alcanzaba a leer nada, James se puso de puntillas y siguió leyendo lo que quedaba del aviso.

-Habrá un baile para Hallowen con parejas- las chicas comenzaron a reír nerviosas y Sirius beso la mejilla de Kamille

-¿Supongo que serás mi pareja? —la chica asintió y todos juntos bajaron a desayunar aun comentando al noticia.

-Podríamos aprovechar la salida a Hogmeade para ver lo del vestido- Katt le comento a sus amigas cuando una lechuza dejo caer un sobre en su desayuno- Señorita Kamille Towler, toma es para ti, se equivocó otra ves- Katt le paso la carta a su hermana que la abrió enseguida.

-Remus también tiene una, miren-Lily señalo la carta que otra lechuza había entregado al merodeador el cual comenzó a leerla tomando una expresión de preocupación muy parecida a la de Kamille, al in tentar guardarla en su bolsa Sirius se la arrebato y comenzó a leerla

-¿Qué? ¿por qué no nos dijiste nada? ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?- Katt al oír a Sirius se apresuro a quitarle la carta a Kamille y comenzar a leerla.

-¿Qué demonios hiciste? ¿y por que Lupin también tiene una detención?- Katt ya estaba furiosa y dispuesta a matar a su hermana por lo que Remus se aproximo para aclarar las cosas.

-Fue mi culpa Katrine, ¿recuerdas el día que estuvimos en la enfermería?. Veras, Kamille se despertó en la noche y nos pusimos a platicar, se nos hizo tarde y nos quedamos dormidos en su cama, así que a la mañana siguiente madame Pomfrey nos encontró durmiendo juntos y pensó que era por otros motivos- Remus comprendió por la expresión de odio de la chica que era peligroso mencionar el detalle de la camisa así que prefirió omitirlo, al voltearse para ver a sus amigos , agradeció al cielo no haberlo mencionado porque Sirius ya estaba furioso.

-Eres un idiota Lupin, se me quito el apetito- el moreno abandono el comedor y Remus lo siguió.

-¿Quieres dejarme que te explique?- Remus lo sujeto de un brazo obligándolo a detenerse.

-¿Qué quieres explicar?, dormiste con mi novia, yo jamás lo he hecho por lo que puedes sentirte satisfecho.

-Solo fue un accidente, no era mi intención

-Pero dudo que no te haya gustado- le recrimino Sirius con tono ácido- ¡por merlín Remus!, se que te atrae, lo noto- Remus bajo la vista y se apoyo en el muro, Sirius lo imito quedándose a su lado, luego de unos minutos se dirigió a su amigo.

-Lo siento, por favor perdóname.  
-Se que no es tu culpa, estas cosas a veces pasan, pero esperaba que me lo dijese antes, en parte era lógico, si te gustaba cuando tenia 13 lo normal era que te gustara con 17, es muy hermosa.

-Lo de la enfermería realmente fue un accidente, jamás hubiese intentado aprovecharme de ella.

-Te creo, se que no eres de ese tipo, solo que me tomo por sorpresa

---------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------  
-¡Organizar el baile!, Dumbledore debe haber perdido el juicio, apenas tienen tiempo, queda menos de un mes — Katt parecía sorprendida de que el director hubiese tomado tal castigo para Remus y su hermana- Además los deberes que nos dan son muchísimos, jamás podrán hacerlo solos.

-No lo haremos solos, ustedes nos ayudaran, Dumbledore dijo que seguramente estarían encantados- Remus se cruzó de brazos mirando a sus amigos- ¿cuento con ustedes chicos'- James y Sirius asintieron de inmediato, Lily contemplo a Kamille y también asintió

-¿Por qué debemos pagar su castigo?, esta bien , los ayudare- Respondió Katt resignada.  
Las siguientes semanas pasaron volando, James, Sirius y Lily debían entrenar en las tardes, llegar a hacer los deberes y luego ayudar a Remus y a las gemelas a ver lo del baile; Sirius y Katt se preocuparían de la cena, Lily y James de la música y Remus y Kamille de la decoración.

El ultimo sábado antes del baile habían decidido ir a Hogmeade a comprar los vestidos pus solo faltaba una semana para Hallowen. Las chicas se separaron de los merodeadores para poder comprar tranquilas, luego se juntarían a comer en las tres escobas

-¿Ya le pediste a Lily que sea tu pareja para el baile Cornamenta?- Sirius miro a su amigo que niego con la cabeza.

-Aun no tiene pareja, creo que espera que la invites porque ha rechazado a muchos chicos, deberías arriesgarte- Lupin miro a James que parecía de un colapso nervioso- anímate James, lo peor que puede ocurrir es que te diga que no

-Y en ese caso seria lo de siempre, además aun tienes a la mayoría de las chicas de la escuela para invitarlas- Sirius le dio una palmadita de animo y los dirigió hasta una tienda al final de la calle- y tu Remus ¿con quien iras?- el licántropo en respuesta se encogió de hombros por lo que Sirius lo miro incrédulo- ¿no tienes pareja? ¿no se lo has pedido a nadie?

-No, aun no decido a quien invitar, es solo un estúpido baile y dudo que alguien se de cuenta si voy solo.

-Claro que se darán cuenta , como 30 chicas te han invitado, no lo niegues porque yo las he visto, ¿no pensaras invitar a Svensson?- Sirius parecía completamente espantado con esa idea.

-Podría ser, no es una mala persona saben- Remus recriminaba un poco a sus amigos por ser tan duros con Lisa , no la soportaban.

-Claro que no lo es, es solo una arpía que pretendía alejarte de tus amigos, un detalle superfluo diría yo- James dejo escapar un poco la snitch que tenia en sus manos y Sirius fue a rescatarle de unos matorrales donde se quedo atascada- Busca una chica Rem, no vale la pena que te sigas castigando por no tener a Kamille, solo conseguirás sufrir tu, hacer sufrir a Sirius y lastimar a Kamille- James le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, Remus quería replicarle pero sentía como las palabras se negaban a salir de sus labios.

-Toma Cornamenta ¿por qué esa cara Lunático? ¿te sientes mal?- Remus negó y le sonrió a su amigo para tranquilizarlo

-Estoy bien Canuto, solo me descompuse un poco ¿pero por que nos trajiste hasta aquí? Esto es una joyería.

-Exacto, le obsequiare a Kamille los accesorios para la fiesta así que entremos- Sirius parecía feliz pero al ver que ninguno de sus amigos se movía borro la sonrisa de sus labios -¿qué ocurre?

-¿Sabes como es su vestido?- la pregunta de James callo como un balde de agua fría sobre el moreno que negó rápidamente, luego se fijo en Remus y sonrió.

-Lunático, pregúntale a Kam como es su vestido, de que color, vamos no pongas esa cara, tu eres su amigo por lo que no sospechara de ti, debe ser un secreto hasta el sábado de la fiesta- solo la cara de suplica de su amigo logro convencer al licántropo que de mala gana se dirigió a Tiros largos moda.

---------------------------------------------0----------------------------------  
-Esta me queda horrible,¿de quien fue la idea de que el amarillo me quedaba bien?- Kamille estaba muy alterada, se había probado demasiados vestidos y ninguno le agradaba , Lily le paso dos trajes mas mientras Katt seguía buscando otros modelos.

-¿Aun no tienes pareja Lils?- Kamille se asomo para mostrarles otro vestido que resulto un nuevo rechazo, la pelirroja negó con un suspiro.

-Por lo que se , dos merodeadores aun no tiene pareja- Katt miro a su amiga de reojo y noto que se sonrojaba- Podrías pedírselo a Lupin, creo que estaría encantado a menos que prefieras a Potter- Lily alcanzó el mismo tono que su cabello y Katt comenzó a reír al ver tan avergonzada a su amiga- Ese vestido te queda lindo ¿te quedas con el?- pregunto Katt esperanzada, pero Kamille negó triste, se volteo y dejo al descubierto una profunda cicatriz en la parte baja de la espalda que el vestido no cubría- Mataría a Lupin por eso, esta horrible.

-El no tiene la culpa, no puede controlarse, además baja la vos que alguien nos puede oír- Kamille cogió molesta el vestido que le tendía su hermana y cerro la puerta del probador

-Se dejo esas cicatrices a propósito, se negó a usar la crema que le dio madame Pomfrey, y Lily ¿le pedirás a Lupin que sea tu pareja o será a Potter?

-Me encantaría ir contigo Lily , pero creo que un amigo mío en este instante esta intentando juntar el valor para invitarte sin tartamudear en el intento- Remus se acerco a las chicas sonriendo- ¿y Kamille?

-En el probador, y tu Lupin ¿también viniste a comprar tu túnica o buscabas a alguna de nosotras?- una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en el rostro de la gemela, la mirada de Remus se dirigió al probador y un leve rubor tiño sus mejillas.

-Es que necesito saber algo- los ojos del chico se clavaron en el piso como si este fuera lo mas interesante del mundo- ¿de que color es el vestido de Kam?-Lily y Katt comenzaron a reír de lo nervioso que parecía el chico, Lily lo tomo de un brazo y lo paro frente a una pila de vestidos-.

-Te aseguro que no es ninguno de estos, escóndete- la pelirroja lo obligo a ocultarse tras la pila de vestidos justo antes de que Kamille saliera con un vestido rosa que le quedaba muy bien pero el problema seguía siendo su espalda , la cicatriz era demasiado notoria.

-Necesito algún vestido con espalda, o que me cubra por lo menos hasta la mitad, no me importaría ir así pero todos harían preguntas estúpidas sobre como ocurrió

-Deberías haber usado la crema, te aseguro que ahora no estarías con este dilema , pero no, la señorita Towler quiere estar marcada para toda la vida- el tono de Katt era recriminatorio pero no quiso agregar nada mas porque recordó que Remus estaba allí.

-Pruébate este, te quedara estupendo- Lily la obligo a meterse con el vestido que Kamille miro de forma resignada, estaba segura de que le quedaría mal.

-Siento lo que le hice a tu hermana- Remus se veía apenado y Katt le sonrió

-No te preocupes, ya la viste, ella esta feliz con su cicatriz, quizás sienta que eso la une a ti ¿quién sabe?, además sigues siendo mi prospecto de cuñado favorito,¡¿para que quieres saber como es el vestido de mi hermana? — el chico les explico lo que Sirius pensaba hacer y la idea las entusiasmo, durante 15 largos minutos siguieron buscando el vestido adecuado, Remus al aburrirse también comenzó a mirar algunos modelos, al encontrar uno azul, largo , de media espalda descubierta y finos tirantes sonrió, estaba seguro de que ese era el vestido perfecto para ella.  
-----------------------------------------------------0----------------------------

-Juro que besare a la que encontró este vestido- Kamille salió sonriendo del probador, se veía muy linda ya que el color azul hacia resaltar sus ojos y su rubio cabello contrastaba con lo oscuro de la tela.

-En ese caso el afortunado es Lupin, el fue tu salvador- Katt se sonrojo al oír el nombre del chico — Katt arrugó un poco el ceño y se acerco molesta a su hermana- lo que me intriga e ¿cómo conoce tan bien tus medidas?- las chicas sonrieron al ver desaparecer a la gemela tras el probador roja de la vergüenza.

--------------------------------------------------o--------------------------  
-Al fin llegas, yo pensaba que habías tenido que ir a diseñar el vestido- Sirius se acerco a Remus que corría a encontrarlos

-Es azul oscuro, no muy escotado y te aseguro que casi tuve que diseñarlo

-Perfecto, ya tengo el obsequio ideal, entremos a comprarlo para ir a comer a las tres escobas, ya es cerca del medio día y las chicas nos estarán esperando.

------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------

Kamille leía una y otra ves la nota que tenia en las manos discúlpame, jamás quise lastimarte, te quiere Remus¨, el al quería, eso era lo que le estaba diciendo que la quería y ella no sabia que hacer.

-Fue un detalle muy bonito obsequiarte el vestido,¿por qué no nos quieres enseñar la nota? ¿acaso se te declara Lupin?- Kamille se sonrojo y escondió la nota en el bolsillo de su falda y Katt se encogió d hombros restándole importancia al asunto

-Claro que no. Solo se disculpa por lo del ataque la noche de luna llena- las chicas entraron en las tres escobas y en una de las mesas del fondo vieron a los merodeadores, Katt busco con la mirada a Ben pero al no encontrarlo decidió ir con sus amigas y sentarse con los muchachos

-¿Cómo les fue?- Sirius se puso de pie para acercar una silla a su novia , James hizo lo mismo con Lily y Remus ayudo a Katt

-Genial, ya tenemos todo y ustedes que hicieron- Lily sonrió a Jemes y este se ruborizo, sabia que llegando al castillo debía pedirle que fuera su pareja para el baile, ella lo estaba incitando a hacerlo y el como un tonto no era capas de pedírselo, la había invitado a salir cientos de veces y ella se negaba humillándolo una tras otros, y ahora de que estaba casi seguro de que ella lo aceptaría el no era capas de decidirse.

-Deberíamos comer luego, el cierto anuncia tormenta y creo que deberíamos volver pronto al castillo- todos apoyaron la idea de Katt y luego de una entretenida comida regresaron a la escuela

-Te has vuelto una gran cazadora ,has mejorado mucho el equipo, estoy seguro de que este año la copa tendrá nuestro nombre- Lily y James caminaban tras el grupo, el joven buscador esperaba el mejor momento para pedirle a la pelirroja que fuera su pareja- Lily , yo quería preguntarte...- las palabras se negaban a salir, la chica lo obligo a detenerse a su lado , sabia lo que le preguntaría y ella ya sabia su respuesta , una lechuza paso volando y se poso en el hombro de James, este le desato el mensaje y miro a Lily con expresión de miedo, leyó rápidamente el mensaje y llamo a Sirius,- La abuela esta muriendo, debemos viajar hoy mismo- sin esperar respuesta salió corriendo rumbo al castillo. Lily corrió tras el, pero no podía alcanzarlo, al llegar a la sala común la profesora Mc Gonagall la alcanzó.

-Evans, ¿ha visto a Potter?- la chica negó y explico a la profesora lo ocurrido con la nota- de eso mismo quería hablarle, no podrán viajar hasta mañana a primera hora, lo harán en compañía del director, por favor avísele a Potter y cuando esta mas tranquilo dígale que el director quiere hablar con el- Lily asintió y subió corriendo al cuarto de los chicos, sin tocar abrió la puerta y vio a James apoyado en el alfeizar de la ventana

-James ¿quieres que hablemos?- Lily se acerco al chico que contemplaba por la ventana como comenzaba a arreciar la tormenta- James- el chico pareció no oírla, la chica decidió dejarlo solo pero cuando se dirigía hacia la puerta sintió una mano que la sujetaba.

-No te vallas por favor- la joven contemplo a James, era difícil creer que aquel joven desvalido era el famoso James Potter, con una eterna sonrisa en los labios, y que llenaba todos los lugares en los que estaba , Lily acaricio suavemente su mejilla y sin darse cuenta se encontró abrasándolo mientras el lloraba sobre su pecho, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, solo se separaron cuando Remus golpeo la puerta para decirle que Dumbledore quería hablar con el.- Creo que debemos bajar, Sirius debe estar también muy preocupado- James esbozó una triste sonrisa y acaricio el cabello de Lily- Gracias Lily Evans, eres la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida

-De nada James Potter, hoy me he dado cuenta de que no eres solo un estúpido engreído, incluso creo que puedo recapacitar el si acepto una cita contigo- y sin volteara verla cara de asombro del chico la pelirroja abandono la habitación.

---------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------

La noche fue larguísima, los merodeadores y las chicas se quedaron en la sala común para esperar la orden de Dumbledore para marcharse; James y Sirius serian acompañados por el director que tenia una gran amistad con la abuela del chico. Cerca de las 5 de la madrugada Mc Gonagall entro a buscar a los jóvenes y a pesar de que no le agradaba la idea , tuvo que aceptar que sus amigos bajaran a despedirlos a los terrenos.

Sirius estaba pálido y demacrado, se dejaba guiar por Kamille que le llevaba de la mano hasta el carruaje en el que irían hasta Hogmeade.

-Te escribiré en cuanto llegue, no te preocupes por mi y terminen los detalles que faltan para el baile, no quiero que Dumbledore piense que no cumplieron bien su castigo- Sirius se inclino dispuesto a besarla en los labios pero luego se dio cuenta de que no era el mejor momento y deposito un beso en su frente, Kamille se sonrojo ante el gesto del chico lo que produjo una gran ternura en el joven- Te quiero mucho Kamille-

-Yo también te quiero y estaré bien, OH Sirius, te extrañare tanto- Kamille se abraso al chico que la estrechó contra su pecho, al ver a Remus que los observaba aflojo un poco el abraso.

-Lunático- grito para llamar la atención de su amigo. Remus se acerco un poco molesto consigo mismo ya que sabia que los celos que sentía no estaban bien.

-¿Qué ocurre Canuto?

-Necesito pedirte un favor, que cuides a Kamille por mi, no permitas que ningún idiota se le acerque- Remus asintió y Sirius se despidió d el con un abraso y prometiéndole que volverían antes del baile y que escribirían en cuanto llegasen para contarles como estaban las cosas.

Por otro lado James se sentía fatal, su abuela era como su segunda madre y el miedo de no llegar a tiempo para despedirse de ella se sumaba a sus tristeza, las gemelas lo abrasaron al despedirse, no le dijeron nada ya que sabían que en ese momento las palabras estaban de mas , Remus se apresuro a dedicarle algunas palabras de consuelo y a aconsejarle mantener la calma, al ver a Lily que se aproximaba a despedirse de James prefirió ir a Reunirse con Kamille que en ese momento hablaba con Dumbledore.

Katt se aproximo a Sirius que guardaba su equipaje en el carruaje, Lily había desaparecido con James y Remus con su hermana platicaban con Dumbledore y Mc Gonagall

-Black- Sirius se volteo sorprendido al oír la vos de la chica, era la única que no se había despedido de el y realmente jamás espero que lo hiciera- Bueno, yo siento mucho lo de la abuela de Potter y espero que tengas un buen viaje- antes de que Sirius alcanzara a reaccionar tenia a Katt aferrada a sus pecho y ella sin siquiera mirarlo se puso de puntillas y lo beso en la mejilla para correr luego rumbo al castillo, el moreno se llevo la mano hacia donde le había besado, se sentía un poco tonto cuando vio a Kamille que se aproximaba hacia el acompañada de Remus; por primera ves estaba confundido en lo que sentía, por un lado estaba Katt que le atraía demasiado, pero siempre estaban discutiendo, lo alteraba y sentía que le complicaba la vida, además lo odiaba y estaba de novia con el idiota de Stimpsom, y por el otro lado estaba Kamille, no podía negar que le gustaba y que le daba paz y tranquilidad, cosas que rara ves tenia en sui vida, además ella no tenia novio por lo cual si el le pedía salir formalmente no tendría que enfrentarse a ningún idiota dispuesto a matarlo, pero a Remus también le gustaba ella y estaba seguro de que si el se hacia a un lado el licántropo se esforzaría mucho por ocupar ese sitio, al pensar en Kamille y Remus juntos sintió como algo vivo intentaba salir de su estomago son celos ¨, quizás después de todo, aun tenia una oportunidad con Kamille, satisfecho con su decisión s acercó la chica para abrasarla una ultima ves antes de partir.

----------------------------------------------o------------------------------

-Lily, quisiera agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mi, pero se que por mas cosas que hiciera jamás terminaría de pagarte- James sonrió a la chica que estaba apoyada contra un árbol donde se habían refugiado para no ser vistos, Lily estaba muy silenciosa, el buscador se acerco mas a ella y noto que algunas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas- Lily, no llores por favor, todo estará bien, tu me ayudad a estar bien- James le seco las lagrimas con su pañuelo y la estrecho en sus brazos.

-Quisiera ir contigo pero Dumbledore no me lo permite, lo siento tanto James-la pelirroja rompió a llorar nuevamente hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del joven que le acariciaba el cabello.

-Estarás conmigo en cada instante, porque te tendré aquí- el chico tomo una de las manos de la muchacha y la apoyo contra su corazón- no importa por cuantos kilómetros estemos separados, se que estarás conmigo- Lily le sonrió y antes de arrepentirse de lo que haría beso tiernamente al chico en los labios, solo fue un leve rocé durante unos segundos pero bastaron para generar una explosión de emociones en ambos jóvenes, antes de que James pudiese darse cuenta de que era real lo que había ocurrido, Lily ya corría al castillo.

-----------------------------------------------0---------------------------------

Ya fin del chap y espero que les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todos los que leen y especialmente los que me dejan su opinión así que:

**Florecilla:** Muchas gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que este chap también lo haya hecho, nos leemos luego


	14. Chapter 14

**N.A: **Creo que aunque le pida mil perdones no me los merezco, pero realmente tengo una buena excusa para el atraso. Esta historia yo la tengo escrita hasta el chap 22 en un cuaderno, pero desgraciadamente lo había extraviado y no lo encontraba, por arte divina lo hallé ayer así que estoy reportándome con el chap que espero les guste, y de nuevo me disculpo, ciao.

**Capitulo 14: El baile de navidad, una difícil decisión. Primera parte  
**  
Durante el resto de la semana Remus y las chicas debieron terminar con los preparativos para el baile, además con las clases y la cantidad de deberes que tenían prácticamente solo lees quedaba tiempo libre para comer y dormir. Cada día que pasaba aumentaba la ansiedad por saber de James y de Sirius ya que desde que se habían marchado no tenían noticias sobre ellos a causa de que aun arreciaba el temporal y muchas lechuzas no eran capaces de llegar a su destino.

Lily estaba muy angustiada, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan confundida, el solo hecho de pensar en James la ponía mal además de que no sabia como reaccionaria cuando lo viera nuevamente, estaba segura de que la muerte de la abuela del chico marcaba un antes y un después en la relación que tenían pero aunque James pareciera menos arrogante que antes no dejaba de ser un merodeador con su eterno grupo de fans que aguardaban cualquier ocasión para estar cerca de el y que últimamente miraban a Lily como si fuera un estorbo en la vida del buscador.

Desde el domingo en la mañana se preguntaba una y otra ves por que lo había besado, en un comienzo creyó que se debió al bréelo tan triste, diferente al chico triunfador que presumía en la escuela, pero ahora al recordar como se sintió en ese momento al sentir sus labios, como su corazón parecía a punto de estallar por tantas emociones ya no se sentía tan segura de que solo hubiera sido por compasión, sabia de que en ese beso había entregado mas que una simple muestra de apoyo, solo le quedaba esperar que el chico regresara para ver que ocurriría entre ellos, pero una vocecita en su cabeza le recordaba que quizás seguía siendo solo un desafió.

La relación de Katt y Ben estaba bastante tranquila sin la presencia de Sirius, la chica no mostraba el mas mínimo interés en discutir con su novio por la cual ni siquiera nombraba a Black para insultarlo. Katt estaba igual de preocupada que las chicas por no tener noticias de los dos merodeadores, además de pensar que Sirius creería en ese momento que ella también había ingresado a su club de fans, sabia que el haberse mostrado tan afectuosa con el había sido un error, era cierto que en ese momento creía que era lo mejor ya que tanto James como Sirius estaban muy tristes, pero luego de meditarlo no estaba tan segura, Sirius era demasiado engreído y tomaría su gesto de aliento como un acto de devoción hacia el, al pensar en esto la chica sentía como si tuviese una piedra en el estomago que apenas la dejaba moverse, el solo recordar la cara de sorpresa del chico y lo torpe que parecía al sentirla tan cerca le provocaba una gran ternura, pero se repetía una y otra ves que además de ser un idiota era el novio de su hermana, pero no podía dejar de sentir que lo que mas le dolía era el hecho de que fuese el novio de Kamille.

Kamille estaba preocupada por Sirius, el chico había prometido escribir pero aun no tenia noticias suyas, además apenas faltaban unos cuantos días para el baile y Remus con ellas estaban muy atareados ya que como James y Sirius no estaban Katt y Lily debieron cubrir lo que a ellos les correspondía, por ese motivo la pelirroja parecía a punto de sufrir un shock nervioso en cualquier momento ya que no solo debía cumplir con asistir a las clases y hacer los deberes, sino que además debía cumplir con sus obligaciones de prefecta por lo cual algunos alumnos ya habían conocido la furia de la pelirroja que les descontaba puntos si no se comportaban como unos verdaderos Ángeles, Katt por su lado casi no tenia tiempo para dedicarle a Ben pero Lily pensaba que eso era algo positivo ya que si no se veían no discutirían y no tendrían que separarlos antes de que se mataran, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención de Kam era el gran control y eficiencia de Remus, no solo seguía siendo un excelente estudiante sin descuidar ninguno de sus trabajos o sus apuntes en clases, el al igual que Lily era prefecto y seguía de tan buen humor como de costumbre sin llegar a espantar hasta las lagrimas a los alumnos, el licántropo además ayudaba a Lily a pegar afiches y seleccionar la música y a Katt a comprar las cosas necesarias para la cena y las bebidas, por lo que el chico era el que mas trabajo tenia pero a la ves el que mas feliz estaba, Kamille lo asociaba a la licantropía de su amigo , que a pesar de faltar a clases una semana cada mes, jamás saco una baja calificación y seguía teniendo tiempo para ayudar a sus amigos.

Durante el desayuno del jueves todo el comedor parecía muy entusiasmado con el baile, las chicas platicaban de vestidos y los chicos presumían de sus parejas, Lily y las gemelas se dirigieron al extremo de la mesa donde Remus y Peter desayunaban.

-Buenos días chicas, Dumbledore...- Lupin no pudo seguir hablando por que en ese momento llego la correspondencia y un centenar de lechuzas bajo hacia su respectivo destinatario, un bonito búho se poso frente al chico que inmediatamente le quito el mensaje- Esta nota es para ti Lily, y esta para ti Kam- los tres abrieron sin demora las cartas antes de continuar con el desayuno.

Querida Lily:  
Mi abuela murió ayer, pero estoy tranquilo por que tu estas aquí conmigo, regresamos mañana. Te extraño mucho James.

Para la chica había sido la carta mas corta de su vida pero sin embargo se sentía feliz y angustiada a la ves, James volvería mañana y ella no savia como enfrentarlo, pero estaba segura de que el la necesitaría mas que nunca y que debía dejar de lado su infantilismo y pensar que el chico era solo su amigo que jamás se fijaría en ella, la chica dobló la hoja y la guardo en su bolsa.

Lunático:  
Ambos te escribimos esta carta (Sirius escribe), la abuela murió ayer, todo ha sido muy triste pero sabemos que debemos seguir adelante.

Mañana por la mañana volvemos a la escuela para ayudarles con los últimos preparativos para el baile, esperamos que ya tengas pareja y que no sea la arpía de Svensson.Dale nuestro saludos a las chichas no a todas las de la escuela solo a la trío de locas que tenemos por compañeras y un abraso a Peter (Sirius dice que golpees a Sitmsom de su parte), te contaremos todo luego, se despiden tus amigos que te extrañan, Canuto y Cornamenta

El chico sonrió y le extendió la carta a Peter que esperaba expectante, desvió los ojos hacia Kamille que leía concentrada y pensó con cierto remordimiento que si Sirius no hubiera llegado para el baile quizás se hubiera atrevido a pedirle a Kamille que fuera con el.

Mi pequeña:  
Espero que estés bien y no hallas trabajado en exceso, la abuela de James falleció ayer por la mañana, fue un día triste, pero James es fuerte y lo ha tomado con mucha madures, hoy serán los funerales por lo cual mañana estaremos de regreso en la escuela, lamento no haber podido escribir antes pero el tiempo ha sido demasiado ventoso y las lechuzas solo podían utilizarse en caso de urgencia, espero que no estés molesta conmigo, adiós mi pequeña, muero por abrasarte, Sirius.

Kamille se sonrojo levemente y al levantar la vista se encontró con los ojos de Remus que la contemplaba fijamente.

-Kam,¿podrías decirme que noticias hay?- Katt miraba un poco molesta a su hermana que enseguida volvió a su desayuno.

- Regresan mañana, hoy será el entierro de la abuela de James, ¿que decías de Dumbledore Remus?

- Quiere vernos a los dos luego de la cena, supongo que querrá saber como van los preparativos para el baile.

- En ese caso deberíamos ir los cuatro, no es justo que nos excluyan ahora que esta casi todo listo- Katt lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y Remus le sonrió

- Jamás dejaría de reconocer todo lo que han hecho para ayudarnos...- Remus no pudo seguir hablando porque unas delicadas manos le cubrieron los ojos- Lisa ¿que ocurre?

- Hola amor, necesito que hablemos un momento- la chica se sentó junto al chico he intento besarlo en los labios pero Remus se puso de pie.

-Salgamos al vestíbulo- y sin volverse a mirar si lo seguía Remus salió del comedor

-Apresúrate Lisa, no creo que Lupin te conceda mucho tiempo - Katt la miro burlona y volvió a comer su desayuno.

-Lo siento Kamille, supongo que quizás dentro de un par de años puedas gustarle, cuando crezcas.

-Ella es novia de Black Svensson, pensé que tus amiguitas ya te lo habían dicho- Lily estaba furiosa por lo hiriente que era la slitherin con Kamille sin que la gemela le hiciera nada.

-Por supuesto que sabia que era la nueva entretención de Sirius, pero eso no deja de lado que a ella le guste Remus

.  
-Igual que a ti, pero por lo menos a mi hermana la toma en cuenta- Lisa palideció y salió rumbo al vestíbulo, Kamille hizo a un lado su plato y se puso de pie dispuesta a seguirla pero Lily la detuvo.

-No conseguirás nada, estoy segura de que Remus no ira al baile con ella, así que quédate tranquila.

Al cabo de 10 minutos Remus regreso al comedor algo molesto pero sonrió a sus amigas.

-Vamos a transformaciones, Mc Gonagall no acepta atrasos, Kamille ¿puedo hablar un momento con tigo?, a solas- Katt parecía no estar muy con forme con esta decisión pero Lily la arrastro al aula de transformaciones y Remus siguió con la chica hasta un aula vacía.

-¿Que ocurrió con Lisa?- Kamille se puso roja al oír la pregunta, no podía creer que Remus le creyera a esa arpía.

-Me ataco, yo no hice nada, y si tanto te interesa defen...¿por que te ríes?

-Por que se que tu no hiciste nada, lo que quería saber es que te hizo ella a ti- Kamille se ruborizó y bajo la vista

-Nada, solo se comporto como una idiota, pero no te preocupes. Creo que deberíamos ir a clases, recuerda que hoy tenemos mucho que hacer.

La tarde llego a pasos agigantados así que después de la charla con Dumbledore sobre los preparativos del baile decidieron subir a dormir, antes de entrar a la sala común Kamille tomo la mano de Remus y lo obligo a esconderse en un pasillo por el cual llegaron a una pequeña sala en desuso.

-¿Por que me trajiste hasta acá?- el chico se sentó en una silla mientras Kamille encendía unas cuantas velas.

-Tenia que hablar contigo a solas, antes de que llegue Sirius y sin mi hermana de por medio, quería agradecerte lo del vestido, con todo lo que ocurrió el sábado fue imposible.

-No tenias por que hacerlo, tu me perdonaste por lo que te hice en el bosque, mereces mucho mas que un vestido- Kamille sonrío al chico y se sentó a su lado.

- Sabes, prometí a las chicas que besaría a la que me encontrara el vestido perfecto- Kamille se ruborizo al decir esto, Remus la miro por un momento y luego clavo la vista en el suelo.

-Kam, no es necesario...- el licántropo sintió como los labios de la muchacha se aproximaban a los suyos, pero antes de que se unieran Kam lo beso en la comisura de los labios , luego se puso de pie y salió huyendo, Remus acaricio con sus dedos el lugar donde la chica lo había besado, si no se equivocaba ella había estado a punto de besarlo en los labios, pero eso hubiera significado que quizás Sirius dejara de ser su amigo, era mejor así, Kamille no le pertenecía porque no se atrevió jamás a pedirle que saliera con el- Solo tenia 14 años- se dijo para si mismo en tono de disculpa, era verdad, solo era una niñita que comenzó a provocar las primeras emociones en su corazón, era linda y dulce pero estaba siempre con Lily y Katt que hacían aun mas difícil hablarle, Sirius le decía que era un tonto por no intentarlo, ya que estaba seguro de que Kamille no era tan loca como Katt y que por lo menos lo escucharía , que si era capas de hablar con un montón de chicas perfectamente era capas de hablar con ella, pero cada ves que intentaba decirle algo, las palabras se negaban a salir de sus labios y para peor Kamille parecía evitarlo. Con Sirius siempre fue diferente, incluso a veces le sonreía y eso parecía alegrar a su amigo

-Deja de atormentarte, ella es la novia de Sirius, jamás saldría contigo- rápidamente se puso de pie y partió rumbo a la sala común.

-----------------------------------------0---------------------------

Flash back

Iban en cuarto año y se celebraría un baile de navidad, James y Sirius ya habían conseguido pareja pero Remus aun no se lo pedía a nadie.

-Solo tienes que pedírselo Remus, lo peor que puede ocurrir es que te digo que no- Sirius se balanceaba sobre las patas traseras de su silla- Peter deja en paz a ese escarabajo lo aplastaras.

-Sirius tiene razón, habla con Towler, pídele que sea tu pareja y si dice que no se lo pides a otra y ya- James le dio una palmadita de animo y disimuladamente le lanzó una bolita de papel que le dio a Lily en la cabeza, la pelirroja se dio vuelta y le lanzo una mirada asesina.

-¿Y como se supone que hablo solo con ella?, Katrine y Lily la acompañan a todos lados y no voy a pedírselo delante de ellas.

-Tienes razón, ese si es un problema- Sirius seguía balanceándose cuando se le ocurrió un plan- Tu y Towler van a aritmancia, y Katt y Lily no, así que aprovecha esa clase para pedírselo.

Mas tarde James, Sirius y Peter esperaban a su amigo en la biblioteca, al verlo entrar le hicieron señas para que se sentara a su lado.

-¿Se lo pediste?-pregunto impaciente Sirius

-no te habrá dicho que no, es imposible- James parecía casi tan abatido como el licántropo y por sus palabras demostraba que intentaba convencerse mas a si mismo que a su amigo.

-No se por que hacen tanto escándalo, si ni siquiera es tan bonita- los tres lanzaron miradas de advertencia a Peter que prefirió seguir guardando silencio, Remus se sentó junto a sus amigos con gesto de resignación.

-Es imposible, jamás se lo podré pedir, durante la clase me acerque a hablar con ella y al preguntarme que necesitaba le pedí prestada una pluma,¿lo pueden creer?, es lo mas patético que he hecho en mi vida- con desanimo el chico se dejo caer en la mes mientras sus amigos lo observaban preocupados.

-¿Pero están seguros de que ya no tiene pareja?- Remus levanto la cabeza de golpe y miro a Peter como si este estuviera loco.

-Pensándolo bien, Peter tiene razón, creo que debemos empezar por eso, si Kamille ya tiene pareja vamos a tener que recurrir al plan b

-Sirius, no tenemos un plan b, ¿o si?- James sonreía sin saber si su amigo le hablaba en serio o le tomaba el pelo

-Es obvio, si tiene otra pareja la hacemos desaparecer, o la enfermamos, lo que sea el punto es que debe ir con Remus.

-Pero si soy incapaz de pedirle ir conmigo al baile ¿como rayos voy a hacer para preguntarle si va con alguien y quien es?

-Eso déjamelo a mi- Sirius se puso rápidamente de pie y se dirigió a uno de los pasillos donde acababa de desaparecer una larga trenza rubia, Kamille intentaba alcanzar uno de los libros del estante de arriba pero no lo alcanzaba, al voltear choco contra el pecho del chico que sujetaba un libro en la mano.

-Lo siento Black- Kamille se ruborizó e intento huir lo mas rápido posible pero Sirius la sujeto de la trenza obligándola a detenerse.

-¿Necesitas este libro?- Sirius le sonrió y al chica le devolvió el gesto y le agradeció en un murmullo-¿puedo sentarme a estudiar contigo?, te juro que no haré nada malo ni ninguna de las cosas que tu hermana te halla dicho que soy capas de hacer ¿puedo?- Kamille le sonrió y asintió para luego dirigirse a una mesa un poco alejada del resto.

-No trajiste ningún libro para estudiar- Kamille lo miro ceñuda y se apego mucho al respaldo de su silla tratando de poner la mayor distancia posible entre ella y el chico.

-¿Me tienes miedo pequeña Towler?- la joven bajo la vista y Sirius comenzó a reír-¿pero acaso crees que soy un moustro o algo así?, vamos pequeña Towler, somos compañeros y debemos intentar llevarnos bien, se que nuestra relación no es la mejor pero realmente no soy tan malo.

-Es que a veces se meten en demasiados líos, y sus bromas son algo desagradables, además Lily y Katt piensan que eres bastante mal educado.

-Yo opino lo mismo de tu hermana, pero eso no viene al caso, lo que realmente quiero saber es si vas a asistir al baile de navidad o si volverás a tu casa.

-¿Por que quieres saber?, no pensaran hacer una broma navideña ¿o si?- el chico soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de susto de Kamille al imaginarse una broma navideña, pero antes de que pudiese aclarar las cosas madame Pincelo tomo de una oreja obligándolo a abandonar la biblioteca por molestar a sus compañeros.- no deberías haberte reído tan fuerte, madame Pinse detesta el desorden- Kamille acababa de abandonar la biblioteca y caminaba junto a Sirius rumbo a la sala común-Si, iré al baile ¿y tu?

-También, y te prometo que no haremos ninguna broma, puedes estar tranquila- siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que vieron a Peeves con unas bombas de tinta y decidieron esconderse en un aula vacía, Sirius se sentó en una de las mesas cerca de la entrada para comprobar si el poltersgeit aun permanecía en el pasillo, al voltear hacia la chica encontró su rostro a solo unos centímetros de el, se miraron durante un par de minutos a los ojos y Sirius un poco turbado se alejo de la joven- tienes lindos ojos, creo que eres la chica que tiene los ojos mas lindos de la escuela — Kamille se ruborizó y el chico riendo le jalo suavemente la trenza - ¿y ya tienes pareja de baile?

-Si , voy con Scott Pendletton ¿lo conoces?

-Si , es el ravenclaw come libros, no me agrada mucho, es demasiado correcto.

-Es agradable, además es el hermano de Susan que va conmigo a aritmancia, ella me pidió que fuera con el.¿y tu con quien iras?

-Con Marie-Ann Thomsom,pero preferiría que hubiera sido sin parejas, no se si me entiendes, las chicas solo generan líos, no sabes como pedirles ir al baile.

-Pero si a ustedes muchas chicas les pidieron ser sus parejas,¿qué puede haber sido tan difícil?

-Aun que no lo creas lo es, por ejemplo Remus aun no tiene pareja ya que la chica que le gusta lo pone tan nervioso que es incapaz de invitarla, ya ha rechazado a muchas , Kamille ¿no te gustaría ir con el al baile?, creo que mejor tu que Svensson.-

-Lo siento pero ya tengo pareja ¿lo recuerdas?

-Si, si , el perfecto Scott, pero Remus también es un buen chico, tiene excelentes calificaciones y es guapo.

-Debes odiar mucho a Lisa para intentar conseguirle una pareja a Lupin, pero nada te asegura de que no me rechace igual que a las otras.

-Claro que no lo hará por que tu ...- Sirius enmudeció al darse cuenta de que estuvo a punto de decirle lo que su amigo sentía por ella- le pareces agradable, además no deseas que sea tu novio y no le lanzas miraditas tontas cada ves que lo ves- unas voces provenientes del pasillo los dejaron en silencio

- Te aseguro que es esta- la puerta se abrió y tres chicos entraron al aula- Sirius, al fin te encontramos, ¿que demonios asías aquí?- la mirada de James se poso en Kamille que permanecía sentada cerca de Sirius y luego de esta a Remus.

- Nos escondimos de Peeves, pero si ya se fue podríamos ir a la sala común- todos estuvieron deacuerdo y emprendieron el regreso, Kamille iba al lado de Sirius con el que conversaban muy animados, James le daba codazos a Remus para que participara en la conversación pero cada ves que se dirigía a la gemela esta se sonrojaba tanto que era imposible saber cual de los dos estaba mas avergonzado, al llegar a las escaleras que llevaban al séptimo piso un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos grises llamo a Kamille, esta se despidió de los chicos y se acerco a recién llegado.

- Tranquilo Remus, solo deben estar platicando de deberes- James sujeto del brazo al licántropo y lo obligo a seguir caminando.

- Estas equivocado James, si debe preocuparse pues ese idiota es su pareja de baile.

- ¿Estas seguro Sirius?- Remus palideció y se soltó de James que aun lo sujetaba-¿ella te lo dijo?

- Tranquilo Remus, nosotros lo solucionaremos, te aseguro que no ira con el perfecto Scott- Remus bajo corriendo las escaleras para perderse por uno de los pasillos , los chicos prefirieron darle unos minutos de soledad antes de salir a buscarlo, pero luego de no encontrarlo por ningún sitio decidieron volver a la sala común y para su sorpresa lo encontraron sentado en una de las butacas leyendo un libro.

- ¿Dónde estuviste', no pudimos encontrarte, pensábamos que te habías lanzado al lago para ahogarte.

- Muy imaginativo James, pero solo fui a conseguir pareja para el baile.

- ¿y la conseguiste? ¿es guapa?- Peter se sentó a su lado ansioso por conocer la respuesta

- Si, ya conseguí pareja y es guapa, iré con Lisa Svensson

- ¡Con Svensson!- gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo

- Debes estar loco, es una slitherin, no se puede confiar en ellas- Sirius grito tan fuete que todos los alumnos que se encontraban el la sala común volvieron a verlo, Remus le lanzó una mirada de reproche por su falta de discreción, Sirius se acerco a el para hablar mas bajo- Mía al idiota de Régulus, cada ves que tiene oportunidad trata de perjudicarme, a ellos solo les interesa conseguir lo que quieren, no importa a que precio y ella lo que quiera ahora es a ti.

- Creo que Sirius tiene razón, Lisa es un poco manipuladora, deberías haber escogido a otra chica —James sonrió y se encogió de hombros- supongo que ya no podrás decirle que no iras con ella, estas perdido.

- Yo creo que ella es muy guapa, incluso mas que Towler, ella es demasiado infantil.

- Cállate Peter, tu aun no consigues pareja así que no opines- Sirius volteo a ver donde estaban las gemelas Towler platicando con Lily, Kamille le devolvió la mirada y le sonrío, Sirius también lo hizo antes de que James lo golpeara con el codo y le lanzará una mirada de reproche.

-----------------------------------------------0--------------------------------

Al año siguiente mientras hacían las compras en el callejón Diagon los tres amigos decidieron pasas a la tienda de artículos de Quidditch, tres chicas venían cargadas de libros y Sirius ¨casualmente¨ paso golpeando a la rubia mas alta tirandole todas las compras al suelo.

-¡res un idiota¡- la chica se arrodillo para recoger los libros y se encontró con los azules ojos del chico que la ayudo a juntar los libros que luego le quito de forma agresiva de las manos- no necesito tu ayuda Black, puedo sola.

-Deberían enseñarte a agradecer cuando alguien te ayuda Towler, eso se llama educación.

-Si tu no me hubieras empujado no los hubieses tirado al piso y no hubiese tenido que ayudarme a recogerlos, así que como fue tu culpa no tengo nada que agradecerte

-Además de ser fea eres mal educada Towler.

-Y tu eres un idiota Black, un completo idiota.

-Déjalo Katt, no tiene demasiado cerebre para comprender lo que le dices.

-Valla Evans,¿se puede saber quien te pidió tu opinión?, lo siento, pero se me olvidaba que eres la señorita perfección, así que por favor acepta nuestras disculpas.

-Eres patético Potter, no se como algunas chicas están locas por ti.

-Por que tienen buen gusto Evans, a diferencia tuya por supuesto.

-Repítelo nuevamente Potter y te vuelvo a romper la nariz

-Lily, por favor vamonos- Kamille sujeto a la pelirroja del brazo y la alejo de James.

-Hola pequeña Towler, que gusto me da verte,¿cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?- Sirius se acerco a Kamille mientras Katt le lanzaba miradas envenenadas.

-Bien ,gracias, nos vemos luego- Kamille le sonrió y se alejo arrastrando a sus dos amigas

-Se pasaron con las chicas, con razón los odian, son realmente crueles- Remus estaba molesto y camino rumbo a la heladería sin esperarlos.

-Mira Rem, ahí viene la pequeña Towler sola, aprovecha de invitarle un helado, si quieres James y yo vamos a dar una vuelta- Remus no contesto nada porque en ese momento Scott Pendletton se acerco a la chica con un helado y se alejaron caminando muy juntos. Sirius y James intercambiaron una rápida mirada y comenzaron a platicar sobre Quidditch, los deberes y los maestros, solo querían que su amigo se olvidara de Kamille y Scott, a las semanas de entrar a clases se comenzó a rumorear de una supuesta relación entre la chico y el prefecto de ravenclaw y luego Remus dio a conocer a sus amigos su interés por Lily Evans, el cual se mantuvo hasta que nuevamente Kamille se entrometió en su corazón.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15: El baile de navidad. Una difícil decisión. Segunda parte.**

-Hola princesa- Sirius acababa de abrasar a Kamille por la cintura y la chica al darse cuenta de que era el, loca de la alegría le echo los brazos al cuello mientras muchas chicas celosas la miraban con odio desde sus respectivas mesas.

-¿Y nadie piensa saludarme a mi?- James sonrió a Lily que se aproximo tímida y lo beso en la mejilla, para luego sentarse nuevamente a desayunar, Katt también se aproximo al buscador para besarlo, luego le dirigió una mirada a Sirius pero este estaba demasiado ocupado con su hermana y una terrible angustia se apodero de ella, pero no pudo pensar mucho tiempo en ello porque Remus y Peter bajaron a desayunar y entre los saludos y ponerse al tanto de las ultimas novedades apenas tuvieron tiempo para llegar a clases,

En la tarde se reunieron en la sala común para ponerse de acuerdo con los últimos detalles del baile, James estaba muy enfermo pero a pesar de tener un poco de fiebre igual no quiso faltar a clases e insistió en ayudar en lo que se necesitara .

Sirius y Kamille estuvieron todo el día juntos y Remus no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por lo que había ocurrido la noche pasada , Kamille apenas lo miraba y ya prácticamente no tenia posibilidades de que alguna chica fuera su pareja de baile a excepción de Lisa Svensson que esa misma tarde se lo había pedido por quinta ves. Katt recién se había reunido con ellos porque la llegada de Sirius había puesto a Ben extremadamente posesivo y solo a esa hora pudo librarse de el, Lily aparentaba estar muy tranquila pero realmente se encontraba como un manojo de nervios ya que estaba decidida que si James no le pedía ir al baile, ella lo invitaría.

-El baile será a las 8, si nos levantamos a las 6 de la mañana podríamos tener todo listo antes del medio día y así nos queda tiempo disponible para prepararnos para el baile.

-Katt tiene razón, lo mejor será que madruguemos pero el problema será en quien despertara a Sirius, porque eso si que será difícil- los chicos rieron del comentario de Remus y este casi por inercia se fijo en Kamille que en ese momento también lo miraba y bajo la vista avergonzada al darse cuenta de que el licántropo la miraba, Sirius de forma inconsciente abraso a la chica y la beso en la mejilla.

-Lily y James se encargaran de la música, recuerden que es un baile y debe salir perfecto, Katt ¿ya hablaste con los elfos domésticos por lo de la cena?

-Tranquila hermanita, todo esta arreglado, te aseguro que será una noche maravillosa

-Si quieres pequeña mañana temprano me asegure de que todo este en orden, Towler, puedes acompañarme si gustas- Katt le lanzó una mirada envenenada que el moreno ni siquiera pareció notar.

-Esta bien, Remus y yo nos encargaremos de la decoración y luego nos pueden ayudar, el profesor Dumbledore ordenara que los desayunos y las comidas sean en las salas comunes de cada casa para que todo este ordenado y sea una sorpresa para los alumnos, por lo tanto las puertas del comedor quedaran cerradas después que terminemos de decorar hasta las 8 que se dará inicio al baile.

-Perfecto, así que creo que lo mejor será que vallamos a dormir porque mañana será un largo dia.

-Lamentablemente Towler tiene razón, así que princesa lo mejor será que subamos, buenas noches- Sirius beso a Kamille en la frente y se acerco a James y Remus que aun permanecían sentados- ¿vienen conmigo?

-Debo hacer ronda hasta las 10:15, luego subo, vamos Lily- la pelirroja se puso de pie y colocándose sus capas salieron por el retrato.

-¿vienes Cornamenta?

-En un minuto, debo hablar con Lily así que la esperare

-Como gustes, adiós princesa, adiós Towler- el moreno subió rápidamente las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos James?- el chico negó con la cabeza e insto a las gemelas para que imitaran a Sirius y subieran a descansar, el buscador se quedo dormido en la butaca y despertó al oír entrar a los prefectos, Lily y Remus al verlo se acercaron para sentarse a su lado pero James se adelanto y sujetando a Remus lo llevo a parte. Lily contemplaba como los chicos platicaban en un rincón, al sentirse fuera de lugar se dirijo hacia las escaleras cuando sintió que la sujetaban suavemente del brazo, al voltear se encontró con James que le sonreía de forma dulce, completamente distinto de cómo solía haserlo cuando quería conseguir una chica.

-¿Podemos hablar un minuto?- Lily asintió y se dejo guiar hasta una de las butacas. James permaneció unos segundos en silencio antes de hablar nuevamente- antas de que ocurriera lo de mi abuela, lo único que quería era poder reunir el valor suficiente como para invitarte al baile y hoy lo hubiese hecho porque con la única persona que me interesa ir es contigo, pero realmente no me encuentro bien, ni de salud ni de animo, quizás te enfades conmigo por lo que te voy a pedir, pero realmente quiero que asistas al baile porque hemos trabajado mucho para que resulte, Se que no tienes aun pareja, y aunque parezca un poco arrogante de mi parte quisiera creer que era tal ves para darme una oportunidad que como un tonto estoy desperdiciando, Remus tampoco tiene pareja y le pedí si podía acompañarte, ustedes son amigos y se que el será una mejor pareja que yo mañana en la noche, ¿qué me dices Lily?

La chica no era capas de mirarlo a los ojos, sentía que un gran dolor le estaba partiendo el corazón y no sabia explicar muy bien por que , sabia que para James todo esto debía resultar sumamente difícil pero a la ves quería golpearlo por hacerla sentir como una tonta.

-Quiero quedarme contigo, no iré al baile- la pelirroja se sorprendió mucho al oírse hablar así, James le volvió a sonreír y le acaricio la mejilla.

-Iras por mi y por los chicos, te prometo que si me animo un poco daré una vuelta para ver como a resultado todo, ¿estas de acuerdo?- Lily asintió y James hizo una seña a Remus para que se aproximara a ellos- Lily ira al baile y espero que la cuides por mi, aun estoy un poco débil como para andar golpeando a idiotas pervertidos.

-Se defenderme sola Potter, recuerda que has sido mi compañero durante los últimos 7 años- y con una sonrisa subió corriendo al cuarto de las chicas.

----------------------------------------------0-------------------------

-¡Esto es hermoso!- el grito de Kamille despertó a sus amigas que se dirigieron rápidamente donde ella.

-Guau, son bellísimos, ¿quién te los dio?- Lily cogió un par de pendientes de plata con un hermoso zafiro como único adorno, los cuales hacían juego con una gargantilla y un brazalete.

-Black realmente debe quererte mucho para gastarse tanto dinero en ti, estoy segura de que esto no le salió barato.

-Debo ir a agradecerle- Kamille salto de la cama rumbo a la puerta cuando Lily la sujeto del brazo.

-Primero vístete, no creo que quiera que te vea en camisón.

----------------------------------0---------------------------

-¿Creen que ya lo halla recibido?

-Tranquilo Canuto, a esta hora ya debe creer que ere el mejor novio del mundo, y si tienes suerte puede ser que esta noche te premie por eso- James sonrío a su amigo y le guiño un ojo, Remus también miro a Sirius que lo noto levemente molesto.

-Nada de eso Cornamenta, Kamille no es de ese tipo de chicas, ella es especial.

-Creo que deberíamos empezar a decorar sin las chicas, si las esperamos tardaremos todo el día.

-Lunático tiene razón, será mejor que comencemos, James, tu puedes encargarte del escenario y Remus y yo de las mesas.

-Valla Black, te dejamos solo por un momento y comienzas a comportarte como un ser pensante- Katt sonrío de forma burlona al chico, luego se dirigió donde James que aun tenia muy mal aspecto- no deberías estar levantado Potter, realmente estas enfermo, si Lily te ve así te matara por irresponsable.

-No los voy a dejar trabajando solos, además me sentiría peor si estuviera solo en mi habitación.

-Como gustes, Lupin, Kam llegara en un momento porque tuvo que enviar una lechuza a casa y Lily la acompaño a la lechuseria, Black, tu dirás, ¿qué deseas que haga?- Sirius sonrío seductoramente y se aproximo a la chica aprisionándola contra la pared.

-¿Realmente quieres saber que deseo que me hagas?- Katt sin darle tiempo a reaccionar apoyo su varita contra el estomago del chico que retrocedió un poco temeroso

-Aleja tus asquerosas manos de mi Black, o te aseguro que no estarás nunca mas con una mujer en tu vida porque te castrare

-¿A quien castraran? ¿nos perdimos de algo?- Lily y Kamille entraron sonriendo al gran

comedor, Remus y James contemplaban sonriendo desde un rincón la escena, Sirius se alejo de Katt para acercarse a besar a Kamille.

-¿Estaban discutiendo mi hermana y tu Sirius?- Kamille miraba con un poco de reproche al chico que puso cara de inocencia.

-Claro que no princesa, solo bromeaba con ella pero tu sabes como es tu hermana, se toma las cosas sin sentido del humor, pero cambiando de tema ¿te gusto el obsequio?

-Es hermoso, muchas gracias Sirius- Kamille se abraso al moreno mientras Katt se aproximaba a los chicos con cara de asco.

-Te ves fatal James, deberías estar acostado- Lily acerco su mano a la frente del chico y la retiro con el ceño fruncido- Tienes fiebre, vamos a la enfermería

-No te preocupes Lily, si he jugado al quidditch enfermo y hemos ganado, un simple baile no me matara, lo mejor que podemos hacer es empezar a trabajar o no terminaremos hoy y hay si que me sentiría mal.

-------------------------------------------0------------------------------------

Luego de terminar con la decoración las chicas desaparecieron, los merodeadores solidarizaron con James y la hicieron compañía en el cuarto para que el buscador no se levantara porque estaba bastante enfermo.

-¿Dónde esta Peter?, con Cornamenta enfermo pensé que lo tendríamos toda la tarde aquí desviviéndose en atenciones- Sirius acababa de llegar de la enfermería que James se tomo de un trago con cara de asco.

-Salio a conseguir pareja de ultimo minuto, no quiere ser el único que ira solo al baile así que ahora cualquier chica cuenta, solo espero que alguna chica piense lo mismo.

-James tiene razón, ojalá que alguna chica le diga que si porque no soportaría tenerlo pegado a mi toda la noche, con Kamille no se llevan para nada bien ¿y tu con quien vas Lunático?

-Con Lily Evans, la mejor amiga de tu novia- Remus hablo sin darle mayor importancia al asunto

-Eso es imposible porque ¿con quien ira James?

-No iré Canuto, me siento fatal y anoche hable con Lily para disculparme por no ir con ella y acepto ir con Remus que también estaba solo.

-Si quieres me quedo contigo, se que Kamille lo entendería.

-Debes ir, ¡por favor!, solo estoy enfermo no soy un moribundo ¿entendido?- Remus y Sirius asintieron en silencio y comenzaron a preparar sus túnicas para la noche

-¡No puedo creer que lleve una hora en el baño!, solo tiene que ponerse un estupido vestido, ¡detesto mi cabello!

-Si dejas de gritar te ayudo a peinarte, pero siéntate Katt, si sigues así de histérica Ben solo vera un tomate rojo en ves de tu linda cara- Lily comenzó a desenredar el cabello de su amiga y con una habilidad sorprendente en menos de 10 minutos Katt lucia un hermoso moño recogido con una tiara.

-Eres fantástica Lils, jamás dejas de sorprenderme ¿aun no piensas arreglarte?  
-Luego de ustedes, no tengo mucho ánimo para ir al baile.

-¿Es por Potter?- la pelirroja asintió y su amiga la abraso para animarla- supongo que ese imbecil siempre te causara problemas, están pre destinados

La puerta del baño se abrió y Kamille miraba nerviosa a sus amigas pidiéndoles su opinión

-Kam, te ves...- Lily estaba tan sorprendida que no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para describirla

-Realmente el idiota de Black tiene mucha suerte, estas increíble hermanita.

---------------------------------0--------------------------------

-¡Llevan 10 minutos de retraso!, y eso que comenzaron a arreglarse antes que nosotros- Sirius paseaba de un lado a otro de la escalera que conducía al cuarto de las chicas, su túnica negra resaltaba el color azul de sus ojos lo que lo hacia aun mas atractivo.

-Son chicas, es natural que se demoren, es parte de su encanto- Remus siguió leyendo su libro de transformaciones sin darle mayor importancia al asunto, vestía una túnica azul oscuro que le quedaba bastante bien.

-Hola chicos,¿y Peter?- James bajaba la escalera de su cuarto aun con pijama y se sentó junto a Remus.

- Fue a juntarse con su pareja al vestíbulo, es una hufflepuf, estoy seguro de que ninguna griffindor acepto ir con el

- No seas malo Canuto, Peter es buena persona,¿y tu que haces levantado Cornamenta? Recuerda que aun estas enfermo

- -No quiero perderme a las chicas, te aseguro que están bellísimas, además quizás consigo que Lily me mande a la cama y con suerte ella misma me acompaña para asegurarse que lo haga

- Eres un pervertido Cornamenta, ya creía que tus intenciones con Evans eran mas serias, incluso estaba dispuesto a ser el padrino de bodas- como respuesta Sirius recibió un cojinaso en la cara que con muy buena puntería le lanzó James.

- Por Merlín mira eso- Sirius volteo hacia la escalera y se quedo mudo al ver a Katt bajar hacia la sala común, estaba muy guapa con su ajustado vestido blanco que llegaba hasta el suelo y con el elegante moño obra de Lily- Vaya Towler, luces encantadora.

- Gracias Potter, que lastima que no puedas ir al baile, te habría concedido una pieza por el cumplido ¿has visto a Ben?

- Bajo un poco molesto porque tardabas mucho, pero te aseguro que al verte pensara que valió la pena la espera, realmente luces muy bella Katrine

- Eres un encanto Lupin, las chicas no demoran solo hace falta que Lily termine de convencer a mi hermana de que nadie se burlara de ella, adiós- la chica salio por el retrato y James se acerco a Sirius para cerrarle la boca.

- Eso fue patético, se supone que es tu enemiga y por verla con ese vestido te quedas como un idiota, además tienes novia- James le sonrió al moreno que parecía haber despertado de un sueño

- Tienes razón, es hermosa, una desquiciada mental pero hermosa.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero ya vienen las chicas- Lupin se levanto para dirigirse a la escalera y ofrecerle caballerosamente su brazo a Lily y acercarse para susurrarle en el oído-Te ves hermosa, lastima que James no pueda ir, lo hubieras hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo.

- Te ves maravillosa, realmente maravillosa- la actitud de James cambio completamente, parecía mucho mas maduro y el hecho de parecer tan turbado delante de la pelirroja provoco que ella se ruborizara y clavara sus ojos en el piso

- Gracias James, ¿pero tu no deberías estar en la cama?- para sorpresa del buscador Lily no le grito sino que parecía querer dialogar con su sentido común.

- Si, solo quería verte y desearles que todo saliera bien, ahora subo a dormir.

- Kamille...- Sirius para sorpresa de sus amigos se turbo completamente, pero James lo considero lógico luego de ver a la angelical Kamille vestida como una hermosa mujer, James le sonrió a la chica en señal de aprobación pero al voltear para ver que le parecía ese cambio a Remus pensó que si seguían a ese paso las chicas terminarían creyéndolos unos completos idiotas, porque Remus palideció de golpe para luego sonrojarse y no saber que decirle a la chica.

- Se ve tan hermosa, tu abuela no te reconocería Kam- Lily sonrió a la muchacha y miro algo molesta a los chicos- ¿podrían dejar de verla con esa cara de tontos y decirle que les parece?

- Yo... luces hermosa y estoy seguro de que seré el chico mas envidiado del baile por tener e la chica mas guapa- Sirius se aproximo a la chica y le dio un casto beso en la frente para luego ofrecerle su brazo.-Te ves muy bien y Sirius tiene razón, muchos querrán ocupar su lugar esta noche- Kamille enrojeció al encontrarse con los ojos del licántropo y el recuerdo del beso del otro día la hizo sentir un poco culpable.

- Deben apresurarse, ya son las 7 y a las 8 comienza el baile, deben verificar de que todo este en orden, adiós chicos diviértanse por mi. Rem ¿puedes venir un minuto?- Remus su aproximo a su amigo para hablar en privado

- Cuida a Lily,¿esta bien? Y otra cosa, recuerda que ella ya tiene dueño, se que controlarte es difícil pero si no lo haces sufrirás, deja que las cosas pasen, si ella y tu tienen alguna posibilidad el tiempo lo dirá- Remus asintió un tanto cabizbajo y luego se unió al grupo que bajaba al comedor dejando a James un tanto deprimido.

-----------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------

Cerca de las 10 el baile estaba en su mejor momento, Dumbledore se había acercado a los chicos para felicitarlos por su gran éxito e incitarlos a divertirse porque se lo merecían. Sirius tuvo la razón, muchos chicos miraban a Kamille de una forma nada casta y a el como si fuera un insecto al que debían aplastar, para su sorpresa la tímida Kamille parecía muy divertida bailando con el y la idea de pedirle realmente que fuera su novia comenzó a tomar mayor peso.

Lily se divertía con Remus aun que notaba que esta algunas veces parecía mas callado de lo normal (cada ves que Sirius y Kamille estaban cerca) pero a pesar de todo ella igual extrañaba a James con sus bromas estupidas e intentando ser el centro de la atención.

Katt en un comienzo la paso muy bien, la actitud protectora de Ben y el recuerdo de la cara de asombro de Sirius le alegraron la noche, pero los celos de su novio la pusieron de mal humor y termino dejándolo solo

-¿No siguen bailando?, pensábamos que no saldrían jamás de la pista.

-Si por mi fuera Evans, aun estaría allí pero Kamille quería beber algo, por lo visto ustedes tampoco la han pasado nada de mal

-Merecemos divertirnos, trabajamos muchísimo para organizar el baile

-Lunático tiene razón, trabajamos como elfos domésticos- la cabeza de los cuatro chicos giraron para encontrarse con James que les sonreía.

-¿Pero no estabas enfermo?, dijiste que no podrías venir- Lily estaba sorprendida pero feliz por ver al chico

-Pero no soporte la soledad y decidí hacerles una visita.

-Perfecto y ahora que estamos todos comencemos a divertirnos- Sirius tomo a Kamille de la mano para guiarla nuevamente a la pista de baile.

-¿Remus te molesta si saca a bailar a Lily?

-En absoluto, pásenla bien, yo voy a beber algo- Remus se despidió con un gesto de la mano y parito rumbo a la mesa de las bebidas

-¿Me concede esta pieza encantadora dama?- James sonrió dulcemente a la pelirroja que luego sonrió para ofrecerle su mano,

Luego de un par de canciones Sirius y Kamille se dirigieron a la mesa donde encontraron a Remus platicando con Lisa, la chica al verlos acercarse se despidió rápidamente del chico y partió a reunirse con su grupo de amigas

-¿Qué quería esa arpía? ¿Acaso vino sin pareja?- Sirius se mostró algo molesto, pero luego volvió a sonreír a su amigo

-Vino sin pareja y en este momento me preguntaba por Lily, además me pidió que bailara con ella pero no acepte.

-Me alegro. pero ¿por qué no bailas con Kamille mientras voy por bebidas?, así no me arriesgo a que vuelva la insoportable de Svensson.

-Si buena idea, vamos Remus, debemos divertirnos mucho porque nos lo merecemos.

Lily no podía dejar de sentirse la chica mas afortunada del mundo, James Potter era su pareja de baile y parecía encantado de serlo, además era muy bueno bailando y la guiaba con gran facilidad; cuando comenzó una canción lenta el chico se aproximo a la pelirroja que muerta de nervios y de vergüenza se dejo rodear por sus brazos, el perfume del chico la hacia sentir en las nubes y de forma casi inconsciente apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de James. El chico sentía como su corazón latía a mil por hora, al fin su querida Lily estaba tan cerca de el, no le importaba que quizás al día siguiente tuviese que permanecer todo el día en cama con tal de que ese momento se hiciera eterno, tenia tantas cosas que decirle, pero el miedo a que la chica se molestara con el era mucho mayor, lucia tan hermosa y parecía tan dulce que solo tenia deseos de besarla y llevarla tan lejos como le fuera posible para que solo el pudiese tenerla.

-Me alegra que hayas venido, cada ves que pensaba que te encontrabas solo en la sala común me sentía muy culpable por estar aquí divirtiéndome.

-Yo también me alegro de estar aquí, estas muy hermosa- James acaricio la mejilla de Lily y durante un momento se quedo prendado en sus ojos- ¿aun piensas que soy detestable?

-Solo un poco, pero creo que podríamos llegar a ser amigos.

-Con eso me basta por el momento Lily, luego tendremos tiempo para ver que pasara en el futuro.

---------------------------------------------0----------------------

Sirius deposito las bebidas sobre la mesa y se sentó a ver bailar a sus amigos mientras tomaba un trago pero antes de llegar a beber una delicada mano se lo quito.

-Gracias Black, estoy sedienta- Katt algo molesta se sentó frente al moreno que la miro sorprendido- ¿tienes algún problema en que te acompañe Black?

-Claro que no mientras no me lances una maldición, eres bienvenida, pero me extraña que no estés con tu querido novio

-Discutimos, es un estupido celoso, y tu ¿no temes que Lupin gane terreno con mi hermanita?, deberías tener cuidado Black, tu amigo es encantador

-Lo se, pero yo también lo soy y el es como mi hermano, no me quitaría jamás una novia- Sirius cogio el vaso que le tendía Katt y al rozar sus dedos algo recorrió su interior- Te ves bien, eres una chica hermosa.

-Gracias, pero preferiría oír ese cumplido de otros labios y no de alguien que hasta hace poco decía que era fea.

-Sabes que no lo decía en serio, tu y Kamille son idénticas y ella es hermosa ¿quieres bailar?

-No, estoy bien así

.  
-¿Acaso me temes Towler?- Sirius sonería desafiante , Katt se puso de pie y acerco su rostro al del chico, jamás lo he hecho y nunca lo haré, te espero en la pista- y de forma digna partió donde sus amigos, Sirius tomo un ultimo trago de su bebida y la siguió sonriente

------------------------------------------0------------------------------------

-Lisa debe de odiarme, no para de mirarme bastante molesta

-No te preocupes, no estamos haciendo nada malo, solo bailamos- Remus sonrió a Kamille y esta apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del chico

-Tu corazón late rápido ¿estas cansado?

-Tranquila, no ocurre nada, supongo que es el tener tan cerca de la chica mas hermosa de toda la escuela- Kamille se sonrojo y volvió a ocultar el rostro en el pecho del chico para que este no viera su turbación- Lily y James harían una linda pareja, me gustaría que ella lo aceptara.

-Pero a ti te gustaba Lily, por eso fueron novios ¿no te provoca ningún poquito de celos?

-Lily no me ama, supongo que es privilegio se lo gano James con su relación de amor-odio, a Lily la quiero muchísimo y si James no estuviera quizás estaríamos juntos, pero ella esta interesada en otro y yo...-Remus acaricio el rostro de la chica y levanto su barbilla para mirarle, pero ella no levanto la vista y murmuro algo que sonó como ¨Sirius¨, el chico algo deprimido siguió el ritmo de la música maldiciendo su mala suerte con las chicas.

-----------------------------------------------0--------------------------------

-Bailas bastante bien Towler, pensé que con lo fría y dura que eres no tendrías ritmo- Katt le lanzó una mirada envenenada a Sirius y se alejo un poco de sus brazos

-Solo bailamos Black, no es necesario que me oprimas tanto.

-¿Acaso temes que te guste el contacto?- la sonrisa del chico perturbo a Katt, pero rápidamente recupero su aplomo característico y lo miro con desden.

-No se como mi hermana te soporta, sigues siendo el mismo mujeriego de siempre.

-Ya no salgo con otras chicas así que no trates de colgarme una mala fama que no merezco, jamás le haría daño a Kamille porque ella es una ángel.

-Y tu el demonio.

-¿Por qué me detestas Katt?, jamás me permites ser amable contigo, siempre estas a la defensiva o atacándome

-Por Merlín Black, tu eres el que se burlaba de mi. Por como llevaba el cabello, por como vestía, por como hablaba, decías a toda la escuela que era fea ¿cómo se supone que debía ser amable contigo?

-¿Jamás se te ocurrió pensar que eso lo hacia porque me gustabas y no sabia como decírtelo?- Katt palideció de golpe y Sirius se alejo unos pasos de la chica temiendo una bofetada.

-Mientes, tratas de engañarme, además solo haces esto par molestar a Ben porque no lo soportas

-Es cierto que no me agrada Stimpsom, pero de verdad me gustabas, allá tu si no quieres creerme-

-tengo novio y lo amo, además tu estas con mi hermana- Katt estaba al borde de las lagrimas y mentalmente agradecía que la música estuviera tan fuerte porque eso evitaba que llamaran la atención

-Dudo que ames a Stimpsom, pero tienes razón, tu hermana es mi novia y es maravillosa, olvida lo que te dije, realmente no tiene importancia- y sin darle tiempo para reaccionar se alejo dejándola sola.

-------------------------------------------0----------------------------------  
-¿Por qué tan solo Canuto?, hace un momento te vi bailar con Towler y pensé que habían hecho las paces

-Lo intente pero es imposible, aun no concibo como pude estar interesado en ella, jamás dejara de humillarme- Remus lo miro arqueando las cejas levemente en señal de molestia y Sirius comprendía que su amigo pensaba en Kamille y como el se comportaba de forma indigna con ella- Sabes que nunca le haría daño, la amo

-Eso espero, ella confía en ti

-¿Por qué tienen esas caras? Hoy no podemos estar tristes- Kamille se sentó junto a Sirius recostándose en su hombro- Lily y James nos abandonaran esta noche, están en su mundo privado

-Harían linda pareja, como ustedes- Remus bebía de su cerveza de manteca mientras miraba disimuladamente a Kamille que jugueteaba con un mechón de sus cabello

-Tienes razón Lupin, son una pareja maravillosa- Katt se acerco al licántropo y le sonrió a su hermana ignorando deliberadamente a Sirius- ¿quieres bailar Lupin?- el chico asintió y la siguió a la pista de baile, Sirius y Kamille lo imitaron situándose cerca de ellos.

-Pareces triste ¿ocurre algo?

-Nada princesa, solo pensaba en lo afortunado que será el hombre que este contigo

-Se supone que en este momento eres tu Sirius- Kamille le sonrió y paso sus brazos por el cuello del chico para poder mirarle a los ojos

-Pero es solo un plan, no somos novios realmente, ¿sabes en lo que pienso cuando estoy solo en mi habitación?- la chica negó preocupada, Sirius sonrió y cogio su barbilla para acercarla a el- pienso en ti y en que realmente quiero que seas mi novia, no mas un estupido plan, quiero saber que eres mía, solo falta saber si tu también opinas lo mismo, ¿si quieres serlo?- Kamille lo miro sorprendida, miles de ideas absurdas pasaban por su cabeza y la imagen de Remus se le repetía una y otra ves pero era necesario que tomara una decisión-

-Claro que si, si quiero estar contigo- Sirius bajo lentamente su rostro hacia el de ella y dulcemente rozó sus labios para luego entregarse en un beso profundo y apasionado sin darse cuenta de que en ese momento dos personas sentían que sus vidas se quebraban en pedazos.

------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Y aquí volví des pues de mas de un mes sin actualizar, lo lamento pero como no es mi unida historia a veces la dejo un poquito de lado, así que mil disculpas, espero que le haya gusto el chap y trataré de acuatizar mas seguido, ciao.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16: Discusiones**.

La relación con Kamille cambio completamente la vida de Sirius, por primera ves parecía un chico serio que no coqueteaba con el resto del alumnado femenino de la escuela y el peor síntoma según James es que eso ni siquiera parecía importarle.

El resto del grupo de los merodeadores y las chicas no podían explicarse esta etapa de "empalagosamiento" como la solía llamar Lily, y es que la pareja aun no se decidía a contar la verdad acerca del plan de Sirius y que su antigua relación no era verdadera.

Los primeros días de noviembre trajeron una gran cantidad de temporales por lo que los entrenamientos de quidditch planificados por James no solo se volvieron agotadores sino que también en un foco de gripe, todo el equipo tuvo que asistir mas de una ves a la enfermería y las gemelas Towler por ser novias de jugadores también cayeron enfermas, el único que parecía completamente sano que para sorpresa no daba señale de enfermarse pero días antes de la luna llena el licántropo debió quedarse en la enfermería porque tenia una fuerte gripe.

-Que mala suerte que te enfermaras ahora, mañana serás el doble de peligroso- James le entrego el vaso con la poción que le había dado madame Pomfrey y su amigo se la bebió de un trago con cara de asco.

-Quizás lo mas prudente seria que no fueran, porque me siento fatal y dudo que mañana me sienta mejor.

-Claro que te acompañaremos Rem, a los merodeadores nada los asusta además debes estar en perfectas condicione para cuando termine la luna llena, la poción para nuestro querido quejicus esta casi lista.-comento James satisfecho.

-Recuerden que el idiota de Rockwood también tiene culpa, aun que Snape es mi principal objetivo.- Les dijo Sirius mientras se servia un vaso de agua.

-¿Planean algo chicos?- Lily los miraba con el entrecejo fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho- no pueden perder mas puntos o no ganaremos la copa este año-

-Tranquila pelirroja, la copa será nuestra porque tenemos al mejor equipo de quidditch y a los alumnos mas listos de toda la escuela- Sirius le sonrió y le guiño un ojo logrando que sonriera un poco ante la mención de los mejores alumnos de toda la escuela.

-Remus, recuerda que tu eres prefecto, no puedes permitir que tus amigos hagan lo que quieran-

-Lo siento Lily, pero estoy enfermo así que lo que hagan durante estos días no es mi responsabilidad, estoy exento de mis deberes como prefecto.

-Linda forma de ayudarlos, lavándote las manos, tenia un mejor concepto moral de ti Lupin-

Tranquila Towler, te aseguro que si gastamos alguna broma es para defender el honor de una dama.-

-Cada día me sorprende mas tu caballerosidad Black- Katt le lanzó una mirada de odio y se sentó junto a Remus para comprobar como seguía su temperatura- aun esta alta, deberías haberte cuidado e doble, ya decía yo que no era normal el hecho de que no te enfermaras-

-James, Dumbledore necesita hablar con los capitanes de los equipos, te espera en su despacho-

-¿Ocurre algo?- Lily puso su mejor cara de no saber nada y negó con un movimiento de cabeza- Eres pésima mintiendo, por ese motivo sabia que estabas loca por mi- James alcanzo a huir de la enfermería justo en el momento que a pelirroja le lanzaba un almohadón.

-¿Qué quiere Dumbledore?, puedes engañar a James, pero no creo que sea nada bueno- Sirius se acomodo en una silla junto a su amigo mientras le robaba una rana de chocolate.

-Suspenderán el partido hasta a primera semana de Diciembre, el tiempo es terrible y además creo que quiere evitar tanto entrenamiento por el foco de gripe- le contesto Kamille que en ese momento entraba a la enfermería cargada con unos cuantos libros, Sirius se puso de pie corrió a ayudarle.

-Princesa, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- Sirius le arrebato los libros a su novia y e dio un corto beso en los labios, mientras Remus parecía muy concentrado en el techo de la enfermería

-Tenia que buscar unos libros para aritmancia y runas, ¿Cómo te sientes hoy Remus?

-Fatal, siento como si se me fuese a partir la cabeza, pero madame Pomfrey dice que mañana estaré mejor, pero solo hasta la noche- termino el chico con una sonrisa triste y Sirius le puso una mano en el hombro para darle ánimos

-Estaremos contigo Rem, así que no debes sentirte mal, lo único que te pido es que no trates de morderme nuevamente porque no quiero contraer gripe otra ves.- Remus le lanzo el periódico que estaba leyendo por lo que alcanzo a golpear a Sirius en el brazo

-Eres un lobito violento además de tener gripe- Sirius le sonrió y cogio el periódico que comenzó a leer.

-No soy un lobo, y si tengo gripe es por culpa de Cornamenta y sus entupidos entrenamientos sorpresa..

-¡Por Merlín!, cada día hay mas asesinatos, todo por culpa de ese loco fanático de la limpieza de la sangre y de las entupida familias que o siguen.

-Te recuerdo que tu perteneces a una de esas familias ¨Black¨- Katt miro desafiante al chico que cerro de golpe el periódico y se puso de pie para dirigirse hacia la salida

-Nos vemos luego princesa, voy a buscar a James, que duermas bien Lunático- Sirius salio algo molesto mientras Katt seguía mirando por donde había salido

-Se te paso la mano Katt, Black no es como su familia- Lily se acerco cautelosa a la gemela que se paro de golpe

-¡Estoy harta de que nadie le pueda decir nada a Black por que le hace daño!, yo también me voy, adiós- y dando un portazo la rubia abandono a enfermería.

-Tiene razón, mejor voy a buscar a Potter, quizás en este momento este a punto de lanzarse de la torre de astronomía o haya intentado estrangular al director, no lo hagas estudiar demasiado Kam, aun tiene fiebre- Lily se despidió con un gesto de la mano y les cerro las cortinas para dejaros solos.

-¿Quieres estudiar?- Remus negó y Kamille cerro el libro dejándolo a un lado- Lisa me pregunto por ti.

-¿Y le dijiste que estaba aquí?- la vos de Remus era de verdadero pánico, si Lisa sabia que estaba con reposo en a enfermería, no dudaría en hacerle una visita y si no lo encontraba sospecharía que no era una simple gripe.

-Solo le dije que estabas un poco enfermo, y que debías ir a casa por motivos personales, además agregue que te dejara en paz.

-¿Y crees que te hará caso?- Remus sonrió al imaginar a la tranquila Kam discutiendo con su ex novia.

-Supongo que no, pero da igual, ¿Crees que Sirius este bien?, parecía muy afectado.  
-Solo esta dolido, tu hermana fue bastante cruel con el ¿Por qué no lo buscas y ves como se encuentra?

-Prefiero dejarlo solo un momento, además mi preocupación hoy eres tu, ¿te parece que comencemos con runas?- el chico asintió y por primera ves se sintió feliz de su condición porque durante esos días la atención de Kamille le pertenecía.

--------------------------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------

-¡Lo suspendió!, ¿puedes creerlo, lo suspendió- James cruzo la sala común de unas cuantas zancadas y se desplomo en la butaca junto a Lily con cara de pocos amigos.

-Piensa en positivo James, tendremos mas tiempo ara entrenar, de igual forma ganaremos

-Pero el tiempo será peor en diciembre, jamás hemos jugado con nieve Lily, y Slytherin no juega muy limpio que digamos.

-Pero tenemos al mejor buscador de toda la escuela, jamás nadie le ha podido ganar a James Potter y estoy segura de que esta no será la excepción- James miro directo a los ojos de la pelirroja, la sala común estaba vacía porque era la hora de la cena, James se inclino para besar a Lily pero en ese momento se abrió el retrato dejando paso a Sirius y Katt que discutían acaloradamente.

-¡Jamás he pedido que me tengas lastima, mis problemas familiares son míos, y si estas tan segura de que mi hermano Regulus no es tan mala persona ve y habla con el, si tienes suerte a lo mejor te puede aconsejar para hacerme la mida aun mas imposible- Sirius subió corriendo las escaleras hacia su cuarto- si querías hacerme daño. Lo conseguiste ahora ya puedes estar feliz- y de un portazo la dejo sola al pie de la escalera, Katt volteo a ver a James y Lily que los miraban atónitos- yo solo quería pedirle disculpas, jamás creí que lo tomaría así- y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas subió a encerarse en su habitación.

------------------------------------------------o-------------------------------------------

El mes de Noviembre transcurrió de forma rápida, los entrenamientos de quidditch se hicieron mas intensos a medida que se acercaba el primer partido de la temporada, Griffindor v/s Slytherin, james estaba tan acostumbrado al ambiente tenso que se producía antes de cada partido que ya casi lo tomaba con humor, en cambio Lily estaba a punto de perder los pocos nervios que le quedaban, James y Sirius le decían constantemente que nada malo le ocurriría y le aconsejaban que tratara de calmarse porque si sufría un colapso nervioso Madame Pomfrey no la dejaría jugar y en ese caso si que tendrían muchas posibilidades de perder, el desayuno del día antes del partido los merodeadores bajaron temprano, Lily al notar que parecían demasiado tranquilos tuvo una corazonada.

-¿Por qué madrugaron?, no habrán planeado alguna broma ¿o si?- la prefecta los miro con el ceño fruncido y James le sonrió con cara de niño inocente

-¡Por merlín Lily!, no puedes desconfiar tanto de nosotros, ten bebe un poco de jugo, te ayudara con os nervios- la chica recibió el vaso y lo olió para comprobar que no contuviera nada extraño.

-Buenos días princesa, ¿dormiste bien?- Kamille asintió y beso en la mejilla a Sirius que le sirvió un poco de leche, Katt se sentó frente a su hermana y comenzó a interrogar a Remus sobre las noticias que aparecían esa mañana en el profeta. Desde el incidente con Sirius, ambos fingían que no existían, por lo cual no se hablaban ni se miraban, evitando estar en los mismos lugares, y en las clases que eran pareja, cada cual trabajaba su parte que luego unían para entregarla.

-¿Estas libre hoy en la tarde?- Kamille interrogo a su novio que estaba atento a la mesa de Slytherin

-Tengo entrenamiento a las 6, pero después de comer podemos dar una vuelta si te parece, no creo poder hacer los deberes hoy

Unos gritos provenientes de la mesa de Slytherin llamaron la atención de todos los estudiantes, solo se podía ver dos grandes masas de cabello, que comenzaron a caer de apoco dejando ver a Snape y a Rockwood completamente calvos, las risas no se hicieron esperar y aunque Lily trato de parecer molesta, una leve sonrisa asomo a sus labios

-Estoy segura de que esto tiene la firma de los merodeadores, debería castigarlos-

-Pero no lo harás querida pelirroja ¿cierto?- James la miro con cara suplicante y Lily sonrió

- Además lo hicimos con una justificación, por culpa de ese par de idiotas, Kam salio esa noche, ella pudo haber muerto en cambio ellos solo estarán calvos un par de semanas, hasta que les crezca nuevamente e cabello- Sirius sonrió satisfecho a ver salir corriendo a ambos chicos.

-Pero quizás encuentren una poción crece pelos

-Imposible Katt, yo me encargue de que eso no ocurra, es irreversible, solo les queda tener paciencia y esperar- Remus sonrió y volvió a la lectura del periódico hasta a hora de entrar a clases.

-----------------------------------------------0---------------------------------

-Deberías darte por vencido James, es la tercera ves que Katt te gana- el chico respondió con una especie de gruñido y volvió a colocar las piezas de ajedrez en su sitio- eres un pésimo perdedor, eso se debe a tu falta de humildad.

-Realmente yo creo que se debe a su falta de cerebro-

-Muy graciosa Katt, pero estoy seguro de que solo tienes una racha de suerte, a Lily siempre le gano.

-Claro, por que juega pésimo, si perdieras con ella seria catastrófico para tu orgullo- le respondió la gemela

Remus se puso de pie dejando a un lado sus libros

-Voy a dar un paseo ¿alguien me acompaña?-al no recibir respuesta el chico se encogió de hombros, cogio su capa para salir rumbo al lago.

--------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------

Ya chicas, como ven actualice rápido, espero les haya gusto el chap y agradezco a las que leen y a las que dejan su opinión así que:

**CaRmEn EvAnS**: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, de verdad. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y descuida, yo me siento mas culpable aun por no haber actualizado tan seguido como hubiera querido, espero poder hacerlo ahora. Gracias nuevamente y espero que nos leamos la próxima semana, ciao.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17: Discusiones, segunda parte**.

-¿Como es posible que no sepas patinar?, todo el mundo la hace- Sirius reía a ver la cara de aflicción de su novia.

- Pero a mi no me enseñaron, para mi abuela no es correcto que hagamos ese tipo de cosas, y no te sigas riendo que me haces sentir peor.

-Ven aquí, si quieres te enseño, eso si, son 3 galeons la hora, y te lo dejo barato porque eres mi novia- Kamille cogio un puñado de nieve y se lo lanzo a la cara, Sirius reacciono tarde y cuando se dio cuenta la chica le sacaba bastante ventaja así que corrió para alcanzarla, al llegar cerca del lago Kamille le lanzo otra bola de nieve que le dio directo en la cabeza, Sirius cayo al suelo y quedo inmóvil, Kamille se acerco a el y vio que no abría los ojos.

-Sirius, ¿estas bien?, Sirius no me hagas esto — la chica se arrodilló a su lado y muy asustada comenzó a remecerlo, rápidamente el moreno logro tirarla subvente al suelo y ponerse sobre ella riendo.

-Al fin te atrape princesa-

-Eres un idiota Black, suéltame- Kamille intentaba mostrarse enfadada, pero era tanto el alivio que sentía al darse cuenta de que el chico estaba bien que termino sonriéndole- no vuelvas a hacerme jamás algo así, pensé que te ocurría algo.

-Esta bien princesa, te lo prometo a cambio de algo…

-¿De que?, ¿quieres otro golpe?- pregunto divertida la chica

-No, algo mucho mejor, esto- y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar Sirius acerco sus labios a los de su novia y comenzó a besarla en forma dulce, ninguno de los dos percibió que alguien mas había visto toda la escena y que en ese momento solo deseaba desaparecer.

---------------------------------------------0------------------------------------

-Deberías dejar de hacerte daño cariño, solo conseguirás sufrir por un imposible- Remus volteo hacia Lisa que se sentó a su lado y también contemplaba como Sirius y Kamille se besaban.

-No se a que te refieres Lisa, creo que lo mejor será que entre al castillo, esta comenzando a helar.

-¿Temes a la verdad?, estoy segura de que lo que mas deseas en este momento es ocupar el lugar de Black

-El es mi amigo, y ella es su novia.

-Pero desearías que fuera la tuya, por ese motivo tu y Evans ya no están juntos, a la que quieres es a ella- Remus cerro los ojos y se apoyo contra un árbol, Lisa vio como Sirius y Kamille se aproximaban hacia donde ellos estaban platicando muy animados- Si tu quisieras podría ayudarte a olvidarla.

-¿ Y se puede saber como?

-Claro- Lisa se acerco a la chico y lo beso con pasión, Sirius que vio la escena corrió con Kamille hacia donde estaba su amigo.

-Que gusto verte Svensson, pero necesito hablar con mi amigo, así que te pediré que nos dejes solos.

-No hay problema, adiós amor, nos vemos luego, a, Black, lo olvidaba, Stella te manda saludos- y con aire triunfal se dirigió a la escuela-

-¡¿Qué hacías con esa víbora?! ¡Por Merlín Lunático!, no me digas que dejaste a Lily por ella.

-Claro que no. Pero lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es asunto mío, déjenme en paz- y furioso Remus se fue hacia el castillo

- El tiene razón, no podemos controlar su vida- Kamille se apoyo en el hombro de su novio y sin que este se diera cuenta se seco unas cuantas lagrimas.

------------------------------0-------------------------------

-Todos al campo, ¡ahora!, Sirius, luego besas a tu novia; Vince, date risa; Ben…

-Calmate James, se que estas nervioso, pero no te desquites con nosotros, todo ira bien- Lily le sonrió y el chico sintió como su estomago daba un brinco. No sabia como reaccionar con ella, desde el día de la discusión de Sirius y Katt, no habían vuelto a tener la posibilidad de estar solos, y al chico le daba pavor proponerle una cita ya que quizás Lily se enfadara por su constante insistencia y perdiera todo el intento de amistad que había logrado construir con ella.

-Claro, a Evans no le gritas, jamás creí que nuestro capitán tuviera un trato especial con algunos jugadores, diferencias en el equipo- Sirius recibió como respuesta a su broma la bolsa de James, que alcanzó a esquivar de milagro y le dio en plena cara a Ben que bajaba las escaleras.

-Lo siento Stimpsom, era para Sirius- James apenas contenía la risa y Katt furiosa se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Sirius riendo y le pego una bofetada.  
-Eres un idiota Black, un completo idiota.

-Y tu una loca, además se supone que no me hablas, así que no vengas ahora a cambiar de opinión y déjame en paz- El chico cogiendo su escoba salio por el retrato seguido por el resto del equipo que parecía presentir una tarde difícil.

------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------  
El entrenamiento fue duro, y el clima no mejoraba; las constantes nevazones hacia pesadas las escobas e impedían ver mas allá de un par de metros. Al cabo de unas cuantas horas, James toco el silbato para dar fin al entrenamiento, los 7 jugadores estaban completamente mojados y agotados.

-Jane y Ryan, valla a la enfermería y pédanle a madame Pomfrey que les de un poco de poción para la gripe, Sirius, ve con ellos y consigue un poco para mi porque no me siento muy bien, Ben y Lily, si quieren pueden ir a cambiarse, por hoy es suficiente.

-Te ayudo a guardar las pelotas y luego volvemos juntos al castillo- James acepto encantado la ayuda de la pelirroja y se sorprendió de lo fácil que resultaba tener una conversación civilizada con ella, era divertida, lista y guapa; para el , era la chica perfecta.

-Debes tener cuidado con los Slytherin, juegan muy sucio y no te tendrán consideración por ser chica.

-No quiero que me tengan consideración por ser chica, juego bien y no necesito que me anden cuidando.

-Tranquila pelirroja, se que te sabes cuidar perfectamente, mi expediente en la enfermería me lo recuerda constantemente- Lily sonrió y caminaron en silencio hasta el vestuario- Lily, si es que mañana ganamos el partido, quisiera saberse …quizás te gustaría que lo saliéramos a festejar.

-¿Todo el equipo?

-Realmente había pensado en los dos solos- James cruzaba los dedos en el bolsillo de su túnica, si Lily no lo golpeaba o insultaba ya seria un logro, pero si aceptaba salir con el, entonces seria un milagro, la chica lo miro un poco ceñuda pero luego le sonrió.

-De acuerdo, así que preocúpate de que ganemos el partido.

-Lily, has visto a Ben- Katt parecía preocupada, y Lily se ofreció a ayudarla a buscar al chico, dejando a James solo pero más feliz que nunca.

-----------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------

Kamille golpeo la puerta del cuarto de los chicos y mentalmente rogaba para que fuera Meter el que abriera.

-¿Kamille, necesitas algo?- Remus parecía algo molesto pero intento mostrarse normal con la chica

-Sirius me dijo que entre sus cosas esta mi libro de pociones, ¿podrías pasármelo?- Kamille sentía deseos de abofetearlo, aun no olvidaba lo ocurrido con Lisa y sentía que le había mentido.

-Pasa, yo lo busco, si quieres puedes tomar asiento- Kamille se sentó en la cama que supuso era la de Sirius, en la mesita de noche había una fotografía de sus tres amigos y otra de ella el día del baile, la cama de James estaba algo desordenada y en su pared se podían ver fotografías de jugadores de quidditch y sobre su mesita una pequeña jaula donde revoloteaba su snitsh, a diferencia de sus amigos la cama de Remus estaba en perfecto orden, cada libro en su lugar y la colcha estirada, Kamille se fijo en la fotografía de una mujer que se parecía mucho a chico y supuso que seria su madre- Creo que es este- el licántropo le tendió el libro y la chica lo cogio para salir lo mas rápido posible de la habitación

-Gracias, nos vemos luego- Kamille ni siquiera lo miro y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Por qué estas molesta conmigo?, no recuerdo haberte hecho nada- Remus seguía de pie junto a la cama de Sirius y la joven se volteo visiblemente molesta

-¿Acaso tendría motivos para enojarme contigo Lupin?, creo que imaginas cosas

-Y yo estoy seguro de que me mientes, porque estas furiosa.

-¡¿De que puedo estar furiosa?!, ¡¿de que te andes besando con la arpía de Svensson?!, ¡estas loco!

-Así que ese es el problema, lo que ocurrió con Lisa no tiene importancia, ella fue la que me beso, no yo a ella, además no tienes derecho a decirme nada si tu también te andas besando con Sirius.

-¡Pero el es mi novio!- ambos estaban rojos por la rabia que sentían y se miraban molestos, Remus se acerco hasta ella y trato de acariciarle el cabello para calmarla pero Kamille se aparto en forma brusca-¿aun te gusta?

-Ya sabes la respuesta.

-Creía saberla hasta esta tarde, ahora no se que pensar.

-No me gusta porque estoy interesado en otra persona- Remus se acerco mas y la chica sintió como se sonrojaba

-Creo que es mejor que me valla- Kamille se alejo de su amigo pero este la sujeto de la muñeca para que no saliera.

No te vallas aun, necesito que aclaremos esto- Lupin se aproximo hasta tenerla muy cerca, delicadamente le levanto la barbilla y luego de mirarla por un instante a los ojos se inclino para besarla, ero antes de que sus labios se rozaran se abrió la puerta del cuarto.

-¡¿Qué demonios creen que hacen?!- James de pie en el umbral de la puerta contemplaba atónito la escena, Kamille enrojeció y salio corriendo rumbo a su habitación

-Puedo explicártelo, te lo juro- James furioso se sentó en su cama y Remus lo imito- no se lo que me paso, estábamos discutiendo y luego…no me pude controlar, pero la culpa es solo mía.

-¿Qué hubiese ocurrido si el que entro por esa puerta fuera Sirius?, por Merlín, Remus, estuve a punto de venir con el.

-Te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir, pero por favor, no se lo digas, sabes que lo tomaría fatal.

Claro que lo se, pero será la ultima ves que te encubra,¿esta bien?- Remus asintió y James le dio una palmadita en la espalda para animarlo- No t lastimes mas Rem, y no lastimes mas a Kamille, sabes que a ella no le eres completamente indiferente y la confundes.

-James, aquí tienes la poción,¿Qué te ocurre Lunático?- Sirius se acerco a su amigo y lo miro esperanzado-¿Terminaste con Svensson?.

-Claro que no, porque jamás empezamos algo, solo estoy un poco triste, pero ya pasara, te prometo que pasara…

En la noche James propuso olvidarse un poco del partido para relajar a sus jugadores, en especial a Lily que seguía muy tensa, Los 4 merodeadores mas las chicas y Ben ( para la molestia de Sirius) estaban sentados frente al fuego, James y Sirius jugaban ajedrez, y el buscador perdía por segunda ves contra su amigo, Lily parecía muy absorta contemplando el partido, pero lo que mas la preocupaba era su cita con James si ganaban el partido, ella estaba segura de que ganarían, pero la aterraba pensar que quizás luego de una tarde juntos, a solas ella se ilusionara con el chico y este le rompiera e corazón como a tantas otras, por lo que no dejaba de repetirse mentalmente que James la veía solo como un desafió personal.

Katt permanecía recostada sobre el pecho de su novio que dormitaba, de ves en cuando miraba disimuladamente a Sirius , estaba furiosa con el porque la ignoraba, antes discutían todo el tiempo, ahora la trataba como si fuera parte de la decoración de la escuela, además sentía que se odiaba a si misma por haber logrado que Sirius discutiera con ella, si no lo hubiese herido por lo menos aun tendría un poco de su atención

-Eres pésimo James, si Sirius es capas de ganarte…-

-No me ofendas pelirroja, te lo advierto, porque aunque James te ame con locura yo no respondo de mis actos, se que eres su novia pero no eres la mía, así que cuida lo que dices- Sirius le guiño un ojo a Lily y esta sintió como se sonrojaba.

-No somos novios con Potter, solo tratamos de llevarnos mejor.

-Aun no lo son, pero ya lo serán, una cosa, yo seré el padrino de bodas, ¿te ocurre algo princesa?, pareces preocupada- el moreno se acerco a su novia y se sentó junto a ella abrasándola.

Supongo que es la tensión por el partido de mañana, pero nada importante- Kamille observó a Remus que parecía estar muy concentrado leyendo un libro y luego a James que parecía pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos, se sentía culpable por lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir, quería a Sirius pero aun no olvidaba completamente a Remus y eso la ponía mal.

Remus por su lado intentaba concentrarse en la lectura pero e era muy difícil, estaba nervioso por las insistentes miradas de Kamille y por Sirius que parecía realmente interesado por saber que le ocurría, levanto la vista y se encontró con os ojos de la chica que o miraba insegura, James se dio cuenta de lo comprometedora que podía resultar la situación y se puso de pie frente a sus compañeros.

-Bueno jugadores, es hora de ir a la cama.

--------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, como ven he cumplido por tres semanas seguidas y espero seguir así. Gracias a todas las que leen y alas que dejan su opinión, así que:

**CaRmEn EvAnS**: Hola, como ves pude actualizar esta semana, trato de ser responsable pero son tantas historias que a veces me vuelvo un poco loca. Espero te haya gustado este chap, como ves las cosas entre Kamille y Rem estaba algo complicadas, pero mejoraran, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Natyblackpotter**: Muchas gracias por tu opinión, me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado la historia, aunque se esta complicando. Espero te haya gustado también este chap y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18: Una victoria muy triste.

-Lily por favor intenta comer algo- Katt le tendía una tostada a la cual la pelirroja le dio un mordisco pero se sentía incapaz de tragar.

-Tranquila Evans, ganaremos, jamás nos podrían ganar unas asquerosas serpientes — Sirius miro molesto hacia la mesa de slytherine desde donde lanzaban miradas burlonas y amenazas a Lily.

-¿Han visto a James?, Salí a buscarlo al campo pero no esta allá- Vincet se sentó junto a Ben que estaba terminando de desayunar cuando apareció el buscador.

-Hola chicos, si ya terminaron les aconsejo que bajemos al campo, por fortuna no hay señales de que haya una tormenta hoy, esa ya es una buena señal, vamos- todos se pusieron de pie para seguir al capitán , Kamille, Katt y Remus los acompañaron hasta el vestíbulo para desearles suerte, Lily estaba sumamente pálida y las chicas intentaban darle todo el animo posible, Sirius en un descuido de Kamille la cogio de la mano y la llevo a un pasillo solitario.

-Ahora si puedes desearme suerte princesa- Kamille le sonrió y lo beso en los labios- Gracias, ahora me toca a mi- el moreno se inclino a besarla de forma mas apasionada, pero antes de que pudiese pasar a algo mas James los obligo a separarse murmurando algo acerca de la irresponsabilidad deportiva.

Una ves cambiados y a puntos al campo James se acerco a platicar con Lily.

-Te ves muy guapa con la túnica, si lo hubiera sabido antes , te hubiera integrado en el equipo aunque jugaras pésimo- Lily le dio un golpe suave en el pecho y le sonrió, no sabia porque, pero necesitaba tenerlo cerca y eso la hacia sentir culpable.

-Estoy un poco asustada, temo no ser buena y que todos se burlen de mi

-Lo harás fabuloso, eres una gran cazadora, solo debes confiar en tus habilidades y no dejarte asustar por esos idiotas , solo hazlo tan bien como en los entrenamientos y tendremos el juego en nuestras manos- James le guiño un ojo y silbó para llamar la atención del equipo- para los chicos y chicas nuevas, solo calmense y piensen que este es como un entrenamiento mas, y para los antiguos ya saben lo que hay que hacer, salir a ganar, vamos…

-------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------

-Oh, que sorpresa, las gemelas Towler, ¿vienes a apoyar a su amiga la sangre sucia?- Stella Clac les impedía el paso hacia las gradas.

-Claro que si, queremos ver como aplastan en el suelo a su porquería de equipo , y tu Clarc,¿ vienes a apoyar a tu casa o a gritar como una estupida para ver si Black te hace caso?- el rubor apareció en las pálidas mejillas de la slytherine y Katt sonrió triunfante.

-No durara mucho con tigo niñita tonta, tu no eres para el — y furiosa paso a llevar a Kamille que intento devolverse a golpearla pero Remus la alcanzó a sujetar.

-¿ Que pretendes hacer?, no puedes ponerte a pelear a aquí Kam, debes controlarte.-

-Stella la provoco, aun esta molesta porque Black sale con mi hermana.

-¡Me golpeo Remus! ¿Cómo quieres que me quede tranquila?- Remus toma a cada una de un brazo y las obligo a sentarse a cada lado de el.

-Se comportaran como chicas de su edad, miren, ya salen a la cancha.

Los 7 jugadores de Griffindor fueron los primeros en ingresar al campo mientras eran aplaudidos por el resto de la escuela y abucheados por los de slytherin, las serpientes en cambio eran solo chicos, todos bastantes fornidos y altos, Jack Lipton, el capitán y cazador del equipo se acerco con James a madame Hooch, al darse la mano parecía que quería triturarle los dedos al buscador, pero este ni se inmuto, al silbatazo todos estuvieron en el aire, la primera en coger la quafle fue Lily que se la paso a Ryan que para poder esquivar una bludger lanzada por Adam Thomas, se la lanzó a Jane, como era pequeña pudo esquivar fácilmente a los jugadores, entregándosela luego a Lily que anoto un tanto.

-Bien hecho pelirroja, sigue así y el partido será nuestro-Sirius golpeo con fuerza una bludger que le lanzo Rockwood y por poco el slytherine n la alcanza a esquivar.

Al cabo de 20 minutos de partido Griffindor ganaba por 80 a 20, pero la snitsh no daba señales de aparecer, los slytherin comenzaron a desesperarse y el juego se fue haciendo mas violento, ya no solo se conformaban con insultar y jalonear las túnicas de los leones, sino que empezaron a golpearlos. Rockwood le jalo el cabello a Jane que casi cae de la escoba y Sirius para defenderla le lanzo una bludger que le dio en un hombro, madame Hooch cobro falta para ambos equipos, Ryan anoto sin problemas , pero el tiro de Lipton fue evitado por una espectacular tapada de Vincent, Lipton en venganza golpeo con el codo la nariz de Ben que comenzó a sangrar, James pidió tiempo para poder ver en que condiciones estaba su jugador y si podía continuar hasta el final del partido.

-¿ Como te encuentras?- James parecía preocupado porque todo su equipo presentaba pequeñas lesiones.

-Continuemos Potter, solo trata de coger la snitsh antes de que tiren a alguno de nosotros de la escoba.

-Relájate James, Stimpsom y yo trataremos de cuidar al resto del equipo, tu solo encuentra la snitsh.

---------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Katt estaba muy nerviosa, no odia creer que los slytherin fueran tan tramposos, sabia que Ben estaba lesionado y eso la preocupaba aun mas, además las agresiones cada ves eran peores.

-¿Cómo pueden permitir que jueguen así?- Kamille observaba como Michael Morris en ese momento pegaba un puñetazo a Ryan

-Les molesta que Lily juegue tan bien, creían que seria una rival fácil- Lupin sonrió y obligo a sentarse a Katt que estaba al borde de la grada.

-Te juro que matare a l calvo de Rockwood cuando baje, volvió a empujar a Lily-  
La pelirroja alcanzo a sujetarse de su escoba y se dirigió a anotar otro tanto pero entonces Lipton la jalo por la parte de atrás de la túnica derribándola de l escoba, el grito de pánico se extendió por el estadio pero antes de que Lily llegara al suelo James la alcanzo a sujetar para depositarla sana y salva en tierra.

-¿Estas bien Lily?- la chica asintió pero aun seguía muy pálida, James iba a pedir tiempo pero el grito de Sirius le hizo salir de sus cavilaciones.

-¡James, la snitsh, Mc Lean la vio!- el buscador subió a su escoba y se lanzó en una cacería frenética tras la dorada pelotita, James apuraba su escoba pero Mc Lean le llevaba demasiada ventaja, de repente Jane se le cruzó por el frente al slytherin que tuvo que hacer un viraje brusco para no chocar y esto le permitió a James tomar ventaja, Thomas furioso lanzó una bludger por la espalda a la pequeña cazadora que choco contra el palo de us propia escoba rompiéndose la nariz, y Sirius como venganza le lanzo otra bludger pero Lipton se acerco por detrás el le mando un puñetazo partiéndole el labio.

Las gemelas y Remus no daban mas de la angustia, desde las tribunas se podía observar como los Griffindor eran agredidos por las serpientes siendo los blancos favoritos Lily , Jane y Sirius.

James acelero un poco y luego de unos minutos cogio la preciada pelotita dando por finalizado el partido. Todos bajaron al campo y comenzaron la contienda de insultos contra slytherin, al final madame Hooch permitió retirarse a los Griffindor y obligo a los slytherin a quedarse para hablar con el director.

- ¿Estas bien Jane?- la chica asintió al borde de las lagrimas y James la brazo para consolarla,- lo hiciste fantástico, jamás podría haber alcanzado a Mc Lean sino fuera por ti, Ryan ¿Puedes llevarla a la enfermería?, yo los alcanzó luego- la chica partió con su compañero y James se acerco a Lily que a pesar de lo pálida que estaba se veía muy hermosa, al estar frente a frente se sonrieron algo turbados.

-Ganamos- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a reír, James estiro la mano y se la ofreció a Lily- Jugaste de maravillas, eres una cazadora genial.

-Y tu el mejor buscador que ha habido en Hogwart- Lily le iba a tomar la mano cuando los gritos del otro lado del campo los hicieron correr hacia allá.

-------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------

Remus y las gemelas corrieron a felicitar a sus amigos, la angustia por las lesiones de sus equipo aun no se esfumaba pero por lo menos sabían que estaban vivos,

-No puedo ver a Ben, ¿ceen que este en los vestidores?- la chica no recibí respuesta pues en ese momento un chico de slytherin golpeó "accidentalmente" a Kamille y esta tuvo que prácticamente arrastrar a Remus para que no lo golpeara. Katt se abrió paso entre la gente, un chico caminaba hacia ella y pudo a preciar que tenia el labio partido y unos cuantos moretones en el rostro, sin saber porque y sin darse cuenta de cómo permitió que la estrechara entre sus brazos y la besara apasionadamente, Katt sintió como el resto del mundo desaparecía en ese momento, solo importaba estar allí, junto a Sirius besándose.

Sirius en un comienzo pensó que la chica era Kamille , al verla tan preocupada por el solo deseaba tenerla cerca, pero l rozar sus labios comprendió que no era su novia pero sintió como una descarga eléctrica le recorría el cuerpo y en ves de apartarse profundizo el beso.

Kamille al ver la escena quedo atónita, no entendía muy bien lo que ocurría, no podía creer que eso fuera cierto, toda la atención de los alumnos se centro en la pareja que se besaba, Remus la tomo de la mano dispuesto a sacarla de allí pero el grito de admiración de unos cuantos alumnos provoco que la pareja se separara, Sirius se fijo en Kamille que se mordía el labio para no llorar, todo el mundo se giro a observar a la joven, esta soltándose de Remus salio corriendo rumbo al castillo.

-¡Kamille, espera…!- Sirius intento seguirla pero Remus se le interpuso y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le pego un puñetazo que lo tiro a l suelo.

-Eres un idiota Sirius- y sin mas salio corriendo tras la chica

Katt palideció al ver acercarse a Ben furioso, quería explicarle lo ocurrido pero no sabia como

-Terminamos Katt, no quiero volver a verte- el chico ni siquiera la miro y se dirigió a donde Sirius que acababa de levantarse y lo golpeo nuevamente- al fin conseguiste lo que querías, puedes estar satisfecho-

--------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------

Remus no encontró a la chica en la sala común, y dudaba que estuviera en su curto, subió a su habitación y se sorprendió al ver los baúles revueltos, busco el mapa del merodeador y no lo encontró, también faltaba la capa de invisibilidad de James, siguiendo una corazonada corrió hasta la torre de astronomía , al girar el pomo de la puerta noto que esta estaba abierta, decidió caminar hacia un rincón del aula y se sentó en el suelo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- la vos de Kamille le hablo desde su lado, pero no podía verla porque llevaba la capa de James

-Quería verte, saber como estabas, Kam,¿Por qué no te quitas la capa?, prefiero mirarte a los ojos cuando hablamos- la chica asomo su cabeza y miro un poco molesta al chico.

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?

-Una corazonada, esa ves que Rockwood te ataco en el aula vinimos acá, pensé que querías estar sola y que sentirías que este lugar era el mas adecuado.

-Siento haber tomado la capa y el mapa, pero no quería que me encontraran, necesitaba pensar, estar sola…

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro d que James entenderá. ¿Quieres que me valla?- la muchacha negó y se apoyo en el hombro del Licántropo

-Sabia que ocurriría algo así, cada día me levantaba y pensaba que ambos terminarían confesando lo que sentían, solo creo que pensé que el de verdad me quería…- Kamille comenzó a llorar y Remus la abraso para consolarla.

-Claro que te quiere, el se comporto como un tonto pero quizás merezca otra oportunidad.

-No lo culpo, ni siquiera estoy molesta con el, solo estoy un poco triste pero ya pasara, con el tiempo pasara.

----------------------------------------------0---------------------------------

-¡Soy un idiota, idiota, idiota!- Sirius estaba tendido en su cama y no podía entender como había llegado a cometer semejante error, quería a Kamille pero sabia que ella no seria capas de perdonarlo, no solo la había engañado con otra chica, además esa chica era su hermana, además sabia que la relación con Katt ya no podría ser del todo normal, si es que en algún momento lo fue. Sabia que haberla besado en un comienzo fue un error, pero no podía negar que había sido maravilloso, sentía que la menciona acumulada durante todos esos años se había canalizado hacia un nuevo sentimiento, algo que le hacia sentir el corazón alborotado, que lo hacia sentir mas vivo que nunca, algo que no sabia muy bien que era pero que lo hacia sentir el ser mas feliz del mundo, ese algo que sentía quizás era simplemente amor.

----------------------------------------------o--------------------------------------------

Katt contemplaba como el sol desaparecía tras su ventana y la habitación iba quedando en penumbras, no tenia ganas de nada, ya ni siquiera deseaba llorar, era como si hubiera gastado todas sus lagrimas, pensaba en Kamille y su expresión de dolor al verlos juntos, ella era la persona mas importante en su vida y la había lastimado; se sentía triste y culpable, además no sabia que hacer con Sirius, estaba segura de que lo quería pero no podía olvidar todo lo ocurrido durante esos años, se habían herido tanto…y por otro lado estaba Kamille, el parecía enamorado e ella, solo había sido una confusión, una triste y dulce confusión.

-----------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------  
A pesar de haber ganado el partido, en la sala común de Griffindor reinaba una atmósfera de tensión y abatimiento; muchos alumnos por respeto a la situación que preocupaba a los miembros de sus equipo prefirieron no celebrar, en ese momento Lily bajaba las escaleras que llevaban su cuarto y se sentó junto a James frente al fuego.

-¿Aun se niega a abrirte?- la pelirroja asintió y se acurruco junto al chico

-Siento que no hayamos podido ir a Hogmeade, realmente me hacia ilusión pero…

-Lo entiendo, tampoco puedo dejar solo a Sirius aunque se niegue a hablarme, además Remus no da señales de vida.

-Seguro estará con Kamille, se que podrá consolarla porque la conoce muy bien

-Quizás tengas razón, lo único que deseo es que no se moleste tanto con Sirius, después del puñetazo creo que seria capas de mucho mas.

-Remus no es rencoroso, seguro que comprenderá, además quiere mucho a Sirius- en ese momento se abrió el retrato y Remus entro llevando a Kamille dormida en sus brazos.

-¿Dónde estuvieron? ¿Cómo esta Kamille?- James se puso inmediatamente de pie para darle su lugar a la chica dormida.

-Kamille esta un poco agotada, ha sido un día difícil, pero estará bien, lo increíble es que ni siquiera esta molesta con Sirius o Katt, solo se siente triste, Lily ¿podrías acompañarme hasta el cuarto de ustedes para llevar a Kamille?- la pelirroja asintió y con una sonrisa se despidió de James antes de subir con Remus por las escaleras.

-----------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------

-¿Si quieres vamos a la biblioteca? ¿o a dar un paseo por los terrenos?- Remus se puso de pie junto a Kamille que ya había abierto el retrato para salir

-Mas tarde Remus, ahora debo solucionar algunas cosas yo sola, esperame aquí no tardare mucho- Kamille camino rápidamente hacia el lago, muchos alumnos se le quedaban mirando como si fuera un animal en exhibición, algunos le sonreían con un poco de lastima y otras chicas la miraban triunfantes, como si fueran ellas las causante de lo que había ocurrido con Sirius, ya cerca del lago pudo ver la figura de un chico que lanzaba piedras al agua, al estar a solo unos pasos de el , Kamille respiro hondo y se dispuso a llamarlo.

-Sirius- el chico volteo turbado y al ver a la chica se acerco a ella cabizbajo.

-Kamille, yo quería explicarte…lo de ayer- la joven le puso un dedo en los labios para hacerlo callar, Sirius la contempló algo sorprendido y ella le sonrió.

-Se que te equivocaste, pensaste que era yo y actuaste como habrías hecho con migo, pero al besar a mi hermana, estoy segura de que te diste cuenta de quien era, pero no te culpa, era lo que sabia ocurriría en cualquier momento.

-Kamille, perdóname, yo realmente te quiero.

-Lo se, pero no tengo nada que perdonarte, Sirius, solo fue un error pero que me saco la venda de los ojos.

-¿Terminaras con migo?-la vos del chico se quebró y Kamille con una sonrisa triste asintió-¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para que cambies de opinión?

-¿De que serviría Sirius?, lo mejor que podemos hacer es separarnos, cuando comenzamos con nuestro plan, tu objetivo era conquistar a mi hermana, por lo que se ve, ella también siente algo por ti y ahora que Ben termino con ella y que nosotros ya no estaremos juntos tal vez sea tu oportunidad.

-¿Y que haré con lo que siento por ti Kamille?- la chica se acerco a el y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

-Lo nuestro termina aquí Sirius, podemos seguir siendo amigos pero nada mas, tu eres una de las mejores cosas que me han ocurrido, pero estoy segura de que nuestro futuro no es juntos ¿me comprendes?- el moreno asintió y se acerco para estrecharla en sus brazos.

---------------------------------------0---------------------------

Remus contemplaba desde la ventana de la sala comuna Sirius y a Kamille que en ese momento estaban abrasados.

-No volverán, puedes estar tranquilo Remus- el licántropo se volteo sorprendido y se encontró con James que le sonreía

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que Kamille terminara con Sirius, es lo lógico por lo cual tendrás tu oportunidad, no la desperdicies porque ella no te esperara toda la vida y te aseguro que desde que se haga oficial la ruptura con Sirius ella tendrá una fila de pretendientes dispuestos a ocupar su lugar- James cayo cuando se abrió el retrato y Kamille entro para dirigirse hacia ellos.

¿Quieres que demos un paseo ahora?- Remus asintió y James le guiño un ojo para darle ánimos.

---------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap y espero les haya gustado, agradezco a las que leen y a las que dejan su opinión así que:

**CaRmEn EvAnS**: De verdad agradezco tu opinión, y de verdad que es bueno saber como ven ustedes a los personajes, ya que uno tiene una idea de lo que quiere llegar, pero a veces no es tan fácil, nuevamente agradezco tu apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19: Animagos y animagas en el bosque prohibido.  
**  
Las vacaciones de navidad ya casi habían llegado, el castillo estaba muy hermoso con su habitual decoración y el hecho de que Sirius ya no tuviera una novia "oficial" hizo que el animo de muchas chicas mejorara por lo que nuevamente le dedicaban sonrisitas tontas y lo detenían en los pasillos para platicar con el. Katt contemplaba sus continuos tonteos sin hacer el menor comentario, la verdad es que desde el día que se besaron no habían vuelto a hablar, principalmente porque ella evitaba verlo.

Esta actitud molestaba mucho al moreno que opto por seguir su vida hasta que Katt se decidiera a aclarar las cosas con el.

Por su lado Kamille había tomado con bastante dignidad y buen animo su ruptura con Sirius, seguían muy unidos pero ya no había ningún plan de por medio, también el hecho de que ella estuviera sola causo una gran expectación y cumpliéndose la predicción de James la chica se encontró rechazando numerosas invitaciones de chicos que incluso jamás recordaba haber visto en la escuela. A pesar de esto Remus parecía mucho mas feliz de lo normal, sin siquiera que la cercanía de la luna llena lo deprimiera, el chico había tomado con bastante calma el hecho de que Kamille y Sirius ya no estuvieran juntos, el estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ella pero no quería molestarla con presiones, solo esperaría a que ella estuviera mejor.

Lily y James se habían convertido en muy buenos amigos, y como las relaciones entre los chicos habían estado un poco tensas pasaron mucho tiempo juntos lo que les ayudo a conocerse aun mas ; James sentía que cada día que pasaba se enamoraba mas de Lily pero estaba dispuesto a comportarse para no alejarla de su lado, por su parte Lily aun no estaba muy segura, el cambio de James había sido enorme y se llevaban de maravillas pero aun temía sufrir una desilusión con el.

-La mañana de la primera noche de luna llena de ese mes los chicos se encontraban desayunando cuando una gran bandada de lechuzas los abstrajo de su conversación, todos a excepción de Lily recibieron la misma carta, la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que otros cuantos alumnos también la habían recibido.

-Pensé que este año no lo harían, creí que preferiría que estuviéramos solos- James comenzó a leer otra nota que venia junto a la primera.

-Genial. fiesta de navidad en casa del abuelo de James, ¿vendrás Lunático?- el chico asintió mirando de reojo la invitación que Kamille aun leía- ¿y tu Colagusano?.

-No podré ir, debo acompañar a mis padres a visitar a mi tía- el chico miro con un poco de frustración a sus amigos

-Estamos obligadas a ir, ordenes de mi abuela- Katt entrego la nota a Kamille que la leyó con cierto enfado.

-Pero estarán con nosotros,¿Qué puede ser mas entretenido?- James le guiño un ojo a Katt asiéndola sonreír.

-Yo no estaré con ustedes, tengo que ir con Rockwood- suspiro Kamille resignada.

-Amenos que ya tengas una pareja, puedes ir con uno de nosotros y así dejas plantado a ese estupido Slytherin.

-Sirius tiene razón, puedes ir con uno de nosotros- Remus se sonrojo levemente y James que noto esto entro a socorrerlo.

-¿Y tu que opinas Lily? ¿Iras a la fiesta?

-No me invitaron James, ¿acaso pretendes que me cuele en la casa de tu abuelo?

-Claro que no tendrás que hacerlo, toma , esta es tu invitación, mi abuelo no sabia tu nombre y pensó que lo mas correcto era que yo te la entregara personalmente- James se acerco sonriendo a Lily y le entrego al nota en la mano.

-Gracias James, pero aun no se si podré ir, primero debe preguntarle a mis padres.

-Vamos Lily, por favor, así estaremos las tres- Katt la miro suplicante- No seremos capases de soportar toda la noche a estos trogloditas.

-Gracias Katt, yo también tengo una buena impresión de ti- era la primera vez que Sirius le dirigía la palabra en mucho tiempo y sin darse cuenta se sonrojo, además si tu vienes pelirroja podemos ir en parejas ¿que les parece?

-Es una buena idea,¿pero quien ira con quien'- James se acerco aun mas a Lily como para demostrarle a sus amigos que el ya tenia decidido con quien iría.

-Lo mejor será sortearlo, así todos quedamos contentos,¿les parece?- aunque sus rostros no expresaban una gran aceptación todos estuvieron deacuerdo que esa será la mejor solución por lo que acordaron verlo el ultimo día de vacaciones.

-------------------------------------------0----------------------------------

-¿Cuánto mas nos hará esperar Kam?, Lily, ¿crees que realmente sea capas de convertirse en algún animal?, quiero decir que jamás la hemos visto transformarse- la pelirroja se encogió de hombros mientras Katt seguía paseando de un lado a otro en la habitación; esa noche era la ultima noche de luna llena del mes, y habían decidido seguir a loa merodeadores como animagas, Katt ya era capas de convertirse en una linda gatita blanca de ojos azules y Lily en un águila de plumaje rojizo, pero Kamille jamás se había transformado delante de ellas, al cabo de 5 minutos Kamille cruzo la puerta del baño ya transformada.

-¿Cómo lo lograste?, es increíble- comento Lily mientras daba una vuelta alrededor de sus amiga.

-Realmente te felicito hermanita, lo hiciste muy bien, pero ¿tienes algún motivo por el cual escogiste este animal?- Kamille se destransformo y les sonrió feliz.

-Si, pero no se los diré aun, lo mejor será que bajemos porque ya no debe quedar nadie en la sala común y lamentablemente nosotras no contamos con una capa invisible como los merodeadores, así que vamos.

---------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------

Un extraño grupo de animales se introdujo en el bosque prohibido, un lobo y un perro caminaban adelante como buscando un camino ya conocido, sobre el lomo del perro descansaba una rata gordita y cerrando la comitiva iba un hermoso ciervo. Se internaron un poco mas en el bosque pero al sentir que algo los seguía se detuvieron, el perro y el ciervo intentaron encontrar lo que los seguid pero solo vieron aparecer a una gata que caminaba sigilosa hacia ellos, cuando llego junto al perro no mostró el mas mínimo temor, por el contraria parecía desafiante, el perro se acerco a olerla y al cabo de unos segundos pareció reconocerla porque comenzó a ladrar y a dar vueltas como loco, mientras el ciervo contemplaba esta escena un aguija se poso en su lomo dándole un picotazo cariñoso, el lobo se acerco al grupo de animales pero la aparición de una loba lo hizo ponerse a la defensiva, el resto de la extraña agrupación prefirió hacerse a un lado, el lobo comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la recién llegada y le gruñía cada cierto tiempo, lentamente se acerco a ella y después de olerla pareció aceptarla pero a cierta distancia, el perro pareció darse cuenta que ya hechas las presentaciones podían comenzar a divertirse.

Estuvieron recorriendo lugares y al cabo de dos horas parecían dispuestos a volver pero la gata se interno un poco mas y el perro la siguió para obligarla a regresar, el grito de Katt los alerto a todos, el ciervo dirigió una rápida mirada a la loba y entre ambos comenzaron a obligar al lobo para que se alejara de allí y si era posible, encerrarlo en el sauce boxeador, el águila comenzó a volara bajo para intentar encontrar a su amiga , pero lo que vio la dejo espantada ; Katt estaba inconsciente en el suelo y parecía cubierta de sangre, a la ves un perro era lanzado contra un árbol por una acromantula que se acercaba peligrosamente dispuesta a acabar con el, en ese momento James y Kamille corrían hacia Lily que recupero su forma habitual, Kamille le entrego su varita y se dirigieron donde sus amigos.

-Es una acromantula, Katt esta herida y Sirius no podrá solo con ella, vallamos mas rápido.

-Sirius, tu varita- James grito a su amigo que en un rápido movimiento logro huir de la araña gigante y destransformarse para tomar su varita, los cuatro comenzaron a lanzar hechizos que parecían no hacer el mas mínimo daño a la acromantula, pero un de los hechizos lanzados por James le dio en los ojos y salio huyendo.

-¡Katt, despierta, abre los ojos!- Sirius trato de hacerla reaccionar pero fue imposible, la tomo en brazos y comenzó a correr con ella rumbo al castillo, al llegar ala puerta se volvió a sus amigos que jadeaban por el esfuerzo hecho- James, usa tu capa y suban a la torre de Griffindor, no pueden verlos, yo me encargo de Katt.

-Es mi hermana, tengo que estar con ella.

-Lo se, pero no ahora, Mc Gonadal no se tragara nuevamente de que algo desconocido del bosque nos ataco, suban tranquilos, iré donde madame Pomfrey.

-Sirius tiene razón, solo lo demoraremos- James paso la capa sobre los tres y las sujeto de un brazo a cada una para obligarlas a seguirlo.

Sirius siguió con la cuica hasta la enfermería y se encontró en la puerta con madame Pomfrey.

-Tu otra ves,¡Por Merlín!, ¿Qué le hiciste ahora a esta chica?- la enfermera lo guió hasta una de las camas donde Sirius recostó a Katt que al parecer estaba muy mal.

-Yo no hice nada, la mordió una acromantula, ¿se pondrá bien?

-Eso depende de la cantidad de veneno que le administro, quédate afuera mientras veo que puedo hacer, solo queda esperar.

--------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------

-Mc Gonadal dice que se pondrá bien, solo es necesario que se quede hoy en cama para observación, ya paso lo peor- Kamille sonreía radiante y comenzó a comer con apetito.

-Me alegro mucho, pensé que no lo contaría, y tu Sirius, ¿Qué le dijiste a Mc Gonadal? ¿te castigo?- James miró a su amigo que apenas había probado bocado y revolvía su avena con desgana.

-Le dije que había obligada a Katt a ir cerca del bosque porque quería arreglar nuestra situación y que al intentar besarla ella huyo rumbo al bosque y allá la ataco la acromantula.

-No puedo creer la gran imaginación que tienes para mentir, jamás pensé que le inventarías una historia así aunque no se si a Katt le agradara mucho tu versión- le contesto Lily sonriente.

-Si , genial, mi gran imaginación me hizo ganarme 2 semanas de castigo de vuelta de vacaciones de navidad y mas le vale a Katt no protestar porque si llegan a averiguar el verdadero motivo por el que estábamos en el bosque te aseguro que nos expulsan a los 7.

-Tienes razón, mas vale que nos callemos, pero chicas, no puedo dejar de felicitarlas, hicieron un trabajo estupendo- James les sonrió y Lily noto como se sonrojaba.

-Si, unas transformaciones excelentes, pero cuando Kamille apareció como loba pensé que Lunático la mataría, estaba bastante intranquilo.

-Si, pero luego lo tomo muy bien, incluso creo que lo paso mejor con Kamille que con nosotros- James le sonrió a la chica que sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

--------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------

-Ya estas lista, además tienes visita, pero no te agites mucho- madame Pomfrey le acomodo la almohada a Katt y se retiro. La chica sintió que volvía a ponerse mal cuando vio que su visita era Sirius.

-Bueno…quería saber como estabas, porque ayer estabas muy mal…y pensé que quizás…querrías tener alguna visita…-el chico noto como se le secaba la boca y que le costaba tragar- Toma, te traje esto- Katt recibió un lindo ramo de flores que puso con mucha calma en el jarrón, solo no quería mirarlo, no se sentía capas- bueno, yo ya me voy, nos vemos luego- Sirius se dispuso a salir cuando Katt lo llamo.

-Gracias por salvarme, fui muy tonta al arriesgarme tanto, además, también arriesgue tu vida.

-No hay de que, supongo que tu habrías hecho lo mismo por mi, bueno, eso espero- Katt sonrió y Sirius noto que eso le devolvía la confianza- ¿Y como te sientes? ¿ya paso el peligro?.

-Aun me duele un poco la herida pero madame Pomfrey trato de sacar la mayor cantidad de veneno, pero una pequeña cantidad permanecerá por siempre en mi sangre.

-Entonces deberé cuidar de que no me muerdas, ahora eres venenosa- Sirius recibió como respuesta un cojin en el rostro, pero no alcanzó a devolverlo porque Lily se lo arrebato de las manos.

.¡Por merlín ,Sirius!, los dejamos solos un momento y ya comienzan a agredirse- Lily se acerco a la enferma y la abraso con alegría — nos diste un susto horrible, si no es por Sirius, no la cuentas.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿Acaso se olvidaron de mi?- Remus se acerco a sus amigos acompañado de Kamille que le servia de apoyo y lo ayudaba a sentarse junto a su hermana.

-Parece que pasaste una buena noche Lunático, quizás gracias a la compañía de cierta animaga- Kamille enrojeció a un mas que Remus y Lily lanzándole una mirada de odio a James saco 6 varillas, se coloco tres en cada mano.

-Cada una tiene un distinto largo, y su par se encuentra en la mano opuesta, cada uno saca una y los pares serán las parejas ara la fiesta, ¿están de acuerdo?- los chicos asintieron sin mucho entusiasmo, James fue el primero en sacar la varilla, luego Sirius y por ultimo Remus; Katt saco la suya y la escondió para que no la vieran, Kamille saco la penúltimo y Remus sintió que en ese momento podía ser el chico mas feliz del mundo- Ahora enséñenlas, bien; Sirius tu iras con Katt, Remus con Kamille y James conmigo.

-Genial, estoy seguro de que será la mejor fiesta de navidad que hayamos tenido- Sirius miro a Katt que parecía absorta en le ventana y luego a Kamille que contaba extasiada a Remus su excursión nocturna.

-Entonces nos veremos en casa de mi abuelo, después de la cena quedaremos en libertad de acción, te aseguro Lily que no te arrepentirás de acompañarme.

-------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de la semana, espero les hay gustado el chap y agradezco a las que leen y a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Gabyharrypotter:** De verdad me alegra que te guste la historia, como ves las cosas han ido mejorando, muchas gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Lucia:** De verdad me alegra saber que la historia te gusta, y descuidad, se que mucha veces no hay tiempo para dejar una opinión, o definitivamente no se puede, espero que puedas seguirla historia, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Natyblackpotter**: No te preocupes, se que a veces las cosas simplemente no se dan, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el chap y se que fue triste lo que paso entre Kam y Sirius pero era necesario, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos al próxima semana, ciao.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20: Fiesta en casa de los Potter**.

Lily esperaba un poco nerviosa la llegada de sus amigas, ellas habían quedado de ir a buscarla a su casa para que se quedara un par de días con ellas a condición de estar el 24 a primera hora en casa de sus padres, y con un nudo en el estomago pensó que eso seria un día después de la fiesta en la casa del abuelo de James, eso seria al día siguiente. Volvió a revisar que todo estuviera en orden y estaba a punto de mirar por la ventana cuando llamaron a la puerta y Lily corrió a abrir.

-¡Katt, me alegra tanto verte!, ¿y Kamille?- Lily se abalanzo a abrasar a su amiga.

-También te extrañe, Lils, pero solo no nos vemos desde el viernes, y hoy apenas es martes, además Kam no pudo venir porque esta castigada, mi abuela se puso furiosa porque ira con Lupin a la fiesta, pero a mi abuelo le da igual y le dijo que si quería ir con el a la fiesta contaba con su apoyo.

-Creo que tu abuela es un poco difícil.

-Te equivocas Lily, mi abuela no es un poco difícil, la verdad es que es muy difícil, pero no te preocupes, tu le encantaras.

-------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------

-Tómatelo con calma, así solo conseguirás que Evans crea que te importa demasiado y jugara con tus sentimientos.

-Ela no haría eso, ella es…ella es, honesta, sensible…- James seguía dando vueltas por la habitación nervioso mientras Sirius movía la cabeza resignado.

-Creo que nuestro querido Cornamenta esta enamorado, si no te apresuras Sirius, terminaras siendo el único sin novia- Remus le dio una palmada en la espalda y lo obligo a apartarse del espejo para poder peinarse.

-Peter no tiene novia, y James y tu tampoco ¿o es que hay algo que nosotros no sabemos lobito?.

-Claro que no, solo es una forma de decir- Remus esquivo la mirada de su amigo y continúo arreglándose para la fiesta.

-Si no te apresuras otro podría adelantársete, el idiota de Scott Pendleton nuevamente la anda rondando, así que amigo mío, aprovecha la noche, y tu también Cornamenta, dudo que Evans te de otra oportunidad, la dejaste casi plantada para hallowen y supongo que esperara que hoy la recompenses.

-Quizás tengas razón, pero me tomare las cosas con calma, solo espero que tu también te comportes y que Katt te deje de una pieza esta noche, sabes que ella es de temer- James se dio por vencido con su cabello justo en el momento que su abuelo los llamaba para recibir a las visitas.

---------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

La fiesta había comenzado hacia un rato, muchas chicas habían intentado acaparar la atención de los merodeadores pero ellos de la forma mas caballerosa que les era posible se libraban de ellas, quizás lo mas desagradable de la noche fue el encuentro con Rockwood y otros cuantos slytherin, el chico estaba furioso porque Kamille se negó a ir con el y estaba seguro de que los merodeadores tenían algo que ver en esa decisión.

-¿Crees que vendrán?, por lo que se la abuela de las gemelas es terrible, y quizás las castigo porque Kamille vendría con Remus- Sirius nuevamente comenzó a pasearse por el vestíbulo inquieto.

-Tranquilo Canuto, si no vienen lo habrían comunicado, es mas. Creo que allí vienen- James tenia razón, en ese momento los señores Towler saludaban al abuelo de James y tres chicas algo cohibidas los seguían en silencio.

-Vamos, salvémoslas antes de que cometan alguna locura- Sirius se dirigió con paso decidido hacia los recién llegados, James hizo un gesto de animo a Remus y siguieron a su amigo.

-Marion, Thomas, les presento a mi nieto James, ellos son Sirius Black y Remus Lupin sus mejores amigos, además son compañeros de las chicas- los chicos saludaron educadamente a los abuelos de las gemelas, cuando Marion Towler le tendió la mano a Remus, este inmediatamente comprendió que no le había agradado ya que las facciones de sus rostro se tensaron levemente. Marion Towler era completamente distinta a las gemelas, tenia el cabello negro perfectamente recogido y sus ojos grises y fríos miraban con cierto desden, a pesar de sus años era una mujer hermosa pero se apreciaba que era estricta y calculadora, en cambio el abuelo de las chicas era encantador, sus ojos azules parecían reír por el y miraba a sus nietas con verdadera ternura y cariño.

Los hicos ofrecieron el brazo a sus respectivas parejas y entraron a un en silencio al salón donde al verse solos y libres al fin se relajaron.

-Tu abuela es…un poco fría- Sirius miraba algo preocupado a Katt que miraba divertida.

-Es algo complicada, pero solo es necesario que la perdamos de vista por esta noche.

-Ya pensábamos que no vendrían, tardaron un poco, pero valió la pena la demora porque lucen hermosas- James sonrió a Lily que se sonrojo un poco al notar que la miraba de forma intensa- bueno hermosas damas, por esta noche seremos sus anfitriones así que las invito a pasar a cenar- Todos siguieron a James hasta una mesa que estaba alejada del resto, Kamille miro nuevamente a Remus que parecía algo triste, el chico al notar que ella le miraba la detuvo antes de llegar a la mesa.

-¿Tuviste problemas con tus abuelos por mi culpa?- la vos del chico sonaba algo apenado por lo que la chica le dedico una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

-La verdad es que solo con mi abuela, pero la verdad es que no me importa, solo deseaba que llegara hoy para poder verte, te he extrañado mucho-Kamille se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-NO te preocupes, también te extrañe- Remus la tomo de la mano par ir junto a sus amigos.

------------------------------------------o--------------------------------------------

Lily y James caminaban por los jardines de la casa, no hablaban mucho pero ambos sentían que en ese momento las palabras estaban de mas, una brisa fría agito los árboles y Lily tembló ligeramente, James se quito la chaqueta y se la puso a ella sobre los hombros.

-Ahora te congelaras tu, creo que lo mejor seria entrar, no me gustaría que te enfermaras por mi culpa.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien- otra ráfaga de viento recorrió el jardín y el buscador intento controlar el temblor de sus cuerpo- ven , te mostrare algo especial- James tomo la mano de la pelirroja y caminaron alejándose de la casa, hasta llegar a una puerta con unas extrañas inscripciones.

-¿Dónde me vas a llevar? ¿no será peligroso cierto?- el temor que se reflejaba en los ojos de la chica hizo reír al buscador.

-Claro que no, ahora solo cierra los ojos hasta que yo te diga que los abras- la muchacha obedeció y se dejo guiar por el chico hasta que se detuvieron- ahora Lily Evans, ya puedes abrir los ojos.

El primer pensamiento de Lily fue que había muerto y estaba en el paraíso, pero al sentir a James cerca de ella se dio cuenta de que aun estaba viva.

-¿Qué te parece?- la chica no encontraba palabras para expresar lo que le provocaba ese lugar, era sin lugar a dudas el invernadero mas hermoso que había visto en su vida, todo estaba rodeado por miles de plantas distintas, una innumerable cantidad de flores que despedían sus perfumes lo que provocaba cierto estado de éxtasis, y lo que mas sorprendió a ala chica fue una fuente donde sobresalía la escultura de una mujer, al acercarse la chica se dio cuenta que en ella nadaban algunos cuantos peses de diversos colores, miro sonriendo a James.

-Es lo mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida-

-Me alegra que te guste, este era el lugar favorito de mi abuela, cuando ella y mi abuelo se casaron, el se lo obsequio como regalo de bodas. Ella pasaba cada tarde aquí leyendo hasta que mi abuelo llegaba a casa, cuando yo estaba aquí ella se sentaba conmigo en la fuente y me leía historias, jugaba conmigo, creo que ella aun sigue aquí; por lo menos su esencia, su espíritu…- Lily percibió que e l chico estaba algo sensible por los recuerdos y en forma inconsciente se abraso a el para luego besarlo levemente en los labios.

-Gracias James, me has hecho un hermoso regalo, no solo por enseñarme este lugar, sino también por dejarme descubrí en tu corazón- ambos sonrieron y siguieron paseando en silencio por la exuberante vegetación, sabían que por esa noche ya no tenían nada mas que hablar.

---------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

-Creo que aquí no nos encontraran- Remus se sentó junto a Kamille en una de las bancas que daba al jardín.

-Odio a Rockwood, cree que soy de su propiedad, pero te aseguro que si intenta denuedo alguna cosa, me las pagara.

-Hablas igual que Katt cuando discute con Sirius- la expresión de la chica se ensombreció y Remus se maldijo por lo bajo al haber hecho ese comentario- Kamille…yo lo siento, soy un tonto.

-Perdóname tu, es que supongo que aun me duele un poco lo que paso pero ya lo superare, Sirius es una persona maravillosa y lo quiero como a un hermano, pero a veces aun duele un poquito.

-¿Le has comentado esto a tu hermana?

-No podría hacerlo, ella y Sirius reciñe comienzan a llevarse un poco mejor, si le contase lo que me ocurre ella se alejaría de el y realmente creo que harían una linda pareja  
-¿Y que pasara contigo?, no creo que sea justo que tu seas la que sufras.

-Quizás también exista ahora en mi corazón alguna persona que lo haga latir mas rápido- Kamille clavo la vista en el suelo y Remus sintió como su estomago se contraía, acarició suavemente la mejilla de la joven y le levantó la barbilla para que le mirara a los ojos.  
-Eres muy hermosa Kamille- a pesar que la noche no era muy clara, Remus pudo percibir como la joven se sonrojaba, deseaba besarla, quizás esa seria la única oportunidad que tendría para hacerlo, pero el miedo al rechazo o tal ves a lastimarla lo convencieron de que por lo menos esa noche no era lo correcto. El sonido de una voces que se acercaban los sacaron del incomodo silencio en que se encontraban y pronto se dieron cuenta de que los recién legados eran Lily y James.

-¿Qué hacen tan escondidos? ¿Travesuras?.-James sonreía de forma traviesa mirando a Remus.

-Platicar y ocultarnos de Rockwood que no paraba de meterse con nosotros y como nos dejaron solos salimos a dar una vuelta.

-Ya, si es lo que tu dices Lunático te creo, pero no me convences. ¿Por qué no buscamos a Sirius y a Katt?, ellos también llevan perdidos un buen rato- James sonrió y entraron los 4 nuevamente al salón.

----------------------------------------0-------------------------------

-¿Tienes frió?- Sirius se aproximo a Katt que se acababa de apoyar contra un árbol intentando encontrar refugio.

-Si, no se como decidí seguirte, siempre tus ideas son pésimas- el chico se quito la chaqueta para ponérsela sobre los hombros, pero recordando lo agresiva que podía ser Katt a veces prefirió ofrecérsela- Gracias Sirius, a veces te puedes parecer a un caballero.

-Veo que la amabilidad no es tu fuerte, pero no importa. Necesito que hablemos de otra cosa- Sirius se aproximo peligrosamente a Katt que sintió repentinamente un nudo en el estomago cuando el chico apoyó ambos brazos contra el tronco para no permitirle huir- ahora no podrás escapar Katt, tenemos que aclarar muchas cosas esta noche.

-Esta bien, hablemos pero ¿es necesario que estar tan cerca de mi?- la chica notaba un brillo extraño en los ojos del moreno, no podía negar que era guapísimo y que cada ves que la miraba con sus ojos profundamente azules sentía que las fuerzas le faltaban y que su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho, le temía a Sirius Black, pero le temía por el hecho de hacerle desear lo que no debía, o sea a el.

-Claro que es necesario, quiero que me escuches y que no salgas corriendo cuando diga algo que no quieras oír, además no tienes tu varita para descuartizarme- la sonrisa sincera del chica hizo ceder un poco a Katt que decidió relajarse y oírlo.  
-Vale, habla, estoy desarmada e indefensa.

-Bueno, si es así- Sirius tomo aire y la miro directo a los ojos, sabia que con lo que diría podía perderla para siempre o quizás ganar gran parte del camino para llegar a ella- Katt, después de lo que ocurrió en el partido y en el bosque prohibido nuestra relación cambio, no te negare que he sido el mayor de los idiotas contigo y si m e odias me lo gane a pulso, pero es que no se que hacer contigo, jamás he sabido como tratarte, como actuar, que decir,…solo me comporto como un payaso o un arrogante y el problema es que tu me vuelves loco, no te estoy diciendo esto para seducirte o algo así, sino porque es verdad, a veces quisiera tenerte lo mas lejos posible de mi, pero no soporto la idea de no verte mas, no quiero que tengas novio porque he sido un cobarde al nunca pedirte una cita y es que no se que hacer cuando estoy frente a ti…yo no se…

-Sirius, yo nunca pensé que tu…siempre me tratase pésimo, solo me quedaba mi dignidad,¿entiendes?- Katt sintió como las lagrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas, Sirius también se percato y comenzó a secárselas con los pulgares.

-¿No hay rencor?- Katt asintió, el moreno se inclino hacia sus labios y los rozó de forma suave, al sentir que Katt respondía al beso lo profundizó para dejar que ya nada los separara, las paces ya estaban hechas.

-----------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de la semana y espero les hay gustado, como siempre quiero agradecer a las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Natyblackpotter**: Espero te hay gustado el chap, como ves si que ocurrió algo entre Sirius y Katt, aunque aun no es nada seguro poder por algo se empieza, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Gabyharrypotter**: Me alegra te hay gustado la historia, como ves todo en la fiesta pareció marchar bien, gracias por el poyo y nos leemos al próxima semana, ciao.

**Lucia**: Claro que entendí lo que querías decir, según mis cálculos deberían ser alrededor de 28 chapters, así que aun queda bastante, como ves las cosas en la fiesta parecen marchar bien, gracias por el poyo y nos leemos al próxima semana, ciao.

**CaRmEn EvAnS**: Me alegra que te hayan gustado los dos chap, como ves en este las cosas han ido mejorando, solo les falta un empujoncito ara que decidan mejora del todo, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos al próxima semana, ciao.

**Luna 712**: Gracias por el apoyo, de verdad me pone muy contenta el saber que mi historia les gusta, en un comienzo lo dude bastante, espero que siga siendo de tu agradó y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21: Visitas navideñas**.

Lily estaba algo nerviosa, llevaba cerca de 10 minutos esperando en ese parque, volvió a mirar el reloj y se percato de que aun faltaban otros 10 minutos para las nueve de la mañana, hora en la cual habían acordado juntarse. Aun no se podía convencer de que aceptara la proposición de los merodeadores para pasar las vacaciones juntos, esto había surgido del hecho de que Sirius había alquilado una casa para el solo y nesecitaba ayuda para mudarse de casa de James, por lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo en pasar unos días con el, así que James tuvo la fabulosa idea de "las visitas navideñas", las cuales consistían en pasar dos días con cada una de las familias y los últimos días de las vacaciones serian para ayudar a Sirius. Los dos primeros días correspondía pasarlos en la casa de las gemelas, por eso motivo se encontraba ella, muerta de frío, sentada en un parque, esperando a los chicos porque era la única que sabia donde vivían las chicas, volvió a mirar la hora, solo faltaban 5 minutos…

-Hola Lils, censábamos que aun no llegarías- Remus se acerco a saludar a la chica- James y Sirius vienen enseguida, solo pasaron a comprar algunas cosas ¿Cómo estuvieron estos días en tu casa?

-Genial, mis padres se tomaron bastante bien la idea de las visitas navideñas, y estan ansiosos por conocerlos, mi hermana lo tomo bastante mal, pero es comun en ella.

-No te preocupes, ya lo entenderá, mira allá vienen los chicos- James se acercó sonriendo a ellos, pero al estar frente a ala chica no sabia que hacer por lo que decidió saludarla y no besarla como avía sido su primer impulso.

-Hola Lily, también me alegra verte pero creo que lo mejor seria que partiéramos rumbo a la casa de las gemelas. Deben estar impacientes- Sirius recogió su cosas y levanto su varita para dar el alto al autobús noctangulo.

---------------------------------0------------------------

-No se como pueden permitir que uno viaje en esto, la ultima ves que me cai, una señora estuvo a punto de arrancarme el ojo con su varita- Sirius estaba molesto y se examinaba el ojo con un espejo que Lily le había prestado.

-Es aquí, ¿Quién llama a la puerta?- Lily sonrió al ver que ninguno de los chicos se atrevía, asi que fue ella la que lo hizo. A los pocos minutos una sonriente sirvienta los hizo pasar al vestíbulo mientras esperaban a las chicas.

-Hola chicos, me alegra que hayan llegado- Katt se acerco a todos para darles un abraso mientras Kamille entraba en la sala.

-¿Han tenido un buen viaje?, Katt ya estaba un poco impaciente por la demora, creia que se habían arrepentido- Kamille también saludo a a sus amigos, pero al llegar junto a Remus se sonrojo un poco antes de abrasarle.

-Buenas tardes jóvenes- la abuela de las gemelas se acerco con paso calmado al grupo, Remus sabia que no le habas agradado a aquella mujer pero luego de verlo junto a Kamille, estaba seguro de que deba odiarlo- Espero que disfruten de la visita; Katrine, Kamile, enséñenles a sus amigos donde dormirán, el almuerzo se servirá al medio día por lo que aun tienen tiempo de arreglar sus cosas. Nos vemos luego-. Los 6 jóvenes permanecieron en silencio hasta que se aseguraron de estar solos nuevamente.

-Vamos a las habitaciones, las escogimos nosotras especialmente para ustedes- Katt tomo la mano de Lily y subió deprisa la escalera para introducirla dentro de una habitación en la que se apreciaba muchas flores y un gran ventanal- Lily, tu dormirás aquí, mi habitación es la de al lado por si nesecitas alguna cosa, vuelvo enseguida a ayudarte- Katt cerro la puerta y se encontró con los merodeadores y su hermana que se dirigían al pasillo.

-¿Y Lily?- James busco a la pelirroja y al no verla por ningún sitio se sintió preocupado.

-Tranquilo Potter, ella esta acomodando sus cosas en la habitación, mira, esta será la tuya- James y Katt entraron a otro cuarto muy parecido al anterior pero sin tantas flores- espero que sea de su agrado señor merodeador, y por si te interesa, el cuarto de cierta prefecta pelirroja es el que esta frente a este- Katt le guiño un ojo y con una sonrisa maliciosa lo dejo solo- Bueno, solo faltan ustedes dos, Kam ¿Por qué no le enseñas su curto a Remus?, yo puedo encargarme de este idiota- Kamille miro a Sirius que se encogio de hombros y siguió sumiso a Katt.

-Ven, tu habitación es esta, se encuentra frente a la mia- ambos entraron algo cohibidos, Remus dejo sus cosas sobre la cama y se dirigió a observar por el ventanal hacia el jardín.

-¿Te gustan las rosas?- el chico señalo a unas cuantas que estaban sobre la mesita de noche.

-¿Cómo sabes que yo las puse allí?

-Tu perfume esta impregnado en la habitación, mi otro yo logra saber y percibir cosas que nadie ve, como que a tu abuela no le agrado.

-Ella es un tanto complicada, pero no te preocupes, solo estaremos aquí hasta mañana. ¿Crees poder sobrevivir?- Kamille se acerco hasta el y le entrego una de las rosas que el chico cogio para ponérsela a ella en el cabello.

-Lo intentare, pero espero que después de estos día no termine odiándome aun mas.

-No lo hará, ¿te gustaron las rosas?, son tan hermosas- Kamille sonrió feliz y Remus le acaricio una mejilla.

-Son muy lindas, pero creo que tu lo eres mucho mas- la chica se sonrojo, Remus se inclino un poco, se arriesgaría a todo y la besaría…

-Oh, lo siento, solo buscábamos a Katt- Lily y James cerraron la puerta riendo.

-Vallamos a ayudarles a buscar a ti hermana, puede ser que ya haya matado a Sirius- Kamille asintió y Remus se prometía mentalmente que encontraría el momento oportuno para matar a James.  
-------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

-Espero que te guste, tendrás que permanecer encerrado aquí hasta mañana por la noche.-

-Si es contigo, no tengo ningún inconveniente- Sirius se acerco a Katt y la beso en los labios- ¿Cuándo piensas que les contemos a los chicos lo que hay entre nosotros?

-Eso depende, primero debo aclarar lo que siento por ti, además Ben me escribió ayer pidiéndome que volvamos.

-¿Y que le digas?- Sirius se aparto de la chica tendiéndose en la cama algo serio.

-Aun no lo se, y no me mires así porque no soy tu novia, estamos en un proceso de reconciliación y conocimiento mutuo.

-Genial, entonces mientras te decides busca a otro idiota con el que puedas jugar a dos bandas, si te decides por mi, ya sabes donde buscarme- el moreno se puso de pie dispuesto a salir pero Katt se interpuso.

-No te enfades conmigo, es que no se que hacer, pero no quiero perderte- la chica lo beso logrando que sonriera.

- Esta bien, solo espero que antes de volver a clases ya tengas clara tu elección.

--------------------------------------------------0------------------------------

Los días en la casa de las gemelas pasaron rápido, recorrieron los alrededores y se quedaban platicando hasta tarde. El abuelo de las chicas estaba encantado con Remus, porque lo consideraba muy listo y disfrutaba platicando con el, en cambio la abuela de Kam parecía odiarlo, lo que provocaba que su nieta sufriera, logrando enfadar a Katt, Sirius en cambio se mostraba tan encantador como de costumbre y a pesar de que la abuela de las chicas no le hizo mucha gracia el cuento de que ya no pertenecía a los Black por haber huido de casa por no estar de acuerdo con lo de la limpieza de la sangre.

La mañana de las despedidas no fue demasiado emotiva, la verdad es que parecía que las gemelas estaban ansiosas por dejar la casa.

La siguiente visita seria a la casa de Remus, y el viaje en el auto bus noctangulo esta ves fue menos accidentado, aunque Katt le tiro a una señora una tasa de chocolate que había comprado y no pararon de discutir hasta que bajaron a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo.

----------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de la semana y espero les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y especialmente a las que me dejan su opinión, así que:

**natyblackpotter**: Me alegra mucho que te gustara el chap anterior y espero que este también. Como ves algunas cosas mejoran y otras siguen complicadas. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**CaRmEn EvAnS**: Me alegra que te haya gustado el chap anterior, y es verdad a Rem y a James les falta un empujoncito, pero ya vendrá. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Lucia:** Si, Sirius jugándosela al 100, lamento no haber hecho otra parte de la fiesta pero aun siguen de vacaciones, espero te haya gustado el chap, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Lyan**: En primer lugar muchas gracias por tus palabras y por tus consejos, si quieres que sea honesta mi ortografía es espantosa, así que cuando me toca corregir te imaginaras que es bastante tiempo y luego de un rato me aburro bastante sobre todo si tengo mas fics que corregir, pero te prometo intentar poner ojo en eso. Nuevamente gracias y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


End file.
